Rule of Nemesis
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: As promised before, here is the all-new rewrite of 'Rule of Nemesis' Set within Zero-G timeline. What would happen if Nemesis had won? What if he took over the world and ruled it through fear? What has happened to the Legendary Bladers? What happened... to Hope itself? Rated T for a bit more blood than i am comfortable putting in a K plus story. Chapters 10-12 are the original!
1. The Day Hope Died

**Gingka: I thought you weren't going to post any new chapter stories because you couldn't keep up with writing them!**

**Me: Pshh, I've been waiting to post this one for a long time, or rather, repost it. Plus, I made myself write the whole story before posting it, so there won't be a lack of updates due to unfinished chapters!**

**Gingka: Right, this is the rewrite of that one you took down almost a year ago, the one where Nemesis won and I went into hiding after losing Pegasus…**

**Me: Well, yeah, but this time it's a bit different. To those of you who remember the original 'Rule of Nemesis,' you already know the basic plotline of this story. I took the original down because I made a bunch of very clumsy errors while writing it, and contradicted myself multiple times. Those errors have now been all smoothed out and fixed, resulting in the creation of a much better quality story. So, with the basic plotline still intact, but quite a few major changes to how it all happened, please enjoy the new, hopefully action-packed Rule of Nemesis!**

* * *

The world was dark. Dark clouds completely covered the entire earth, with lightning flashing every few minutes. In the center of what had once been the proud capital of the Beyblade world, Metal Bey City, there now stood a huge palace, standing over the ruins of what had been the WBBA headquarters. Seven years ago, laughter and shouts were heard in the streets, and the sound of beys clashing could be heard all over the city. But, on one fateful day, it had all changed. Suddenly, dark purple clouds had covered the sky, blocking out the sun. Earthquakes and volcanoes, tsunamis and tornadoes, many natural disasters had destroyed many cities. Few buildings in Metal Bey City still stood, and even these were badly damaged and threatened to collapse at any moment. Everyone was constantly hiding in their homes, coming out only to scavenge for what they needed to survive. Fear reigned, as it had for the last seven years, since the day that hope and freedom had died.

* * *

-Flashback, seven years earlier-

"Yeah! We did it guys!" a redheaded teen exclaimed as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Phew! That was close!" Kyoya muttered, brushing dust off of his light tan pants.

"Ladies and gentlemen, they have done it!" Blader DJ, who was hovering in a helicopter overhead, exclaimed, then proceeded to introduce all nine of the bladers standing on the island below.

Suddenly, a pillar of dark energy rose out of the large hole in the ground behind the group, as the dark clouds again covered the earth.

"No way! Let it Rip!" the Legendary Bladers relaunched, but eight of them were knocked back, leaving only a silver, blue, and red one barely spinning in the center.

"Pegasus!" Gingka exclaimed, smiling at his bey as he carefully sped up its rotation. "Looks like it's just you and me, buddy! Let's finish this!"

Pegasus charged at Nemesis, but was flung back, along with Gingka.

"We can't do this, not alone." Gingka muttered as he got back to his feet.

"Gingka!" Kyoya suddenly held up his shattered Leone towards his rival. "Then take this!"

"Yeah! If you can't defeat him on your own, then use our power as well!" the other seven also held up their shattered beys.

"Wha…" Gingka was shocked as the rest of the bladers around the world did the same, calling his name and cheering him on. A huge amount of light energy flew towards him, engulfing the Autumn blader in a bright white light.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Gingka shouted, turning back to the battle as his blue aura turned gold with the power of all his friends and rivals.

"HAHH, YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, YOU LITTLE WORM!" Nemesis roared, flying at the redhead standing in his way.

"Pegasus! Shining Wing!" Gingka made up a new move on the spot, sending Pegasus soaring into the air.

Nemesis roared and followed.

"Pegasus! Cosmic Nova!" Gingka created another move, as he rode a golden Pegasus towards the dark bey.

Suddenly, Nemesis's worried look turned into a look of evil delight.

"YESS… I HAVE IT NOW!" the huge purple figure in front of Gingka suddenly shrank in size, and Rago and Pluto appeared behind it.

"Whatever you have, it won't defeat me and Pegasus!" Gingka called as Pegasus kept pushing against Nemesis.

"Foolish boy, don't you know that anyone who gains a full connection with their bey, true full control over it, can bring out the ultimate power? Now that I and Nemesis are practically one, you don't stand a chance! Go, Mao!" Rago yelled.

"Mao?" Gingka and the others were confused.

"My real name!" Nemesis spoke, as the dark purple flushed into a variety of colors, taking the form of a human. Nemesis, or Mao, had bushy black hair with streaks of dark purple flame in it, and wore an outfit exactly like that of King Hades. He carried a sword and shield, and a pair of dark purple feathered wings spread from his back as a dragon's tail lashed the air behind him.

"The ultimate power that Rago spoke of," Pluto spoke up, "is the power of being able to call out the constellation, or spirit, in one's bey. Rago has completed the requirements for this. Once the bey is called out, the blader can know its real name!"

"No way!" Gingka was surprised. "Keep fighting, Pegasus! Don't give up!"

The blue and silver bey charged at the humanoid figure of Mao, but was flung back as the dark bey slashed with his sword.

"Not to mention," Rago spoke again, "that you can even attack the bladers themselves!"

Mao spread his wings and flew at Gingka, who tried to dodge, but was unsuccessful.

"Gingka!" the other Legendary Bladers shouted as their friend collapsed.

"Finish him!" Rago ordered.

Mao grinned and began advancing.

Gingka struggled to stand, now severely injured by the attack from Mao. He closed his eyes as the dark bey raised its sword again.

"Gingka, no!" Ryo shouted as the pilot lost control of the helicopter. The director of the WBBA shoved everyone else out, then jumped, landing hard on the ground as the helicopter crashed.

Gingka heard his friends gasp, then the clash of metal against metal. He opened his eyes, and gasped.

Standing between him and Mao, with swords crossed, defending him, was another figure. Black, knee-high boots edged in blue were planted on the ground in a wide fighting stance. Crossed belts around the figure's hips held a pouch filled with some sort of objects that clinked as the figure shifted her position slightly, a blue tail like a horse's blowing in the wind. Blue feathered wings spread on either side of another pair of crossed leather straps, obviously for holding the pair of swords now blocking Mao's steel. Spiked, blazing red hair streaked with blue flame hung loosely down just past her shoulders as she drilled her blue eyes into Mao's dark purple, a black ninja mask edged in blue hiding the lower half of her face.

Rago growled in frustration and Mao stepped back, looking surprised.

"P-Pegasus?" Gingka stammered.

"Get up, Master. This fight isn't over yet." Pegasus turned to her blader, sheathed one sword, and held out a gloved hand to help him up. "Oh, and my name is Kaminari."

Mao suddenly took the opportunity to attack, and flew at the two. Kaminari barely blocked it, getting a small gash on her arm for her efforts as she lost her balance.

Gingka rolled quickly to the side, pressing a hand to his own wound as his bey engaged in a fierce swordfight with Mao, their swords flashing faster than the eye could see.

"Gingka!" Ryo ran over and lifted his son from the ground. "We have to get out of here!"

"But Kaminari can-" Gingka muttered, struggling to hold onto his consciousness. The left side of his face was bleeding rapidly.

"Shh, she can take care of herself, we need to get you out of here and to a hospital!" Ryo stood, his son in his arms. The rest of the Legendary Bladers ran over to the two Haganes as an explosion sounded, knocking them all over.

Kyoya growled as he picked himself up off the ground and caught sight of Gingka, now unconscious and losing a lot of blood, fast. He looked at his bey. "Leone, I don't know if you can hear me, but now would be a good time to come out!"

Kaminari suddenly landed on the ground in front of Kyoya, skidding on her back for a few feet before stopping next to Gingka.

The bey's blue eyes widened. "Master… I'm sorry, I'll get you out of here!" she got to her feet, sheathing both swords and kneeling next to the unconscious redhead.

"Now you will both die!" Mao roared, flying for the two.

Kaminari growled under her breath. "Katsusoshi! Now would be a good time!"

Kyoya yelped and dropped his bey as a bolt of green energy shot out, quickly taking form into a male figure with bushy green hair streaked with green flame and wearing a tunic and chain mail. He soon blocked Mao's attack with a large double-edged sword.

"L-Leone?" Kyoya asked.

"Katsutoshi." the Leo constellation growled, dodging Mao's next attack.

"Takahiro, Kaori, Isamu. Fukiko, Mamoru, and Shinigami. Takeo, all of you, if you don't come out now, our bladers will perish!" Kaminari shouted, glowing bright blue and shifting into her beast form after lifting Gingka.

A bright light enveloped the entire island, seven more figures barely visible through it.

That was the last time any of the Legendary Bladers were seen.

* * *

However, not all hope was gone. A small group of young bladers, growing up in the shadow of the Legendary Bladers, was hiding, waiting to make a move, trying to find the Legends.

Feet pounded against the pavement as a young teen ran. His blue eyes glanced around frantically for a chance to escape from the group of Nemesis's police that were chasing him as he clutched a small girl with light pink hair, trying to save her from the police.

"Zero, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry Maru, they wont catch us." Zero reassured her as he continued running, swerving away to the left as his eyes caught sight of an abandoned building. The black and orange-haired blader turned a corner, then stopped, ducking into a hole in the wall and running down a flight of stairs.

Zero and Maru held their breaths as they heard the police outside, running past.

"We're safe." Zero sighed, relieved. "Come on, let's get back to the others."

"Zero, there's someone else in here." Maru whispered, hearing the sounds of quiet, but frightened breathing.

Zero turned pale, peering through the darkness. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he called quietly.

"N-nobody! Just go away!" a frightened female voice called.

"Who are you?" Zero asked. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you, we were just hiding from Nemesis's police squads."

"From the police? You aren't detectives for Mao?"

Maru shuddered at the name.

"No, we're not. Who are you?" Zero asked.

"My name is Madoka, Madoka Amano."

"Madoka-chan? I'm Zero Kurogane, and this is Maru. We are part of the underground, erm, resistance movement trying to find a way to stop the Nemesis."

"Underground resistance movement?"

"Yeah, would you like to join us? We always need more bladers."

Madoka gave a light laugh. "I'm not a blader, but I would be glad to join you. I am a bey mechanic."

"Oh, okay then, follow me and I'll show you where we are." Zero said, reaching out to find the stairs that he and Maru had come down earlier.

A couple of hours later, Zero, Maru, and Madoka arrived at the edge of the city.

"What's the password?" a deep voice challenged.

"Wherever they are, that's our goal. Whatever they are, that's our job." Zero replied back quietly.

A tanned face framed in curly green hair peered out of the bushes nearby. "Welcome back, Zero!" a burly figure stepped out of the bushes. He was wearing a brown aviator's hat and goggles, as well as a purple shirt that was ripped off just above his stomach.

"Good to be back, Yoshio. This is Madoka-chan, she's a mechanic who wants to join us." Zero turned and looked at the young woman that had been following him, his eyes widening as he actually looked at her for the first time.

Madoka smiled. "Quit your gawking, would you? One would think that you were Gingka when he saw me in a fancy dress for the first time."

"You're… that girl that was with the Legendary Bladers when Nemesis took over!" Zero exclaimed.

Madoka nodded, her brown hair tangled around her face. "Yes, I was there." she said sadly.

Zero caught sight of the tears in her eyes and made no further comments about the subject, but held out a brown-gloved hand to lead the brunette to their hideout.

The rest of the resistance movement members paused what they were doing and turned to look at Madoka, all of them recognizing her as she followed Zero towards the girls' tents.

Zero paused outside of a large tent, which had lively, but quiet chatter inside. "Umm, some of our girl members are in here, they should be able to help you with anything you need." he said, scratching at the tent door.

A blonde girl with brown eyes unzipped the tent entrance and peered out. "Oh, hey Zero! Glad to see you back!" she said.

"Hey Ren! This is Madoka-chan, I thought you and the others might be able to help her with whatever she needs." Zero introduced the brunette.

"Hello Madoka-chan!" Ren greeted, stepping out of the tent. She was wearing a light green tank top underneath a black and pink jacket, along with red shorts and a belt with her bey gear. "Come on, we'll get you cleaned up!" she grabbed Madoka's hand and eagerly lead her inside the tent with Maru following.

Zero sighed and walked back to the center of their makeshift camp, sitting down next to an older teen with curly, cream-colored hair wearing a red jacket over a white shirt.

"Hey Shinobu." the black-haired blader greeted his friend.

"Hey Zero! Glad to see you back safely!" Shinobu turned and grinned.

"So, how did your last little adventure go?" Zero asked.

"Well, I found a whole crate of new launchers down by the docks, so we can replace our old ones." Shinobu patted a sack lying next to him.

"Cool! I found one of the people who was actually with the Legendary Bladers when they were defeated."

"Really? Who?" Shinobu was interested.

"Madoka Amano, she's a bey mechanic and agreed to join. We found her in an old abandoned building, she's with Maru and Ren right now."

"What are you two idiots babbling on about?" a voice said from behind them.

Zero and Shinobu turned. Standing behind them, with his arms crossed, was another teen, wearing a purple and red outfit with red elbow-length gloves and a black patch covering the upper right half of his face. His hair was mostly a light purple, with streaks of pink, turquoise, and green in it.

"Just the results of our latest missions, Kira." Shinobu replied.

"And?" Kira uncrossed his arms.

"Zero got a new recruit and I got a bunch of new launchers."

"Sounds like you both did a pretty good job then."

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Nothing, the only thing I got was a bruise on my arm."

"Well, better luck next time Kira!" Zero laughed.

Kira glared at the younger teen and stalked off.

"He's probably going to go sulk in his tent." Shinobu chuckled.

"I wish we had some sort of clue… something to set us on the perfect road to our goal." a brown-haired teen wearing a lab coat and glasses said, sitting down next to Shinobu.

"Yeah, that would be nice, wouldn't it?" Shinobu replied.

"Hey Kite!" Zero greeted.

"Hey Zero." Kite mumbled, still deep in thought.

"Zero! Shinobu! Have you seen the idiot Takanosuke anywhere?" a teen with red and white hair wearing red and black asked.

"No Sakyo, I haven't seen him since breakfast this morning." Shinobu replied.

"And I've only been back for about five minutes, so I haven't seen him either." Zero said.

Sakyo growled. "That idiot is going to get himself killed one of these days…" he walked off muttering threats under his breath.

"I wonder what our leader is doing?" Zero wondered aloud, looking over towards a tent off to his right.

"Probably trying to figure out what our next move should be, if we only had some sort of clue…" Kaito trailed off again.

Inside the tent, a figure was snoring away. His messy red and silver hair hung partially over his face, and he was wearing a long orange coat and a dark brown shirt underneath it. A pair of brown and orange boots stood against the wall of the tent, next to a table where a shining metal mask rested, with gold spiked hair waving in a gentle breeze.

"Master Phoenix? Are you there?" Ryo awoke with a start, hearing the voice of one of the teens he was leading. The redhead grabbed his helmet and put it on.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"It's almost dinnertime, and Sakyo can't find Takanosuke." Kira reported.

"Alright, we'll have a search party out for him if he's not back by the time we finish eating." Ryo stepped out of his tent.

Immediately, all of the teens scattered around the clearing snapped to attention.

"Zero, Shinobu. I see you have returned. What did you find?" Ryo asked as the two stood from their places by the fire.

"I found a crate of undamaged launchers that we can use to replace any of our old ones that need to be replaced." Shinobu said.

"And I found a new recruit, one who was actually with the Legendary Bladers when they were defeated." Zero said.

Ryo held his breath, a tear slipping out of his eye at the mention of the Legendary Bladers. "Who is it?" he asked. The older Hagane had not seen any of his son's friends since that bright light had shone on them all, and they had all disappeared. Ryo had woken up in Koma Village, with Hyoma and Hokuto bending over him worriedly. Apparently, he had been dropped in the center of the village by a rather fierce-looking figure with brown hair streaked with purple flame, wearing a blue tunic and carrying a scythe. Ryo could only assume that it had been Kronos by their description, but they had seen no other strange figures that day, not even Aguma. He had not known where the others were, but thought, that if he had been saved by one of the Legendary beys, that they must have as well. Gingka however, must be long dead from his injuries by now.

"Her name is Madoka Amano."

So it was Madoka, the closest of Gingka's friends. Ryo let out a sigh at the thought of the brunette. "Where is she now?"

"I left her with Maru and Ren, so that they could help her get cleaned up and stuff."

"Have her come to my tent when they are done." Ryo turned and strode back to his tent, disappearing inside and closing the entrance.

"Yes sir!" Zero saluted, then sat back down once Ryo was out of sight.

* * *

**Me: Earth to Gingka, come in Gingka!**

**Gingka:-is sitting and staring straight ahead, his face full of shock-**

**Me: Hey! I'm talking to you here!**

**Gingka: You… You actually did it?**

**Me: Did what?**

**Gingka: You killed me!**

**Me: Oh, that… riiiight…**

**Gingka: Why couldn't you keep it like the original?**

**Me: This was more interesting! I'm trying to create emotion in the story here! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and I will post the next one on Sunday with the next chapter of 'The Hikou Brothers.' There are nine chapters total in this story, just so you guys know. Until next time, Let it rip! Galaxy out!**


	2. Legendary Beys Appear

**Alright, here's the second chapter for the rewrite of 'Rule of Nemesis!' Gingka's still in his emo corner because of the first chapter, so Zero's here to do the disclaimer. Zero?**

**Zero: Galaxy doesn't own MFB, only the plotline and her (many) OCs that are in this story.**

Later that night, Ryo stood in his Phoenix costume, waiting next to a nearby river for Madoka, who he had asked Zero to send there instead of his tent.

"Ryo?" Madoka was surprised as she caught sight of the masked figure.

"Hey Madoka! Long time no see, huh? Glad to see that you are alright!" Ryo turned, removing his mask and grinning at the brunette.

Madoka enveloped him in a hug. "Yeah, thankfully. Where were you, anyway?"

"Apparently I got dropped off by a figure that must have been Kronos in Koma Village. Soon after that, I met a small group of orphans, Zero and some of his friends, and organized them into this group. I know they're out there somewhere, Madoka, I just have to find out where."

"And what is your plan to even start doing that?" Madoka asked.

"I don't have one, I was just going to look, but I can't leave these teens out alone. Plus, there's also Maru and Eito, who aren't even teens yet." Ryo sighed.

"Well, Gingka was traveling the country at the age of twelve, and the world when he was thirteen and fourteen, so can't you trust these guys to do it?"

"It's not that simple with Nemesis around, Mao and Rago have spies everywhere, plus, I don't want them to suffer the same fate that Gingka did."

"Then trust me, you guys have been doing this for around seven years now, correct? Zero found me in the basement of the B-Pit, he had just managed to escape some of the Nemesis Police while carrying Maru in his arms. I think that at least he is strong enough."

"But none of them have the skills needed, that's why they run."

"Huh?"

"All of them, except for Maru, have beys, but they don't know how to use them like the older bladers did. Not one of them has a special move, and I don't even know where they got their beys in the first place, considering that Rago and Mao banned all blading after they took over."

"Then train them."

"It's not that simple, Madoka. I have been trying, but their beys are different. I don't even know what their potential is, if I knew that, then I could at least start somewhere. Plus, Mao can tell when there is another bey spinning nearby, we learned that from experience one night. We lost more than half of the group to his clutches." Ryo clenched his fist at the memory. "They all died in the same way that Gingka did, and I don't want to see that happen a third time."

"Then I'll help you train them, we can find the Legendary Bladers, they have to be around here somewhere." Madoka said.

"Or their beys, we have found out that Mao and Rago have some sort of mind link."

"Yeah, mind links tend to happen between bladers and beys. The bladers usually find them rather annoying though." a female voice said from behind them.

Ryo and Madoka jumped. "Who's there?" Ryo challenged as Madoka hid behind him.

A long, golden, snakelike body uncoiled itself from a tree branch nearby, dropping heavily to the ground and whipping itself around a tree.

"What, I go into hiding for a few years and you don't say hello, despite the fact that we never really met? That's not very friendly of you." a wide face grinned down at them, revealing rows of sharp fangs.

"Quetzalcoatl?" Ryo was surprised at the sight of the winged lizard bey.

"Fukiko, my name is Fukiko." Quetzalcoatl replied, slithering out of the tree and landing in front of Ryo and Madoka.

"Where's Titi?" Madoka asked.

"Sealed away out of Mao's reach until the right time." Quetzalcoatl replied. "I was sent to get you and your little band of amateurs into a better hiding place, Mao is sending his forces to scour this forest."

"What? We have to warn them!" Ryo bolted off.

"Meet me back here, and I'll take you to a safe place!" Quetzalcoatl called after him as he put his helmet back on.

"Everyone! I want camp packed up in five minutes, we're moving out!"

Everyone leapt up in fear at the words, instantly beginning to tear down their tents. Zero dove into his tent, throwing all of his things into a grey bag and taking down his tent before shoving it in and closing the top, then going to help Ren and Maru pull their tent's stakes out of the ground.

Within the time that Phoenix had named, the group had packed their camp up completely and rejoined Madoka by the river. Quetzalcoatl was nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go?" Ryo asked.

"She said she was going to switch to humanoid, then left." Madoka replied.

"And now I'm back." Quetzalcoatl's voice said from behind them. Ryo turned, and saw a girl who looked about seventeen standing in the bushes. Her pink hair was tied back in a ponytail, and streaked with gold flame. She was wearing a white t-thirt and black shorts, and had a pair of small, gold, feathered wings hovering in the air behind her back.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"My name is Fukiko, spirit of the bey Quetzalcoatl." Fukiko replied. "I am one of the Legendary Beys."

"Legendary?" Zero was surprised.

"Beys? You're a bey?" Shinobu was shocked and confused.

Fukiko nodded. "Yes, and the Nemesis Police are entering the forest at this very moment. We must move quickly and quietly if we are to escape them. Now, follow me."

Zero and his friends looked to Phoenix, who nodded and stepped into the bushes after the winged girl.

"Fukiko, where are the others?" Madoka asked, walking up next to the female bey.

"I don't know where, but I have been in contact with them all, except for Kaminari." Fukiko replied quietly, continuing to lead the way and leaping about a foot into the air, flying a few feet, then settling back down every once in a while.

Ryo found it a bit difficult to keep up with the group of teens, and was soon out of breath trying to keep up with Fukiko's rather randomized movement. Madoka soon noticed, and slowed down to stay with him.

"Are you okay, Ryo?" she asked.

"Yeah, just not as young as I once was." Ryo joked.

"We're here." Fukiko announced after about an hour. Night had fallen, and everyone was exhausted.

"Where? This looks like just a random spot to me!" Zero muttered, looking around. They were standing next to a small waterfall with a pool, surrounded by trees.

"Well, Mr. Smarty Pants, tell me where the hideout that has kept me safe for the last seven years is then!" Fukiko said sarcastically.

"What? How am I supposed to know that?" Zero whined.

"Quit your blabbering, it's annoying. And pay close attention." Fukiko suddenly glowed bright gold as her body lengthened, and her arms and legs disappeared. Soon, she was the winged lizard itself.

"Quickly, they will have seen the light!" she exclaimed, flying underneath the waterfall and diverting the water to the side to reveal a small cave opening.

Ryo lost no time in getting inside, as Quetzalcoatl used the rest of her body to create a bridge for them to walk across the pool and into the cave. Once inside, it widened out into a large cavern big enough for all of them to fit with room to spare.

"Close the entrance, Shi-Shi." Fukiko said, appearing inside in her humanoid form.

The group looked around, startled, as they heard the sound of a man grunting and rock scraping against rock as the last little bit of light from outside was cut off. The only thing they could see as it happened was several streaks of purple flame floating in the air, something they all associated with Mao himself.

"Oh, quit your shaking, it's just Shi-Shi!" Fukiko's voice sounded through the darkness.

"If you don't stop calling me that, I'm going to throw you through the rock." a deep voice threatened as the purple flames moved.

"Oh, lighten up Shi-Shi!" Fukiko laughed.

'Shi-Shi' growled and struck a match, lighting a torch nearby. As the cave lit up, it revealed the muscular form of a man, about twenty years old, wearing a blue tunic edged in gold. His hair was brown, and streaked with the purple flames that the group had already seen, and a large scythe was strapped onto his back.

"Kronos, I assume." Ryo said.

"Shinigami, unless you're asking Fukiko." he replied, purple eyes glancing over the whole group. "We only have one rule here, and that is nobody is allowed into the inner cavern except for me and Fukiko. Not that you guys could move the boulder blocking the entrance to it anyway."

"Are you another Legendary Bey?" Zero asked.

"Yes, I am Kronos." Shinigami replied. "You guys might as well get some rest, I won't have any complaining while you're here." with that, the Kronos bey turned and disappeared behind a rock formation.

"Just ignore Shi-Shi, he's like that sometimes." Fukiko said before also disappearing behind the formation.

The group heard a grating sound as they began to roll out their bedding, then silence.

-Inside the Inner Cavern-

"Well, we brought them here and they're safe, so now what?" Fukiko asked.

"We keep them here until we can get them safely off Japan." Shinigami replied, standing in front of a crystalline formation and looking it over carefully. The only light in the cavern was coming from the flames in his and Fukiko's hair, but that was all the two beys needed to be able to see well enough to get around inside.

"Shall we light it up?" Fukiko held up a match.

"Sure." Shinigami pulled a torch from a bracket on the wall and held it out towards his pink-haired colleague.

Fukiko struck the match on the rock wall next to her, then dropped in into the bowl on the torch, lighting it. Shinigami replaced the torch on the wall, then looked again at the crystal formation, reaching out with one hand to touch the deep purple rocks in front of him. Instantly, the rock lit up, glowing a bright purple, and turned from opaque to near-transparent.

"Looks like he is sleeping well." Fukiko smiled, looking at the brown-haired man sleeping inside the rock.

"Yes, and the seal is still holding strong. We need to find the others." Shinigami replied.

"And Kaminari?"

"We have to try with or without her. With how badly her blader was injured, I doubt he survived, and if he is dead, then Kaminari is again sealed inside her bey."

"We can't do it without her, and our beys are still badly damaged."

Shinigami looked up at the top of the formation. "I know." he said, examining the shattered fragments of his own bey sealed with his blader. The purple-eyed bey slid his hand smoothly up the formation to the top, then clenched his hand into a fist and punched the rocks at the top. The rock cracked, freeing his bey, which he grabbed. The moment his touch left the rock, it stopped glowing and returned to its opaque color.

Fukiko turned towards a golden rock formation similar to the one Shinigami had sealed his blader in.

"Sleeping well, Master?" she smiled sadly as she placed her hand on the gold rock, which also turned transparent, revealing an eighteen year old boy with pink hair, as well as the shattered pieces of his bey at the top. Fukiko also punched the rock, releasing her bey, and grabbed it as the rock returned to opaque gold.

"I know what you're thinking, freeing your bey." Fukiko said, turning back to her comrade.

Shinigami smiled. "If that girl Madoka can fix our beys, we will be one huge step closer to freeing the world from Mao's control, is that what you were thinking?"

"Precisely." Fukiko smiled. "I'll leave them next to her, if you want me to."

Shinigami nodded and handed the Kronos bey to the pink-haired girl.

Fukiko slipped through the small opening between the rocks and back into the main cavern. She walked straight to Madoka, who was huddled in a blanket near the entrance.

"Madoka-chan?"

The brunette looked up. "Oh, hey Fukiko. Do you need something?"

"If it's possible, fixing these would be a huge step closer to our goal." Fukiko held out the two beys.

Madoka took them hesitantly. "I would need my tools, if you can somehow get them for me, then I think I can fix these."

"I'll try to arrange it." Fukiko said, walking back to the inner cavern.

"Well?" Shinigami said as Fukiko reentered the small cavern.

"She needs her tools, let's talk to the others."

"Alright. Constellation chat?"

"Of course."

The two beys closed their eyes, automatically turning to a stone-like appearance.

"Tamashii no bey, Densetsu no blader." The two beys whispered, speaking the words that would alert the other beys scattered around the world.

"You called?" Several different colors of flame appeared in the center of several galaxies.

"Yes, we need one of us who is fast, silent, and not in a place that is currently being searched." Shinigami said.

"The forest outside of Metal Bey City is currently under search then?" A deep male voice with a hint of a growl replied, coming from a green flame.

"Yeah, Ka-Ka, what about you? Are you close enough to Metal Bey City?" Fukiko asked.

"Stop calling me that! And no, I'm in Africa, for your information." The green flame replied.

"I'm in Tokyo." A gold flame blazing next to Fukiko's own spoke up.

"Can you sneak into the B-Pit and get Madoka Amano's repair tools?" Shinigami asked.

"I can try, but what do you need them for?"

"There is a group of younger bladers lead by Kaminari's blader's father Ryo, and Madoka is among them. If we can get her tools to her, she can repair mine and Shi-Shi's beys, which would be a huge step towards defeating Mao." Fukiko replied.

Then I'll do my best to get them there, can you meet me at Bey Coliseum?"

"Tell me when and I'll be there."

"Alright, so Isamu is getting them?" A male voice barked, coming from a blue flame.

"Apparently." A male voice with a hint of thunder in it spoke from a purple flame.

"Then we are no longer needed. Good luck, Isamu, Fukiko, Shinigami." A male voice coming from a pinkish purple flame said.

"Be safe guys!" The blue flame called as all eight of them disappeared.

Early the next morning, Madoka and Ryo woke up to the sound of grating rock.

"What are you guys doing?" Ryo asked, catching sight of Fukiko standing next to Shinigami, who was pushing the rock blocking the entrance out of the way.

"Just getting Madoka-chan's repair tools for her, so that she can repair our beys." Shinigami grunted, giving one last shove that opened the entrance enough for Fukiko to slip out.

"We're almost out of supplies." Kira reported suddenly, coming up next to Ryo.

Ryo turned and looked at the pastel-haired teen in surprise. "We are?" he said through his mask.

"Yeah, we only have enough to last the rest of the day at most." Shinobu came up holding a near-empty sack.

Phoenix looked inside. Sure enough, there was barely enough food to last all of them for the day.

"We need to gather supplies, but we have no defenses against the police patrolling the forest." Zero wailed.

"You are bladers and you say you have no defenses?" Shinigami snarled.

All of the younger bladers looked at the bey nervously.

"Why is this?" Shinigami swept his purple gaze over the whole group.

"Well, allow me to explain. I don't know where they found their beys, but they are a different type than you are, and they don't know how to use them, and I don't know how to train them." Ryo spoke up.

"Let me see one." Shinigami said.

Zero, trembling slightly, reached for the small box on his right hip and pulled out a silver and red bey with a blue spin track and performance tip. He held it out towards Shinigami, who took it and looked it over before handing it back.

"The new generation, I didn't know their schooling was complete yet." he said, smiling.

"New generation?" Madoka was surprised.

"Yes, you bladers wouldn't know this, but all beys come from another planet hundreds of lightyears away from Earth. Many different countries are spread across this other planet, and we have our own cities, skyscrapers, practically a more technologically advanced system than you do, considering that we have 'flying cars' as you would call them. Young beys are trained in the most famous college of all, Tamashii College, and, once they graduate, some of them come here. Apparently, the next generation of them has been completed."

"Oh, cool! How come they have such different parts though?" Madoka asked, looking over Zero's shoulder at the bey he was holding.

"Newer system." Shinigami shrugged. "When I graduated, along with the other beys that you know, our bey parts were different than the previous generation. It is possible to go back through school and come out in the newer generation with newer parts as well, but that takes a long time to do."

"How old are you, really?" Ren asked suddenly.

Shinigami grinned. "A lot older than I look, that's for sure."

"How much older?"

"In your years, I am around 2,300." Shinigami replied.

"Whoa!" all of the younger bladers were surprised.

"So, Fukiko is going to get my tools?" Madoka spoke up. "I should have thought to grab them when I met Zero."

"No, Fukiko is merely going to meet the one who is getting your tools."

"Huh? How did you work that out?"

"Constellation chat, we can call the other beys like you would call someone on a cellphone. We called the others last night and Isamu was closest, so he volunteered to get your tools and meet Fukiko at Bey Coliseum."

"Isamu?" Ryo questioned.

"You know him as Flash Sagittario." Shinigami replied.

**Me: Alright, just as a side note incase this causes some confusion, there is a difference between Isamu Hikou from 'The Hikou Brothers' and the Isamu in this story. They are not the same character, incase you were wondering. I just use the same names sometimes. **

**To reply to Ayra's review on this story, and maybe to confirm something some of you guys may have been thinking, you all know me too well! If course I didn't actually kill Gingka, but here's your challenge: Find out what I did do to him. He won't be actually appearing in the story for a bit, so you have plenty of time to guess!**

**Gingka: Wait, you didn't kill me?**

**Me: Nope! Of course I didn't! Why would I do that?**

**Gingka: Because you're insane and come up with random ideas like this, of course.**

**Me: -sweat drops- You're such a pessimist when I'm around…**


	3. Three' Begins to Move

**I'm back early! I got so excited about this story, everyone who has guessed Gingka's location has given some pretty good guesses so far, but nobody has guessed it yet! I wasn't going to post this chapter until I posted 'Hikou Rising' on Sunday, but hey, it's Christmas Eve, so why not? Enjoy!**

**Zero: Galaxy doesn't own MFB, only her OCs and the plotline.**

A solitary figure galloped across the plains between Tokyo and Metal Bey City. He was a creature that no one would expect to see, except in mythology: a centaur. Sagittario had his bow at the ready, as his golden eyes scanned the horizon for any signs of danger. Reaching Bey Coliseum, he changed to humanoid form in a flash of golden light, then pulled a hooded cloak over himself so that he would not be recognized as a bey.

Isamu looked to be about eighteen or nineteen, and was wearing a leather tunic, with a leather quiver at his back full of arrows. His bow was in his hand, with leather gauntlets protecting his arms and hands from the bowstring. His green hair was slicked back, like that of Julian Konzern's, and was streaked with golden flames, like any bey's. Once he was cloaked, he ran off towards the B-Pit, intent on finishing his mission and getting out of the city as soon as possible.

The archer bey ducked under several parked cars, dodging squad after squad of the Nemesis police as he made his way towards the familiar building where Madoka had repaired his bey many times. He had brought the shattered fragments with him, borrowing Kenta's gear to hold it on his journey.

The young Summer blader was safely sealed away, sleeping in a golden rock formation, the location of which only Isamu knew. As the bey got closer to his goal, he became more and more cautious, as his goal brought him ever closer to Nemesis Castle, where Mao and Rago were. Eventually, he found himself creeping past the front gate itself, where hundreds of Nemesis Police squads were going in and out.

Isamu held his breath until he had passed it, not wanting to get caught. He turned, casting his golden gaze over it before continuing.

"One day, Mao, one day. You will pay for what you have done." he muttered, hurrying on to the B-Pit.

Once inside, Isamu quickly located Madoka's tools, shoved them all into a backpack he had brought with him, and got out. He ran back to Bey Coliseum a different way than the one he had come, to avoid suspicion.

"Took you long enough, Isa." Fukiko joked as her green-haired colleague came into view.

"Well, you didn't give me enough time to do it then if I took too long." Isamu replied. "Mind if I come with you? I don't want to have to gallop all the way back to Tokyo, I got spotted on the way over here and they'll be searching for me."

"Sure, you might as well." Fukiko shifted to her beast form in a flash of golden light, Isamu quickly following suit. "If you can keep up." the winged lizard slithered smoothly into the sky.

Isamu chuckled. "Right behind you." he galloped off into the nearby forests, following Fukiko.

As they neared the area where the resistance group had been before, the two slowed down and shifted back to humanoid, both hiding underneath Isamu's cloak as they crept through the bushes.

"With our beys damaged, we can't even risk a confrontation, but here we are doing it anyway." Fukiko joked.

"Yeah, if they launch their beys our only option is to run really." Isamu whispered. "There's a squad over that way, I can see their uniforms."

"Then let's go this way, which is the right way to get to the hideout anyway."

"What's taking her so long?" Shinigami paced back and forth in front of the entrance, obviously worried.

"Well, doesn't it take a while to get there and back?" Ryo asked.

The Saturn bey ignored the masked Phoenix and continued pacing, then paused and stepped to the side as two figures dove through the waterfall.

"Isamu came with me; he got spotted between Tokyo and Metal Bey." Fukiko announced as Shinigami closed the entrance.

"Oh, well nice to see you again Isamu." Shinigami said, shaking hands with the young Summer bey.

"Same, Shinigami." Isamu smiled, then turned to the group standing behind them. "And who are these people?"

"The resistance group, although apparently they don't give that much resistance." Shinigami replied.

"Oh Shi-Shi, give them a break! Even we couldn't stop Mao and Rago."

"But we can now, and we will. We just need our beys repaired." Shinigami turned to Madoka.

"I'll get to work then!" the brunette said cheerfully, taking the backpack with her tools from Isamu.

"Here, I brought mine too." Isamu handed her the shattered Flash Sagittario bey.

"Alright, looks like I'm going to be busy for a while then." Madoka retreated to a back corner of the cavern and began examining the three beys in front of her.

"We'll be in the back, call us if you need anything." Shinigami said, walking into the back of the cavern and disappearing behind the rock formation.

"So, how do we start moving?" Isamu asked once Shinigami had sealed the entrance to the inner cavern.

"Well, we contact the others and hold a council over Constellation Chat, I guess." Shinigami replied.

"Got it, let's go." Fukiko said, closing her eyes and concentrating.

"Tamashii no bey, Densetsu no blader."

"What is it now?" the growling male voice said as a green flame appeared.

"We need to figure out what to do next." Shinigami said.

"Yeah, did Isamu succeed?" the blue flame barked.

"Yeah, of course I did! Me and Fuki just got back." Isamu said.

"So, our next move?" Fukiko asked.

All of the flames leaned slightly towards a purple one, the unofficial leader of the group since Kaminari disappeared.

"We need to all get back together; we can plan better that way. Where are you guys?" a thundering voice coming from the purple flame asked.

"Well, we're in the forest outside Metal Bey City." Shinigami said.

"I'm in Cairo, disguised as an ancient statue of, well, myself." the blue flame barked.

"Very funny, Takahiro. I'm in Kenya, just hanging out in beast form with the normal lions." the green flame growled.

"I'm in America, underneath the Dungeon Gym's ruins, hiding out with Team Dungeon, actually." a red flame said.

"I'm somewhere in Russia, I'm not really sure exactly where." a pinkish-purple flame said.

"Would it be possible for all of us to get to Mist Mountain? I'm in the ruins underneath it." the purple flame thundered.

"Us beys, no problem. The bladers hiding with us, however, we can't leave behind safely." Shinigami said.

"Our bladers need to stay sealed until the time is right."

"No, I wasn't referring to our bladers. Takeo should bring Team Dungeon with him if he can, minus King of course. Fukiko and I found a group of resistance fighters who don't put up much resistance, but they are lead by the father of Kaminari's blader, and should not be left out of this. We could use them."

"Could we create a portal to Mist Mountain?" Fukiko spoke up.

"No, not with our beys shattered. We don't have the power to do anything involving an amount of power that would be needed for even a basic, low-power battle." 'Takahiro,' the blue flame, replied.

"If we can get all of us together, then Madoka can repair our beys, and battling will no longer be a problem." Shinigami said.

"Except for one last thing required to battle." the pinkish-purple flame said.

"Right, our bladers." Isamu said.

The flames fell silent for a few moments.

"But, we can always come back and get them, right?" Fukiko said.

"Yeah, but still, we can't battle at all without them. We can't launch ourselves, after all." the purple flame said.

"Why are we still leaving them out of this, anyway?" Shinigami asked.

"Because…" the purple flame trailed off. All of them knew the real reason behind why they had sealed their bladers away rather than letting them roam, letting them decide. It had been to protect them, protect them from what had happened to Gingka himself.

"Guys, I don't think we can or should leave them out of the picture for much longer. Sure, we weren't able to save Kaminari and her blader, but technically, we are supposed to be the ones taking orders, not making the decisions. I'll let you guys think about it, but we should all group at Mist Mountain, with our bladers."

"Secretary, report." a deep, growling voice said.

"Sir." a young girl with golden-brown hair made a small bow and read off of a piece of paper that she was holding.

"Squad 779 is searching the forests outside the city for the rumored resistance group; they have found nothing so far except for one incident."

The two dark figures listening turned their full attention to the secretary, who began shaking as she continued reading.

"They reported seeing flashes of bright golden light at a few different locations, but found nothing further upon investigation. Squad 296 reported seeing a centaur galloping across the open fields between here and Tokyo a few hours ago, but have seen nothing since. They assume that it was headed for here, and could have only been the bey Flash Sagittario." the secretary finished her report quickly, still trembling.

Mao grinned from his position behind Rago's throne. "Is that idiot actually stupid enough to come here? We should keep an eye out for him in the city."

"When were those flashes of golden light seen and where?" Rago asked.

"The report says they were on this side of the forest, one was yesterday just after sunset, and the other was brighter and was only about an hour ago."

"Alright, now get out of here."

The brunette bowed again and scurried out of the room as fast as she could, headed back to her desk in the front lobby. She sat down at the computer and began typing rapidly, entering in new orders and sending them to the squads as they came into her messaging system from Rago and Mao.

"So, it would seem that our only true resistance has started moving." Mao roared.

"Yes, and if they show up, we might have to actually do something for once." Rago laughed.

"I have been getting rather bored with nothing to do anyway; terrorizing the citizens of this pathetic city has gotten rather mundane."

"Well then, go terrorize some other city, I have work to do." Rago waved, dismissing his bey, and turned to his computer.

Mao grinned evilly, shifted to his beast form of a feather-winged Eastern dragon with a lion's mane, and flew out the open window, letting out a loud roar.

"Ahh, the sweet sound of total control." Rago smirked as he heard several screams float through his window, along with the sound of his bey's roaring.

Meanwhile, in Africa, one of the Nemesis Police squads was exploring the savannas, patrolling for any threats that might come out of the middle of Africa. All of them were dressed in the same way: a black turban wrapped around their heads and faces, with the design of Nemesis' face bolt on the forehead, along with a black vest that hung down to just above their stomachs. Underneath the vest, they wore a black t-shirt, as well as black pants and black combat boots.

"Lord Rago sure is thorough when it comes to threats to his power." One squad member commented.

"Yeah, if there were any real threats, that is." another replied.

"What do you think, Number Three? Think we'll find anything out here?" one squad member, with a number six embroidered on his vest, elbowed another next to him, who had remained silent.

"Maybe, everyone seems to be afraid of Lord Rago, even all the way out here." Three replied quietly.

"Would you guys quit your blabbering and just keep walking?" the squad leader growled, sounding annoyed.

Suddenly, the group found themselves surrounded.

"Group together! Take them out, leave no survivors!" the squad leader called.

Three dove behind a nearby tree and hid, then threw a smoke bomb into the center of the fight.

"You amateur! What do you think you're doing?" Six shouted, spotting Three climbing the tree.

"I thought that would help!" Three called back as one of the rebels attacked Six.

"Let it Rip!" several of the bandits launched beys, knocking the squad's weapons out of their hands.

"Alright, you dare to defy the armies of Lord Rago? Let it Rip!" the squad leader yelled.

"Let it Rip!" the rest of the squad, except for Three, shouted, launching their beys in as well.

"Three! Get down here and earn your own food!" Six yelled.

"That's the plan!" Three replied.

"What?" Six shouted back as he was suddenly grabbed from behind and handcuffed by the rebels, who soon had done the same to the rest of the group.

One rebel started for the tree that Three was in, but their leader stopped him.

"Not the one in the tree, he's with us."

"What? You traitor!" the Nemesis squad leader and Six yelled at the same time.

"Just because you think that nobody is brave enough to stand up to Rago, doesn't mean that it's true." Three said, jumping to the ground.

"And you are?" Six growled.

"One who can stand up, and fight." 'Three' smirked. "Now, you might as well go tell your precious leaders that there is a strong resistance movement in Africa, and that he should not bother to send any more squads here, because they will be destroyed. Oh wait, I was going to do that myself. Take them away, but don't hurt them. We may need them later." he turned and ran off in the direction that they had come, leaving the unfortunate squad with the little band of 'rebels.'

"Let us go and we'll give you a lot of money." the squad leader tried to bargain with the apparent leader of the band of rebels.

"You think we use your currency? No thanks, we'll pass." the 'rebel' leader replied with a snort not unlike that of a horse.

All of the rebels were wearing different shaped hats, and long cloaks that hid their forms, with masks covering their faces. All that the captured squad could see of them was their eyes, which blazed almost unnaturally in various bright colors.

"Who are you? Show your faces or suffer the consequences!" Six shouted.

"What consequences? We do not fear you, as we are practically invincible anyway." the rebel leader laughed, then snorted and sneezed. "But, if you insist." he removed his face mask and hat, then threw off his cloak. The others soon followed suit.

The Nemesis squad began trembling in fear.

"You asked for it." the 'rebel' leader snorted. He was wearing a loose-fitting tunic, and carried a lance across his back, with a spiral design running up it. Over his forehead, sticking out from between strands of bushy blue hair, was a red unicorn horn. A horse's tail swished behind his legs.

The other 'rebels' were no different, all of them sported unicorn horns and tails, all in various colors, and all were dressed the same as their leader, carrying lances of the same type. None of them had flames, but all had streaks of bright color different from their hair color and matching their horns and tails.

"Wh-who are you? What are you?" the squad leader asked.

"We are, to put it simply, beys. However, we have not exactly undergone professional training; we were trained for this job by a more experienced bey. We are the Striker Clan's strongest, the group that would protect our homeland in times of war, and now, we are helping to free your world from the clutches of darkness." the lead unicorn, as he turned out to be, replied.

"Beys?" the squad leader suddenly fell limp as one of the Striker Clan placed a handkerchief soaked in chemicals over his face.

"Good job guys, now move out. I have to head back to my blader." a fierce-looking female unicorn said. She was wearing a tight-fitting tunic, and her hair was black, with white edges and red bangs, contrasting the green flames blazing down her hair. Her unicorn horn was green, as well as her tail and eyes.

"Thanks for your help, Blythe." the Striker Clan group's leader said.

"Anytime, bro!" Blythe shifted to her beast form and galloped off, in the direction of the west coast.

"See you later, Blitz. Alright, let's get these guys out of here!"

"Need a lift?" Blythe trotted up next to 'Three.'

"Nah, if I don't arrive at the helicopter completely exhausted, they won't believe my story." he replied. "You should get back to Masamune, Blitz, and remember, don't tell him what happened here."

"Got it." Blitz Striker turned and was gone in a flash.

"Things are starting to move. Nothing can stop us now." Three muttered, continuing to run.

**Me: Hey Three, you know something I just now noticed?**

**Three: What?**

**Me: I introduced you in chapter three… Which is rather ironic.**

**Three: Oh… That's it?**

**Me: Yup.**


	4. Legendary Bladers Begin to Gather

**Alright, I'm back with another chapter of 'Rule of Nemesis!' Congratulations to Swift, who became the first person to guess exactly where Gingka is! To the rest of you, keep guessing! You guys have all guessed fairly close to his actual location! Also, there is a reply to the review of Guest ZEKRO123 in the end A/N, just so that I can answer a question that he/she asked.**

**Zero: Galaxy doesn't own MFB, only her OCs, A.K.A. all of the beys' humanoid forms.**

"Ahh, that felt good." Mao said, flying through the window with a few screams floating on the wind behind him.

"I see you're back. We still have full control then?" Rago glanced up from his computer for a moment.

"Yeah, pretty much." Mao smirked. "They never stand a chance against us, we have total and complete control."

An alert noise sounded from Rago's computer. The dark blader pressed and held down a red button. "Yes, secretary?" he growled.

"S-sir, a squad member is here and says he needs to see you about something important." the secretary replied.

"From what squad? I don't have time for petty things." Rago growled.

"Squad number 234, sir. He says they were attacked and captured, and only he escaped."

"What were they doing?" Rago glanced at Mao, who looked surprised.

"They were searching for reported rebels in the area, sir."

"And they were attacked?"

"That's what he says sir."

"Hmm…" Rago was deep in thought.

"Send squad one up." Mao suggested.

"Send squad one and that squad member." Rago repeated the words.

"Squad one? But sir-" the secretary began to protest.

"I SAID SEND SQUAD ONE UP TO MY THRONE ROOM NOW!" Rago roared.

"Y-Yes sir! S-Sorry sir! They're on their way!"

"Mao, get ready." Rago turned and strode through a door to his right.

"With pleasure." Mao grinned, then drew his sword and grabbed a rock off the side table.

Rago reentered the room a few seconds later, wearing what appeared to be leather armor and a helmet, a golden crown placed neatly over the helmet.

Moments later, a knock sounded on the door.

"Enter, if you dare." Mao growled.

Pluto, a robotic Doji, and the other bladers who had accompanied Rago from the beginning entered, accompanied by a young Nemesis Police member in desert clothing.

"You called, Lord Rago?" Pluto said, bowing. The others quickly bowed as well.

"Yes, we have a slight disturbance in our smooth reign of power, somewhere in Africa. This squad member," he paused and indicated Three, "Is going to take us to the spot where his squad was captured. We are going to find the rebels that did it and wipe them out."

Doji grinned, as well as a robot could grin, and spoke. "They dare threaten your supremacy? Then they deserve to be wiped out!"

Three remained calm, but clenched his fist. He had a hard time playing his part, which he had assigned himself to, when he remembered what Rago had done. Taunts replayed in his mind, as he took a deep breath.

"Lead the way, umm.."

"Three, from squad 234." he replied, his voice completely calm. If he was going to continue leading a resistance movement of beys, he would need to stay alive himself.

"Alright, 'Three,' lead the way. You are to fly the helicopter to where it landed before, then lead us to the exact spot, nothing more." Mao growled.

Three nodded. "Yes sir, when do we start?"

"Right now, lead the way." Rago ordered.

Three bowed and exited the room, the heavy footsteps of the robotic Doji shaking the ground behind him.

The group climbed into the helicopter, Doji loading himself into the back cargo area, and Rago standing to the side, preferring to ride Mao rather than a helicopter.

A couple of hours later, the group landed in the middle of the desert.

"Well, where was it?" Rago snarled as Three stepped out of the helicopter.

"Right over here, sir." Three said, pointing off in the distance. "Right next to those rocks, they attacked from between them."

"I'm going first." Rago said.

Three bowed and stepped aside, letting the others pass him and continue on ahead.

"Yes, they were here! And they were on horseback!" Mao exclaimed, pointing out several hoof prints in the dust a few minutes later.

Suddenly, the ground shook under an explosion.

Doji spread his robotic legs to keep his balance, but the others were thrown to the ground, except for Mao, who immediately let out a roar, shifted to beast form, and flew off towards the direction the explosion had come from: The helicopter.

Rago was the first back on his feet. "What was that?"

"Where's that idiot Three?" Doji asked, looking around.

"I thought he was behind us!" Cycnus replied, looking around as well for the missing squad member.

"This is an outrage!" Mao said, landing next to them and throwing a piece of paper at Rago's feet. The Nemesis blader reached down and picked it up, reading it aloud.

_Hey Rago, next time you decide to go first, make sure your 'guide' doesn't have a grenade. Good luck getting everyone back to Metal Bey City!_

_-'Three'_

_P.S. I'm not as much of a worm as you thought I was, am I._

"That idiot, traitorous, no-good…" Rago went off into a rant as the others began looking around for some way to get out of Africa.

"Stay here and find those rebels! I'm heading back, I will not send anything to pick you up until you have found them!" Rago finished his rant and flew off riding Mao, headed back to Metal Bey City.

"Well, that went well." Three commented from his hiding place in a group of trees about a hundred feet from where the helicopter had been.

"Yeah, it produced about the effect you wanted, correct?" a long, snakelike body slithered out of a tree, dropping to the ground as it spoke.

Three turned. "Yeah, pretty much. Let's get going, Vulca."

"With pleasure." the dragon behind Three grinned, revealing rows of sharp fangs. Three climbed onto her back, and Vulca slithered smoothly into the sky, making sure that the group Rago had left behind on the ground didn't see her as she flew off towards the East Coast of Africa.

-Back in the caverns-

"Alright, so now all we have to do is figure out how to get all of these bladers across the ocean and Asia to get to Mist Mountain." Shinigami said as he, Isamu, and Fukiko exited the Chat.

"Yeah, I can only carry about two, maybe three if they're small." Isamu said.

"My limit is probably one, maybe two." Shinigami muttered.

"I could carry quite a few, as many as could safely fit on my back." Fukiko said.

"Could we take two trips?" Isamu asked.

Shinigami shook his head. "It would be too dangerous, if we can avoid it, we shouldn't do it."

"Yeah, let's go figure out how many we can carry, and see what we might need to do. We could call Kaoru and ask him to help us carry a few if we need it." Isamu suggested.

"Alright, let's go see how many we can fit." Shinigami agreed, pushing aside the rock between them and the group in the outer caverns.

Several bladers glanced up as the three beys entered.

"Alright, we just talked to the other beys, and we all agreed to group up at Mist Mountain. However, we plan on bringing you guys with us, so we need to figure out how many we can carry." Shinigami announced.

"Alright, just tell us what to do." Ryo said.

The three beys shifted to their beast forms in a flash of light.

"Simple, climb on." Fukiko said, laying her long body down along the ground.

The bladers hesitated.

"Come on! We need to know if we have to call Kaoru!" Isamu said, kneeling down and helping a couple of bladers on.

"Pile it up, you won't hurt me, as many as we can fit on my back, that's how many I can carry." Fukiko said.

"Room for one more small person over here!" Isamu called, with Zero and Ren already seated on his back. Maru walked over, and the combined efforts of Zero and Isamu soon had her comfortably seated.

"Come on, I'm not that scary." Shinigami said, watching as all of the young bladers climbed on the backs of either Isamu or Fukiko.

Madoka laughed. "Guess we're with you then." she and Ryo walked over.

Once all beys were full, there were still a few bladers standing around. Iwayama and Kira glanced around, wondering what to do.

"Only two more? That's more that we could fit than I expected." Fukiko said.

"Yeah, but more than we can carry is more than we can carry." Isamu said. "I could carry one in my arms, but not one of those two, I might not be able to see where I was going."

"Eito, go to Isamu. Kira, take his spot on Fukiko." Ryo ordered.

"Hmm… just one more…" Shinigami thought. "Do you think you could hold on to my back long enough to get there?"

"I can try." Iwayama replied.

"Then climb on." Shinigami carefully knelt down and Iwayama climbed onto his back, avoiding the sharp blade of the scythe hovering above his head.

"Alright, remember your places, we aren't leaving right now, but we will in a couple of hours." Shinigami said.

"Got it. Start packing up guys!" Ryo called.

"Maybe we should call Kaoru anyway, we forgot about the luggage." Fukiko laughed.

"Yeah, you go do that." Isamu said as he set Eito down and helped the others off his back before shifting to humanoid form.

"On it." Fukiko flew out from under the few bladers still on her back and disappeared into the inner cave.

"We'll help you guys pack up." SHinigami said.

"What about you-know-who? What do we do about them?" Isamu asked, motioning towards the inner caverns.

"I don't know, we know we can't carry them right now." Shinigami replied, helping a few younger bladers roll up their sleeping bags.

"Kaoru's on his way right now." Fukiko reported. "What about-"

"Isamu just asked, if we can bring them, we should. They will have to be in the loop eventually anyway, and the sooner they are, maybe the better." Shinigami interrupted her.

"I'll wait outside for Kaoru, and give a warning call if I see anything dangerous." Isamu said, slipping through the small opening in the rock.

"Kaoru can carry quite a bit, he could take care of them." Fukiko said, helping Madoka pack up her tools.

"Yeah, we'll see if there's any extra space when he gets here." Shinigami replied.

The group worked for the next two hours in silence, until everything was packed up and piled in the center of the cavern floor.

"Kaoru's here!" Isamu replied a few minutes later, walking in with two more figures. One had spiked golden hair with streaks of blazing pinkish-purple flame, matching his eyes, and wore leather armor with a sword and shield strapped across his back. The other also had golden hair, with lavender-colored eyes peering out from under his bangs at the group, and he also wore leather armor, only he had a belt with bey gear on it rather than a sword and shield.

"Chris!" Madoka and Ryo exclaimed at the sight of the Orion blader.

Chris grinned. "Long time no see. Kaoru won't tell me how long it's been since Nemesis took over." The blonde blader glanced at his bey as he spoke. "And where are your bladers?" This question was directed at the three other beys standing nearby.

"Safe, out of Mao's reach." Shinigami replied.

"In the back of the cavern, sealed." Fukiko said.

"Just outside of Tokyo." Isamu sighed.

"You should get them, they will be needed." Chris said.

"We know they will be needed, but there's also the matter of keeping them safe." Shinigami said.

"We have to take the risk. I know what you are thinking, i thought the same thing, but in the long run, having our bladers in on this is really the best option. We can't defeat Mao without them, so i freed my blader. Plus, it will be harder to go back and free them later." Kaoru said.

"You're right." Shinigami sighed. "I'm just worried that-" he stopped and bit his lip.

"We can't let what happened to Kaminari and her blader scare us away from defeating Mao. We should have risen up and attacked long ago." Kaoru said. "Go, free them, we need them."

Fukiko nodded and disappeared into the back of the cavern. Shinigami sighed and followed suit.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours then." Isamu said, exiting the cavern.

A few moments later, a combination of gold and purple light blazed out of the back of the cave, followed closely by a deep, yet familiar voice.

"Took you long enough to unseal me, Shinigami."

"Well, we decided to let you guys into the loop." Shinigami's voice replied.

"Hey Fu-Fu! Whoa, my voice sounds weird!"

Fukiko laughed.

"Come on, Ka-Ka and Chris are outside. Isamu was here, but he left."

A few seconds later, Fukiko and Shinigami entered, followed closely by two other figures, who were easily recognizable as Aguma and Titi.

"Aguma! Titi!" Madoka and Ryo exclaimed.

"So, we're going to Mist Mountain?" Aguma said.

"Yeah, and we're meeting the others there. Kaoru, do you think you could carry the luggage and our bladers?" Shinigami asked.

"Probably, I can at least try." Kaoru replied.

"Let's load up and find out then. The sooner we can get to Mist Mountain, the better." Shinigami said. "Everyone climb on wherever you were earlier."

Fukiko and the other beys began glowing, shifting to their beast forms in a flash of bright light that lit up the whole cavern.

"Right, we're missing Isamu." Fukiko said, glancing around.

"Well, let's see if we can fit everyone else. Anyone who was on Isamu, just wait off to the side. Kaoru, make sure that there is room for one more, you will need to be carrying Master Kenta as well."

"Got it." Kaoru replied, as the bladers all climbed onto the three beys in the cave.

**Me: XD And the Legendary Beys are moving! We're actually almost halfway through the story now!**

**Gingka: When will we be halfway?**

**Me: Right in the middle of the next chapter, of course! There's only nine chapters total. Anyway, on to replying to that question that you asked, ZEKRO, which, for everyone else, was: 'why does it say Gingka, Rago'? **

**Assuming that you are referring to the list below the title, I put Gingka and Rago because Rago took over the world, and then Gingka is going to come into the story majorly in the later chapters. (Specifically, he actually won't officially come in until chapter 9 itself.) Basically, since I couldn't put all of the Legendary Bladers, and Gingka is the one mostly involved with taking down Mao and Rago, (although he isn't majorly involved as far as you and the other characters know) I put him in… I'm not sure that makes sense, and I'll try to explain it better if I need to. Anyway, see you next chapter, and please check out the new poll on my profile!**


	5. Legendary Beys Unite

**Here it is, the newest chapter of 'Rule of Nemesis!'**

**Gingka: So two of your readers now know where I am, one in general and one specifically, but I don't? That's not fair!**

**Me: Yes it is, you haven't guessed anything! (Good guess Ayra, you're right, you got his general location!)**

**Gingka: How am I supposed to guess?**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer before Three beats you to it.**

**Gingka: No.**

**Three: Galaxy doesn't own MFB, only her giant amount of bey OCs that are in this story.**

**Me: For those who were wondering, the rest of the Legendary Bladers show up in this chapter, as well as a ton more beys! (Namely, the Synchroms.)**

* * *

-One Week Later-

"Are they here yet?" A man, who looked to be around twenty, was pacing the floor back and forth. His hair was a deep green, with streaks of bright green flame, and he wore a tunic made of chain mail, as well as loose-fitting pants and a sword sheathed on his back.

"Calm down, Katsutoshi. It takes a while to get here from Japan and America, especially with all of the security Mao has sent out trying to find us. You and Takahiro were the closest, after all." another figure replied. He looked exactly like Dunamis's ancestor, only with streaks of bright purple flame in his hair. He also carried a sword, but it was shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"I know that, Mamoru!" Katsutoshi snarled, a green lion's tail lashing the air behind him. The Leone bey sighed and looked across the room at a dark green rock formation.

"You miss your blader too?" Mamoru said, stepping up next to Katsutoshi and looking at a dark purple rock formation.

"Yes. I'm starting to debate whether sealing them away for protection was a good idea." Katsutoshi replied.

"Same here." Mamoru said.

"Well, I unsealed my blader. I'm not going to just leave him in that temple unprotected while I'm off trying to save the world, which I can't do without him anyway." another voice barked, as a younger male who looked like Yuki's ancestor entered, with Yuki himself close behind.

"Should we do the same?" Katsutoshi asked.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, the others probably have as well. If they haven't, then they need to. We've waited too long. I think you guys let what happened to Kaminari and Mr. Gingka get to your heads too much."

"Very well then." Mamoru and Katsutoshi turned and placed both of their hands on the colored rocks in front of them.

"Ka-Ka! Mamo! We're here!" Fukiko's voice sounded as she and the rest of the group entered.

"Shh, they're concentrating!" Anubis, or Takahiro, barked. The group introduced themselves to each other, and Madoka, Titi, Aguma, Chris, and Yuki were soon laughing and recounting a few stories of the time before Nemesis.

Meanwhile, the rocks in front of Mamoru and Katsutoshi became transparent, glowing brightly and revealing the sleeping forms of Kyoya and Dunamis inside. The group nearby watched as the rocks melted away, and the two Legendary Bladers opened their eyes.

"Long time no see, Yo-Yo." Titi broke the silence that had fallen over the group.

"Don't call me that!" Kyoya snarled, stepping out of the rock formation.

"Just like old times." Madoka laughed. "It's good to see you guys again!"

"You too." Dunamis replied, stretching.

"Wait a second; Titi's not a little kid anymore." Kyoya suddenly realized. "What happened? How long was I sealed away?" the Leone blader turned to his bey.

"Almost seven years." Katsutoshi replied.

"Seven- You're kidding me!" Kyoya yelled.

"Oh, so it was a good idea to bring Master King too!" another voice broke in as several more figures joined the group. One had near-white hair with streaks of red flame, and looked like King's ancestor.

"Team Dungeon!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Yeah baby! We're here to kick some serious bey butt!" Masamune and Blythe said in stereo.

"Striker? The Legendary Beys aren't the only ones that can come out?" Madoka was surprised.

Blythe snorted, brushing her red bangs out of her face as she rolled her green eyes. "Of course not! What made you think that?"

"I don't really know…" Madoka said. "But, it's good to have you guys, because it means more bladers at full power, right?"

"Yeah! It's almost exactly like old times now! We almost have the whole group!" Masamune exclaimed.

Tears slipped out of everyone's eyes at Masamune's comment.

"We have to avenge his death." Kyoya snarled.

"I lost two good friends to Mao, and I don't want it to happen to anyone else." Kenta said.

"It almost seems like nobody is really missing though." Madoka said.

"But there is!" Ryo exclaimed. "It will never be a full group without Gingka."

"He was trying so hard… he was so sure that he would win, especially after Kaminari came out and blocked Mao's attack. He wouldn't let us retreat, wouldn't let us get him out of there and to a hospital." Madoka brushed a tear away from her eye and smiled at the memory. "He was always so stubborn."

"Even when he was little, he was stubborn." Ryo spoke up, removing his mask. The group of younger bladers behind him was surprised to see his face, as he had always worn that mask around them.

"He always insisted on eating lunch when he wanted to, regardless of whether or not I was finished cooking it." Ryo brushed a tear away from his eye.

"Well, we need to get moving if we are going to get anywhere towards avenging his death." Dunamis spoke up.

"Right, we do. There is a squad of Nemesis police about two miles south of here, with two helicopters. My clan's people are also hidden in the Sahara, and we have captured quite a few squads and taken control of their weapons." Blythe spoke up.

"What? Is that why you kept disappearing?" Masamune asked.

"Yes, it is. We can go to them for transportation and supplies." Blythe replied.

"I thought that only beys who had achieved a full connection with their bladers could come out." Madoka said.

"Or beys that have been called by a bey that is out." Blythe replied. "And they don't actually need to have bladers to come out. Many years ago, we actually lived here once we graduated from Anashihikou College, and we helped with many wars. If we could get close enough to the other bladers around the world, we could call out their beys too."

"Could you… call out ours?" Zero asked, holding up his silver and red bey.

The younger bladers quickly obeyed, and their beys were soon in a neat ring in the center. The legendary beys made a ring around them and began glowing with their auras. They spoke a few words, and the Synchroms began glowing in their respective colors.

"Whoa…" Zero and the others muttered.

Suddenly, the beys stopped glowing.

Katsutoshi sighed. "It didn't work, they either aren't ready or aren't able to come here."

"We could try opening a portal instead." Shinigami said.

"And risk letting just anyone out?" Katsutoshi narrowed his eyes at the Kronos bey.

"Come on, your face will scare anyone we don't want away, potentially with anyone we do." Fukiko said.

"Ouch." Ren whispered to Zero, who nodded.

Katsutoshi suddenly sent a small gust of wind at the Quetzalcoatl bey, getting several frightened screams from the bladers standing nearby.

"That was a warning. Try it again and I'll toast you." the lion bey snarled, grabbing his bey from the rock formation where Kyoya had been hidden. The green-haired bey tossed the shattered fragments into the air, then drew his sword and shield and began spinning, holding the weapons out to the sides. A bright green glow appeared in the center, soon opening up into a ring of pure flame, with stars and galaxies visible in the center, swirling.

"Isamu, go. And make sure you get the right ones." Katsutoshi growled, continuing to spin.

"On it." Isamu nodded and slipped through the portal.

"And hurry!" Katsutoshi roared.

All was silent for a few minutes as Katsutoshi continued to spin, keeping the portal open.

"What is that?" Zero asked suddenly, as two streaks of red-orange flame appeared in the portal, followed closely by another orange, a red, a few purple, and some green streaks of flame. Moments later, Isamu leapt out of the portal.

"Close it, they're all here." he said. The portal disappeared quickly as Katsutoshi stopped spinning and resheathed his sword, leaving several pillars of colored flame that were shaped roughly like humans in place of the portal.

"Young beys, find your bladers. The only way you will be able to appear human here is if you and they join hands across from each other and concentrate." Jupiter, or Mamoru, ordered.

Zero looked around, and almost backed away from a red-orange flame as it began floating towards him.

"Are you… Ifrit" he asked.

The flaming humanoid nodded and held out a hand towards him. Zero cautiously reached out and touched it, then took hold of the flaming hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated, not really sure what he was supposed to be concentrating on, but concentrating anyway.

"Master Zero? You're done." a female voice said. Zero opened his eyes and glanced up in surprise, only to find a young girl who looked his age staring at him. She looked exactly like him, except for the red flames in her hair and her matching red eyes. She also carried a sword and shield slung across her back, and wore armor.

"Ifrit?"

The bey girl nodded and took a step back, bowing slightly. She then stepped over and stood next to him at a respectful distance. Zero looked around, and saw that his friends had also completed awakening their beys. All of the beys now standing around looked exactly like their bladers, but all wore leather or metal armor, and all carried some sort of weapon. Most of them carried swords, but a few, like Griffin, carried bows and arrows rather like those of Isamu. Zero noted with interest that all of his friends' beys were of the opposite gender of their bladers.

"Wait a minute! If we all finished with our beys, then who are they?" Ren pointed to two more flames, which were blazing steadily on the floor, motionless except for the flickering of the flames.

"Raiden, Kasai. Wake up." Isamu said, tapping the two on their shoulders.

Almost instantly, the flames began solidifying and changing colors. Once they were finished, two redheaded beys stood in front of the group. One had orange flames in his hair, and matching eyes. He carried a sword and shield, and wore light armor that appeared to be made of steel.

The other had blue flames in his hair, and wore a ninja outfit edged in blue, with the mask hanging loosely around his neck and a sword at his back. His eyes were also blue. The main thing that the group noticed about him was that he looked almost exactly like Gingka himself, except older. This fact brought a few more tears to the eyes of Gingka's friends.

"Who are you?" Ryo asked.

"I am Kasai, but you know me as Burn Fireblaze." the one with the orange streaks replied.

"You're Fireblaze?" Ryo was surprised.

"Thought I might as well bring him." Isamu explained.

"And what about you?" Ryo looked at the other bey.

"I am Raiden. I have been retired for the past few years or so, but when I battled by the side of a blader here, you knew me as Storm Pegasus."

"You're-" Madoka was stunned. "Are you serious? No wonder you look like Gingka!"

Raiden smiled. "I'm also the twin brother of his current bey, Kaminari, in case you were wondering."

"Well, that makes sense." Ryo said as Kasai stepped over to stand next to him.

"Long time no see, Raiden." Katsutoshi smirked.

"Shut up, Kat. I know what you're going to say." Raiden replied, a bright blue horse's tail swishing the air behind him.

"What? It's true!" Katsutoshi laughed.

"I don't care whether or not you didn't have to retire, you still lost to him." Raiden replied. "Now, what's the plan?"

"We don't have one." Isamu replied.

"Find the rest of the Striker Clan, then ask the man known only as 'Three.'" Blythe replied.

"Three?" everyone was confused.

"An undercover worker in Nemesis's army. It was only recently that I met him. He has been working with my people for a little over a year, just being annoying to Mao and his forces, then slipping away. He is disguised as one of Mao's desert squad members." Blythe replied. "It would be best to send just one or two of us to try finding my family; they should know where 'Three' is."

"I'll go." Raiden volunteered.

"Me too." Madoka said.

"Madoka?" Kenta raised an eyebrow.

"I want to help." Madoka replied.

"We'll go with them." Ryo said, stepping up with Kasai next to him.

"Alright, that should be enough. The rest of you, particularly you younger ones, need training." Shinigami spoke up.

"Ever rode a horse bareback before?" Raiden asked Madoka as they headed for the outside of the mountain.

"Well, no."

"Then I'll teach you." Raiden said, shifting to beast form in a flash of light. "Mount up."

"From what? You're a bit tall." Madoka asked.

"Well, find something, and I'll come to you." Raiden replied, glancing around.

"This work?" Madoka asked, climbing up on top of a large slab of rock.

"Sure." Raiden trotted over, and Madoka easily climbed onto his back between his wings. Ryo had already mounted Kasai, and the two phoenixes were already headed for the area where Blythe had said she had last seen her clanmates. Madoka and Raiden quickly followed, with Raiden galloping smoothly along the ground. Madoka felt strangely relaxed, despite the speed they were traveling. She could feel the muscles in the horse underneath her contracting as he galloped, moving his wings slightly to maintain speed and balance.

Suddenly, Raiden skidded to a stop.

"Madoka-chan, get off, quickly!" he whinnied. "And go to Kasai, mount him, hurry!"

Madoka quickly obeyed. "Why?" she asked as she swung her leg over the back of the winged horse and slipped down to the rocky ground. Ryo and Kasai soon landed right behind Raiden.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Kasai asked.

"Inazuma." Raiden replied.

"Inazuma?" Madoka said.

"Lightning L-Drago." Raiden nickered softly. "He's close; I can hear his three heads roaring. Hurry, you have to go on without me!"

"But-" Madoka was hesitant to leave the bey behind.

"Go! I'll catch up!"

"And what if you don't?"

"I've sacrificed being able to battle on this earth in order to defeat him once, and it will be worth it to do it again. Now go!" Raiden leapt into the air and whinnied a challenge in response to an ear-splitting roar.

"Madoka, let's go!" Ryo called.

Madoka quickly climbed onto the flaming bird behind Ryo, and held on tightly as it took off. The three flew away quickly, and a loud, piercing, fierce whinny was the last they heard from Raiden.

* * *

**Meh, that chapter's done! I don't have much else to say, except for a preview of the new Stormflight story that I sneakily announced with the poll mentioned in the last chapter. That plotline just keeps coming back to haunt me. There's a pic announcing it up on DA if you guys want to go check it out. Here's the sneak peek!**

They were legends. Everyone in Japan knew their names, knew their story. The rest of the world, however, had yet to hear anything more than rumors of them, had yet to even see their faces. And that was how they hoped to keep it. Their intent after that one particular day in mid-summer was to at last be able to hang up their systems and be normal, to spend time with the families they had created in the middle of it all, the friends and allies that they had gained. Unfortunately for them, however, this was not to last.

**K, I'm done! Until next time, Galaxy out!**


	6. The Plot Thickens

**Man, after last week's note that Ayra had guessed close to Gingka's location, it seems like everyone knows it now! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and there are more replies to guest reviews in the bottom AN.**

* * *

A few hours of flying later, Ryo, Madoka, and Kasai arrived at the location Blythe had told them about.

"Who goes there?" the group was challenged almost immediately by a figure wearing a tall, pointed hat and a large cloak.

"Ryo Hagane and Madoka Amano. I am Kasai, known to bladers as Burn Fireblaze. Are you from the Striker Clan? Blythe sent us." Kasai replied.

"Ahh, she mentioned something about that a while ago." the cloaked figure replied, taking off his hat to reveal a unicorn horn. "I am Hoshi Striker, but would be known here, if I had a blader, as Star Striker."

"We were sent to ask you where a man known as 'Three' is." Kasai said. "Blythe said that he would have a plan to defeat Mao."

Hoshi glanced up at the sky. "Come inside, we'll talk about this there." he said.

Once they had all gone inside a cave hidden in the rocks, Hoshi began speaking.

"I have not seen Three since a couple of days ago when we kidnapped the squad that he was supposedly a part of. The next day, he tricked Mao into coming here and bringing his best squad, but he gave us orders to not attack them. They are still out there looking for us. We only have one method of communication, and it is not always available."

"So, you don't know where he is?" Ryo said.

Hoshi shook his head.

"What clan is he from? We may be able to find him that way." Kasai asked.

"He isn't a bey. He travels on an L-Drago clan member named Vulca, who is also our only method of communication with him." Hoshi replied.

"Can we find this Vulca?" Madoka asked.

"No need for that, I'm right here." a female voice said from the cavern entrance. A female bey with a dragon tail and sharp fangs soon joined them.

"What does 'Three' want us to do now?" Hoshi asked. "These are some of Blythe's friends, they came to tell us that Blythe wants us to ally with 'Three.'"

"He just wanted me to tell you that it's almost time. He's not here, he's hiding at the moment since Mao is a bit mad at him for blowing up the helicopter the other day."

"Should we join up with Blythe and the Legendary Beys? These three here are representing them to ask us to let them in on our plans so that they can help."

"The Legendary Beys? Definitely. I'll go tell him about this, and meet you where they are if there is a change in plans." Vulca said, turning away. "Where are they, anyway?"

"Mist Mountain." Madoka replied, forcing herself to keep her voice steady.

"Alright, I'll tell him, and then bring any orders that he may have." Vulca turned, shifted to beast form, and flew off.

"Come on, let's go tell the rest of the Striker Clan." Hoshi said, getting up and leading the way.

* * *

About an hour later, Madoka found herself riding on the back of a red unicorn, galloping across the Sahara Desert to reach Mist Mountain. Ryo was riding Kasai and keeping an eye out for any enemies.

Kasai suddenly landed, causing the entire group of unicorns to skid to a stop.

"What's the holdup?" Hoshi asked.

"This is where we last saw Raiden." Kasai replied. "He was right here." the fiery bird pointed to several hoof prints in the sand with his beak.

Madoka scanned the skies. "I don't see any traces of Lightning L-Drago either, who knows what happened to Raiden?" she said.

"Look here!" one of the other Striker clan members said.

"What is it?" Hoshi trotted over.

"Hoof prints. But, not only hoof prints, claw marks. Not to mention a very specific pattern."

"That's-" Kasai was stunned as he flew overhead to get a better look.

"What? What is it?" Madoka and Ryo asked.

"The mark of the Pegasus clan. This specific one is known as the Thundering Feathers Seal, a pattern used to seal away dark powers like that of Inazuma and even Mao, although Mao would be too powerful for this seal to hold." Hoshi said.

"But, that's not the interesting thing about it." Kasai said, landing.

"It's not? But, wouldn't something like this mean that Raiden won and is probably waiting back at Mist Mountain for us now?" Madoka said.

"Something like this, yes. This specifically? No. Raiden doesn't use the Thundering Feathers Seal. He would have used another one, called Lightning Hooves."

"Why is that important?"

"You don't get it, do you? Oh, right, you aren't beys and don't get this kind of stuff in your history classes…" Hoshi said.

"I'll explain." Kasai spoke up. "Raiden's name means Lightning. That's why he can't use a Thunder-style seal, because of that. Also, any seal with 'Feathers' involved in the name can only be used by a female Pegasus Clan member. The males use seals with 'Hooves' in the name. So, from that fact, we know that a female of the Pegasus Clan, with a name that means 'Thunder' or 'Thundering' came to help and performed this seal. We also know that she was quite powerful, since she would have been fighting Inazuma. So, find a female Pegasus with a name that has the mentioned meaning, and you will probably find Raiden."

"Not to mention that the Lightning Hooves Seal that Raiden originally used on Inazuma is here as well, right underneath the other one. So, Raiden sealed Inazuma first, and then another Pegasus strengthened it right afterwards." Hoshi said. "Either way, we need to get out of here. We can talk this over later."

With that, the group left, headed for Mist Mountain.

* * *

-A Couple of Days Later-

"So, the Strikers are headed for Mist Mountain?" 'Three' said, turning to face the dragon girl behind him.

"Yes, I told them that if they would head there, I would bring new instructions." Vulca replied.

"Why are they headed there?" 'Three' turned to pick up a set of paired belts with blader gear attached, beginning to buckle it around his waist as he spoke.

"The Legendary Bladers are preparing to make their move."

'Three' froze, then whirled. "Who?"

"The Legendary Bladers."

"All of them?"

"As far as we know, yes. They sent Madoka Amano and Ryo Hagane, as well as Kasai, or Fireblaze, to ask for our help."

"I thought that whole group was supposed to be dead?"

"Apparently they aren't, at least most of them. I would assume, however, that their leader Kaminari is gone. Why else would they be listening to Blitz Striker for a plan? It should be Kaminari in charge."

"Well, if they've come to us, then we'll help. How fast can we get the entire Striker Clan, plus the others, here?"

"I don't know. It takes me a couple of days to fly the distance, as you know, and I'm fast. Most of them probably can't fly half the Pacific in one shot."

"True. How long would it take to get them to Japan?"

"Depends, what part of Japan are you thinking?"

"Metal Bey City."

Vulca froze, her jaw dropping. "You can't be serious."

"I am entirely serious, Vulca. We have to try, and it's now or never. Now go, and be ready for the final battle."

Vulca nodded, and took off quickly.

* * *

"So, you did find them, you lost Raiden completely, you suspect that a female Pegasus helped him defeat Inazuma, and we're waiting on a member of the L-Drago clan to bring us orders?" Katsutoshi narrowed his eyes at Ryo, Madoka, and Kasai.

"Pretty much." Ryo replied.

"Then I guess our only choice is to wait." Katsutoshi said. "In the meantime, while you were gone, those younger bladers have improved quite a bit under the training of us and our bladers. You should see Ifraid throw her sword, she has hit the target right on every time for the last day or so."

"I guess we will go watch then." Ryo replied, turning away.

"I'm tired, I think I'll go take a nap or something." Madoka yawned.

"Alright, I'll see you." Ryo started down the hall.

"Master Ryo." Katsutoshi said suddenly.

"Yeah?" the redhead half-turned.

"Training area is that way." Katsutoshi pointed down another hall.

"Oh, thanks." Ryo went down the other hall as Madoka headed for the part of the catacombs that had been designated as their sleeping area.

* * *

"_We're all back together, huh? Doesn't entirely feel like it without a certain burger-loving, half-crazy, reckless, headstrong, powerful, Pegasus-wielding blader. No, it will never be the same without him. He sacrificed his life trying to stop that monster, and it turned out to be in vain. But, maybe it won't be. Maybe, if we can defeat Mao, we can avenge the loss of Gingka. But that's just it, this is all a maybe without him. The others might feel differently, but with Gingka, it was never a maybe. 'Maybe we can do this' was never an option. It was always 'We can do this, and we will do it.' I'm even the one that taught him that, I taught him to never give up, and yet here I am, feeling like laying down and quitting. Come on Ryo, you have to do it, because he would want you to fight back, just like you taught him to do."_

Ryo's mind was filled with thoughts of his son as he walked down the hall. He had tried to picture many times in his mind just how Gingka would probably have looked at that point in time, but it was always a vague blur. He couldn't even remember how Gingka had looked before Nemesis, that last day in the WBBA building before they all took off in the helicopter to go fight the dark bey. All of it, everything, was one big blurry picture. Seeing the others all back together now was only bringing back painful memories. He didn't want to forget his son, not at all. The only thing that Ryo wanted to forget was that he was dead.

"You miss him, don't you. Seeing Raiden only made it worse." Kasai said, striding along next to his blader.

Ryo looked at the Phoenix bey in surprise. "How did you-"

"Mind link, we all have one. Every bey can literally read their blader's mind, and every blader can read their bey's mind. That's actually how you are able to control us in battle, when we're in two separate worlds." Kasai replied.

"Oh, so that's how you knew what I was thinking." Ryo laughed.

Kasai grinned. "Pretty much."

"So, what's up with the pink-haired fashion model you seem to have your eye on?" Ryo asked.

"Dang it… Why did I tell you about mind links?" Kasai laughed. The blader and bey walked down the hallway, laughing together.

* * *

"Go for it, Ifraid!"

"Saramanda!"

The sound of metal blades clashing filled the air. Ifraid and Saramanda were deep into an intense swordfight, as their bladers concentrated on ordering them to attack rather than becoming distracted by their movements. Already, every blader in the young group that had followed Ryo had managed to make a few small explosions in battle, a huge indicator of their progress over just the last half-week. All of them now seemed quite comfortable with their beys, if the small groups of mixed beys and bladers were any indicator.

As Ryo watched, he thought about how unearthly of a scene this would have seemed to him merely a month ago. Now, it seemed quite natural, the multiple humanoid figures with wings and tails mixing and chatting with the group of bladers. A medium-sized explosion soon marked the end of Zero and Shinobu's battle, and their beys sheathed their swords and rejoined them.

"Zero! Ifraid!" the two black-and-orange haired teens turned as their names were called by Eito and Oroja.

"Yeah?"

"Battle us next, okay?"

"Alright! Let's go!"

Ryo and Kasai smiled at the group, watching them as they continued battling furiously.

"If only Gingka was here to see this, he would have been proud." Ryo sighed, looking around.

"I'm sure he would be." Kasai replied, picking a few loose feathers out of his blazing wings and tail.

"Kyahh! Ifraid, go!"

The black and orange-haired female bey was now heavily occupied with attacking the smaller, blue-haired one, as their bladers cheered them on and called out orders.

"We will win. We will avenge Gingka's death." Ryo muttered, looking up. Somehow, he felt like Gingka was nearby, watching.

"Come on Kasai, let's join them."

* * *

**Replies to guest reviews:**

**Olivia: You've probably already seen Yuki's return in the last chapter, so that answers that question. As to writing insanity stories, just come up with a bunch of random ideas, have a paint war, water balloons, anything crazy like that goes!**

**ZEKRO123: There are nine chapters total. So, we're two-thirds of the way done with this chapter!**

**Anyway, that's all o have for now! Until next time, Galaxy out!**


	7. Infiltration

**I'm back, again! Hikou Rising is not going to have an update this weekend, only because I haven't even started on the chapter for it. It will be updated next week though!**

* * *

-One Week Later-

"And here we are again." Ryo muttered, looking around at the familiar forest.

"I always wondered what this village actually looked like, you sure thought about it a lot." Kasai said, looking around at the ruins of Koma Village.

"Everyone is regrouping here." Mamoru said, spotting another group approaching.

"Everyone?" Madoka glanced up.

"Yes, apparently this 'Three' has arranged bringing all of your old friends here." Blythe said, walking up to them as Earth Eagle, Tsubasa, Flame Libra, Yu, and several others landed.

"Well, it's nice to see you guys again." Da Xiang commented, walking up with Zurafa behind him.

"Did everyone's beys come out?" Madoka asked.

"I think so. All of ours hid." Mei Mei said.

Aquario tapped his blader on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

"I mean did!" Mei Mei corrected.

"What are their names then? This is Kasai." Ryo introduced his bey.

"This is Zora." Da Xian introduced the golden-eyed woman standing behind him.

"I am Bo." Mei Mei's Aquario said.

"Josei." Chao Xin's Virgo introduced herself with a bow.

"I am Tokage." Lacerta said, scanning the group with her pink eyes and looking rather nervous.

"Aquila." Eagle said as everyone's eyes fell on her.

"Sukeru." Libra introduced herself.

"If you guys are all ready, then we need to begin moving." Vulca said, landing next to Madoka.

"What is the plan? And where is 'Three'?" Blythe asked.

"He's… I'm not sure. He wasn't where I left him, but he left a note saying to sneak in from the south side and push through to Mao's palace. It's where the old WBBA headquarters were, whatever that's supposed to mean."

"It wouldn't mean something to you beys, but that means the very center of town." Ryo said.

"Great, something easy." Aquila said sarcastically.

"Well, let's go. We'll figure out how to do it when we get there, right?" Ifraid said.

"That… sounds exactly like something Gingka would have said…" Madoka said.

"Well, I agree with, umm…" Da Xiang glanced at Madoka for help.

"Samurai Ifraid." Ifraid introduced herself. "I am one of the younger generation of beys, only recently arrived here on Earth."

"Ahh, I see. Well, should we go?" Da Xiang looked around.

"We should split up into groups of five bladers and their beys to get to the city, then split up further when we get into it. Also, we shouldn't go in right now, we need to know a bit more about the city's defenses, meaning the Nemesis Police, before we make the actual assault." Mamoru said.

"Well, that would be logical. Let's do it." Zora said.

Two hours later, Dunamis found himself sneaking into Metal Bey City with Yu, Titi, Kenta, and Eito.

"How in the world did I get stuck with you idiots?" he asked.

"You volunteered to lead a group, and we crowded around you, simple as that." Kenta chuckled. "Now, I see a dump truck with our name on it."

"You have got to be kidding me." Yu spoke up.

"I'm serious! Look, it'll take us straight to somewhere, and anywhere else in the city is closer than here, right? All we have to do is sneak into it and catch a ride." Kenta said.

"Or you could get a free ticket by holding still." a deep voice growled from behind them.

The entire group whirled, only to spot a solitary figure in typical desert squad clothing leaning casually against a tree, arms crossed over his chest.

"If you think you're going to catch the whole group of us by yourself, then you're wrong and extremely overconfident." Dunamis said.

"Did I say anything about catching you? I should think that you've already noticed that I'm not a city squad member."

"Well, duh, but you're still a squad member."

"Am I now? Incidentally, my whole squad was taken captive by a group of beys cloaked to look like humans, and I was the only one who escaped to tell the tale, causing Mao's best squad to be left in the middle of the desert to look for the group that was hidden thirty miles away from the attack location, but they've joined forces with you now, so I highly doubt that they will be found."

"How do you know all that?" Titi challenged.

"Simple. I'm Three."

"You? And you're showing your face here, where Mao could catch you?"

"You're doing the same thing, even if it is technically on my orders. Mao doesn't exactly pay very close attention to the skin color of every number three blader on his desert squads anyway, it was quite simple to kidnap the real member and take his place. That idiot still doesn't know that I've infiltrated his ranks again."

"You dare call Lord Mao an idiot? We will have to deal with you swiftly."

Three turned. "I was merely stalling them, they're really quite gullible."

"Wha-you!" Kenta exclaimed.

"That dump truck sounds good now." Dunamis whispered. "Run for it!"

"Get them!" the newly-arrived city squad called, chasing the five bladers, who dove behind the dump truck before climbing in and driving off, leaving Three and the city squad in the dust.

"You will be brought to Lord Mao for judgment." the city squad leader said, handcuffing Three's wrists behind his back before the false squad member could react.

"Very well then, take me to him." Three retorted.

"Your friend Six will also be facing judgment, so don't expect him to be able to spring you out." another squad member threatened.

"Oh, joy. I was totally expecting him to be able to break me out after he blew up your wall and got us spotted last time." Three replied sarcastically.

"Remind me again why I got stuck with you idiots?" Dynamis muttered as he struggled to keep his balance inside the moving dump truck.

"You-" Kenta began, but Dynamis stopped him.

"I know, I know, that wasn't meant to be answered." Dynamis snapped, then sighed. "At least we got out of that situation, I wonder if that really was Three or if he really was just trying to stall us until that other squad got there."

"If he was an actual squad member, how would he know that we are working with Three, as well as the entire story of how we got here?" Titi spoke up.

"True, that's one point in his favor." Dynamis said.

"And he was wearing Nemesis squad clothing and claimed to be stalling us." Kenta pointed out.

"Which is one point against him." Dynamis sighed.

"But, the uniform he was wearing is only worn in the desert, right?" Titi spoke up. "If he was going to be on their side, wouldn't he have been wearing a city uniform? If he really is on their side, he's way out of his assigned area."

"Another potential point for him. You know, Mao and Rago could just be using him to get us." Dynamis said.

"Ughh, that's a scary thought." Yu said.

"But, we'll go down fighting if it is true, right?" Eight looked around at the older bladers.

Dynamis sighed. "And suffer the same fate as Gingka as well, most likely."

"Yeah, probably." the group fell silent once again, and remained so until they reached Nemesis Palace.

"Umm, how are we going to get through security to get in?" Kenta asked as the joined a long line of dump trucks just outside the Palace.

"That's a good question…" Dynamis trailed off.

"We could jump into the truck in front of us and leave this one here." Titi suggested.

"How would that do us any good? We'd just get into a scuffle with the drivers and attract- Oh no, you can't be serious." Dynamis muttered.

"Look, it's one way to get in. I don't see you guys coming up with any ideas." Titi replied, climbing out of their truck and carefully diving over the back of the one in front of them.

Dynamis and the others sighed and followed quickly.

"Oh, fancy meeting you here." Kyoya joked once they were all inside.

"You guys too, huh?" Kenta chuckled, looking around and spotting the rest of Kyoya's group.

"This had better work, Ka-Ka, or I'm going to kill you when we get found out." Fukiko said, curling her long body around the edges of the truck.

"Stop calling me that, or I'm going to kill you!" Katsutoshi hissed back.

"Shut up or I'll kill you both." Kaoru snarled, momentarily poking his beast form face out of the wall.

"Ouch, someone's a bit tense." Dynamis said.

"No kidding, they've been doing this the entire time." Kyoya sighed.

"They're just tense. What happened to Gingka must be replaying itself in their minds over and over again the closer we get." Ryo sighed. "I can understand their attitude, but Gingka must be avenged."

"And he will be." Kyoya growled.

"Quiet, we're at the gates." Kaoru said, poking his head out of the wall again, then disappearing.

"Afternoon, Eight of squad 239." the group heard the driver say.

"Afternoon, Driver Five. Have you heard the news?"

"What news?" the driver replied.

"The man known as Three has finally been captured. Lord Rago plans on executing him tomorrow in front of the entire city!"

Dynamis and the others glanced at each other in alarm.

"Wow, that's great!"

"Well, you're clear. Move along!"

"That's a definite point in his favor." Dynamis muttered.

"Huh?" Ryo and Kyoya looked confused.

"We met Three before hijacking our dump truck. He's a rather interesting individual, with a very quick mind when it comes to getting out of scrapes. Apparently, it didn't work." Dynamis replied.

"Well, hopefully we can spring him out before anything happens." Ryo spoke up.

"I think we should dive out of here about now, we don't want to go back out of the palace." Kenta said suddenly.

"Right, let's go." Kyoya said, nodding to Katsutoshi, who knelt down and cupped his hands. Kyoya took as much of a running start as he could get inside a moving dump truck, and Katsutoshi vaulted his blader into the air and out of the truck.

"Quickly, we don't have much time." Fukiko growled as she and Kaoru also lined up to vault the others out.

In mere moments, the group was out of the dump truck, the beys exiting last. They darted for the nearest shadow, reaching it in seconds.

"Alright, we should probably wait here for the others to arrive." Ryo whispered, watching the activity in the courtyard ahead.

"Yeah, but we have to be careful." Dynamis said, eyeing the several squads patrolling the area.

"Perhaps we should find better cover, there are too many squads here for my liking." Kyoya whispered.

"Yeah, the front door is right around the corner." Ryo said.

A surprised shriek came from behind them suddenly, and was cut off as Katsutoshi and Fukiko clamped their hands over the mouths of a very startled, trembling young woman, who glanced from one figure to another with frightened, blue-grey eyes.

"Be quiet or we'll kill you." Katsutoshi threatened, taking his hand off the woman's mouth as she nodded.

"Who are you?" Kaoru challenged.

"I'm just the secretary for Lord Mao." she replied quietly.

"Secretary? Mao and Rago have a secretary?" Dynamis was surprised.

"I run all of the squad members and make daily reports to Lord Rago and Mao. Are you here to stop them? You're some of the Legendary Bladers, right?" the secretary asked.

"How did you-" Fukiko was surprised, and Katsutoshi began reaching for his sword.

"I'm not an enemy. I hate working here. Please, stop them? I can even get you into the building and into hiding!"

Ryo and Kyoya looked at each other.

"Can you keep us completely hidden until the rest of our group arrives? There are several more groups on their way." Ryo said, stepping forward.

"Yes, I can do that! Give me a second, and be ready. I can send a squad over here, and you can take their uniforms. There are ten of you, right? There won't be any suspicion, as long as you follow my lead."

Ryo glanced around at the group.

"Alright, but you had better not be fooling us on this one, or we will kill you." Katsutoshi threatened.

The secretary nodded. "Be ready." she whispered before picking up the binders she had dropped and rushing off towards the nearest squad, acting frightened.

"Quick! I thought I saw something over in that shadowy area as I was walking past, you have to go check it out!" the secretary called, tugging on the squad leader's arm to get his attention and sounding completely frightened.

"Then we should go-"

"I'll get another squad to help, you just go check it out, quickly!" she practically shoved the squad members towards the group's hiding spot.

Fukiko, Katsutoshi, and Kaoru quickly shifted into their beast forms in a flash of light.

"They're Legendaries, get them!" The squad charged.

"Alright, now what?" Kyoya asked once the entire squad was tied up and unconscious.

"Shove them down that chute there, they won't be found for at least a week." the secretary replied, pointing to a door. "Then, follow me, and I'll take you to the squad barracks. Just watch the other squads and you'll do fine, I'll be the one giving orders anyway, and I can put you on wall patrol so you can let your friends in."

"Smart girl." Kaoru commented. "Lead the way then."

The secretary smiled, nodded, and turned to lead the way.

"Please understand that if you are discovered, I still have to act as if I am on their side. I will not reveal you, but I will not defend you either." the secretary whispered as she pushed open the door and stepped inside, walking quickly to her desk and sitting down.

"Alright, you are squad number 714. Your numbers, embroidered on your jackets, are your names from now on. Every squad fears Lord Mao, and all are terrified of him. If you can act that part, then you should remain safe until you are ready to attack. You are assigned to the wall patrol in exactly one hour, and your barracks are down that hallway, the third door to your right. Good luck, I can't help you any further from here without getting caught." the secretary handed Ryo a keycard as she spoke.

"What is this for?" Ryo asked.

"Springing Three. You will be on prison guard in his cell block at midnight tonight." she replied.

"Thank you, umm…"

"Just call me the secretary. Everyone calls me that."

"Thank you, Miss Secretary. We will remember your help when we win." Kyoya said, trying to sound confident.

The brunette smiled. "You're welcome, Kyoya." she said.

It wasn't until they reached the barracks that Kyoya remembered: He had never told her his name.

"How did she know?" the greenette whispered.

"Know what?" Ryo asked quietly.

"My name, she knew my name. I never told her what it was."

"Maybe she remembers it from seeing you seven years ago." Dynamis suggested.

"Either way, it's not important. We have to get moving. We only have about forty-five minutes until our patrol starts." Kenta said.

"We need to tell the others to come to the wall so we can let them in." Titi spoke up.

"Yeah, we do!" Fukiko said.

"I'll do it, I'm probably the sneakiest one here." Kaoru said, slipping out.

"Where are you going?" the secretary asked as she spotted Kaoru trying to slip out.

"To tell the others the plan." Kaoru replied.

"Squads are usually due for routine checks, and if there is a member missing who was unreported, it raises suspicion. You had better stay with your squad, ten. Mao's coming down in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks for the warning." Kaoru sighed, returning to the barracks.

"Be careful, Orion."

Kaoru froze and turned around slowly. "What did you just say?" he whispered.

"That is your name, right? I can see the flames, and I'm familiar enough with beys to know what that means. You had better get going, I can hear Mao preparing already."

"Right, I'm on it." Kaoru turned and hurried back to the others.

* * *

**Duunn dunn dunn! Anyone who remembers the original RoN would have seen the events of this chapter coming, but those of you who don't know the original, what do you think? Also, i am thinking of posting the original RoN once this one is finished, if anyone is interested in seeing the improvements i made on it.**


	8. Three' Explored

**Alright, here's the second to last chapter of 'Rule of Nemesis'! Since at least one person wants to see it, I will be combining chapters of the original RoN into longer ones and posting it onto the end of this one. This chapter focuses a bit more on 'Three,' since he needed a little explanation. So, enjoy! For those of you who thought the secretary was Hikaru, you're unfortunately wrong. I did not say she was a bluenette, I said brunette. Good guess though! **

**Gingka: Galaxy doesn't own MFB.**

* * *

"_Well, that was stupid of me. At least Dynamis and the others were able to get away, hopefully they made it. With my orders, they should be somewhere nearby right now, waiting to strike. I only hope they will not wait for my signal, as there won't be one." _Three thought sadly, looking up at the few black clouds he could see through the barred window high in the wall of his cell.

"As long as everything goes according to plan, this should work out fine. As long as they can all get to the courtyard before my scheduled execution, everything should work out." he whispered.

"_I've been fighting Mao for the last three years, but what have a really done up to this point? Have I gained anything by sneaking around and being a mere annoyance, or was it all pointless? Perhaps my time would have been better spent finding the Legendary Bladers, but perhaps not._"

"Ughh, I just don't know anymore!" Three exclaimed, pulling the head covering he was wearing off and throwing it on the floor, allowing a light breeze that had just entered the room to gently caress his face, his eyes closing as he let out a long sigh.

"Hey, quiet down in there!" the guard yelled, banging on the door.

Three half-turned, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Yeah, you just want me to be quiet so you can finish watching your stupid TV show." he muttered, then sighed again and sat down on the floor, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his face in his hands. He froze for a moment as his gloved hands reached his face, then traced them down a scar on his face, one that started from his eyebrow, ran over his eye, and ended just above his chin.

* * *

"_Where am I?"_

"_You're on Spiriestorian, the planet of the beys."_

"_Why can't I see out of my left eye?"_

"_Unfortunately, the scar that was left on your face also left you blind in your left eye. It has almost healed, however, and your right eye is perfectly fine."_

* * *

Three pulled up his right sleeve and glanced at a metal gauntlet underneath, looking again at his near-white left eye. He had woken up in a strange place, one which he had never heard of until that moment. The doctors who had been in the room when he woke up had explained everything to him, where he was, what had happened, everything. The only thing they couldn't explain was how he was still alive.

* * *

"_Whoa, what is this place?"_

"_This is Anashihikou College, the place where every bey, from the least to the greatest, has come to train, and has learned to battle."_

"_Even the Legendary Beys?"_

"_Yes, even them."_

"_Wow…"_

* * *

Three had been fascinated with the technology the beys had, but wondered why they mostly still used swords and older styles of weapons. With the exception of weaponry, their technology was more advanced than that of Earth's. He had met, all in one day, nearly every bey that he had ever heard of, and many that he hadn't. He had chosen to hide his true identity from those who didn't already know it, taking up the identity of a bey, a friend of one who was training at the academy to come through the portal to Earth as one of the new 'Synchrom' system beys, as they had taken to calling themselves. She was the only bey, other than the doctors who had helped his body repair from injuries, that knew the truth.

* * *

"_Yikes!"_

_His sword clattered to the floor._

"_Oh, come on, you've been practicing this combination for weeks and you still can't beat me?" the girl standing across the arena taunted, her blade positioned in front of her._

_He smirked, picking up his sword and raising it. "Oh, I'll get you eventually."_

"_You can try!" she challenged as she flew at him._

* * *

They had trained for weeks, becoming near inseparable except when she had classes to go to. He was the one who helped her study, as she taught him everything she knew.

* * *

_The swords flashed, two figures dressed all in black moving around each other, almost as if they were dancing. _

"_Come on, is that all you've got?" she challenged as she cornered him, her blade at his throat._

_He smirked under the black fabric covering his face, then twisted his arm, knocking her sword away and kicking her in the stomach, sending her stumbling backwards, a look of surprise shining clearly in her blue eyes. _

"_Bet you didn't see that coming, did you?" he lowered his sword._

"_No, I didn't. You have improved greatly since we began. But, you still forgot to watch your blind spot." she said. _

_He smirked and tried to pull away from the wall she had pressed him up against, but found that the left side of his vest was pinned to the wall._

"_Dang it, why do you always do that?" he muttered_

_She laughed and snapped her fingers, causing the small weapons to return to her hand._

"_Because, it's so much fun to trick you when you really get into it."_

* * *

Three sighed again, replaced his face mask and hood, and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. For one year, he had recovered. For three, he had trained, and for three, he had slipped around through Mao and Rago's network of police, evading detection and switching squads several times before finally becoming known as merely 'Three,' his true identity now hidden underneath a complex web work of false identities, lies, and a few years of experience in acting. After thinking over what to do, and adjusting his plans to his current situation, Three fell asleep.

* * *

Ryo, meanwhile, was standing on top of the wall outside the palace, trying not to stare at the lit window that indicated where Mao and Rago were lurking, controlling the world through fear. Kyoya and Katsutoshi were pacing a few feet away, trying to keep up the act of guarding even while Kenta and Titi were letting the others in a few at a time through the small door below.

The secretary had left a medium-sized storage shed unlocked for them to hide in, and half of the group was already huddled inside, nervous, frightened, but confident that they could win. They stayed there for hours, barely daring to move or even breathe, a few of them muttering threats to Mao and each other as a wing was trapped between a door and another person, or a tail was accidentally trod on. Eventually, however, as the night wore on, even the beys, restless and wild as they were, settled down.

The entire group of bladers and beys had not fit in the shed they were occupying, but that was not a problem, as only the Legendary Bladers and Ryo, plus Madoka, Yu and everyone's beys, had made it to Nemesis Palace in the first place. The others were scattered in small groups around the city, divided by teams, if they were in them, and groups of four and five plus the beys, if they were not. Those groups had decided that, rather than potentially sacrificing their lives if the Legendary bladers should fail, they would hide and create a secondary strike on all of the police forces in the city, spreading the news if the Legendary bladers should win.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Madoka whispered.

"I don't know, hopefully not too long." Chris replied, watching the doors and hoping that the group acting as a squad inside was alright. After all, if anything happened to them, he would be without a bey.

* * *

Ryo, meanwhile, was pacing the hallways of the cell block.

"Rescuing Three will have to wait, there are just too many squads here." Kyoya reported as he passed the redhead in the hallway.

"You, Leader and Two of squad 714." a gruff-sounding voice said suddenly.

Kyoya and Ryo turned.

"Yes, Five of squad 281?" Ryo said.

"Stand in front of this cell, me and Eight of squad 872 have to report to Lord Mao." the Nemesis Police member said.

"Alright, we're on it." Ryo replied, taking up position in front of the cell.

"This is the cell he's in." Kyoya whispered, pointing to the number on the door.

"Who?" Ryo half-turned towards the masked Leone blader.

"Three, this is the cell number the secretary told us about. Perhaps we could wait until the coast is clear then 'accidentally' open the door and let him slip out?" Kyoya suggested.

"Good plan, we can tell him where the others are." Ryo and Kyoya fell silent as another group of police marched past on their regular patrol.

"Go, quickly! I'll watch the door." Ryo whispered, handing Kyoya the key and stepping on front of the lock while the greenette opened the door.

"Hssst, Three!" Kyoya hissed at a sleeping figure on the floor.

"Mmmm.. Huh? Who's there?" Three muttered, slowly sitting up.

"I'm here to get you out of here." Kyoya replied. "We have to hurry."

"If you remember, Six, your plan didn't work last time. You almost got us captured again, remember?"

"Huh?"

"Oops, I thought you were someone else. Who are you?" Three stood, obviously on guard.

Kyoya quickly pulled off the goggles, face mask, and cap he was wearing.

"I'm Kyoya Tategami, Legendary Blader of Spring, now let's get you out of here!" the greenette hissed.

"Kyoya? Shouldn't you be hiding until tomorrow?"

"The secretary got us in, now-" Kyoya was startled as Three suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth and moved into a battle stance.

"You're too late, those patrols come by every two minutes, and I can hear the next one now. If you are captured here, your operation will be finished! Get out of here, I can handle myself."

"I'm not leaving you behind. You were the one who brought us together and got us in here, and as much as I'd rather not take orders from you, I won't leave you here to die either." Kyoya hissed.

Three sighed. "What happens to me is none of your concern. My only goal right now is to see Mao defeated, even if that means I have to die when it happens. I've been doing this for the last three years now, and I can handle things here. You need to be ready for tomorrow, now go!"

"You, stop right there!" several voices said at once as the previously dark cell was illuminated in the bright light from several flashlight beams.

"What were you doing in here, hmm? Freeing your little friend I see, Legendary blader?" a pair of red eyes shone from behind the squad that had Kyoya and Three cornered, with Ryo struggling in their grasp.

"Mao, evil as usual I see." Kyoya snarled.

Mao smirked evilly. "I thought you would never come out of hiding, but I must admit, I never thought that you would be connected with Three."

"I wasn't, up until a few weeks ago. I'll join up with anyone to get revenge on you for what you did." Kyoya growled, lunging at the dark bey, but Three grabbed his arm and held him back.

"What I did? Oh, you're referring to your little friend, aren't you? You miss him, and blame me for his death, which I could have accomplished many different ways. Face it, Tategami, you and your pathetic friends can't beat me." Mao snarled.

"Why, you-" Kyoya struggled against Three's grasp, but the masked figure twisted his arm behind his back in one swift motion, causing the Leone blader to yelp in pain and fall to the floor.

"You underestimate us, Mao." Three said calmly.

"Oh, I underestimate nobody, Three. You will all die tomorrow, but first, you will tell me a few things."

"We tell you nothing!" Ryo yelled. "You killed my son, and his sacrifice won't be in vain! We'll take you down, you'll see!"

"Calm down, Mr. Hagane." Three said, surprising Ryo. The masked figure turned to Mao.

"If you dare, tomorrow, give me my launcher back, and I'll fight you, bey to bey." he said calmly.

Mao smirked. "You have no chance, and will end up the same way that Gingka Hagane did when he tried to face my power alone."

"How can I be fighting alone, when the power and feelings of every blader are on my side? You're hopelessly outnumbered." Three said, the tone of his voice suggesting that he was smirking, although his expressions were indiscernible through the thick fabric that covered his face.

"You're a bold one, aren't you?" Mao took a step closer to Three, grinning evilly and unleashing the red-eyed glare that had caused so many others to cower before him.

Three's fists clenched, but he remained motionless, looking Mao in the eye through the goggles that hid his eyes.

Mao raised an eyebrow, surprised, then grinned and turned away.

"Perhaps you can give me a challenge." he smirked, looking over his shoulder.

"It will be your last battle, and your last mistake." Three said.

"On the contrary, it will be yours." Mao said before leaving, the squad filing out behind him and locking Kyoya and Ryo in the cell as well.

Three sighed in relief and slumped against the wall, sliding slowly down to the ground.

"How did you do that?" Ryo asked.

"Look him in the eye?" Three turned his head slightly towards the redhead.

"Yeah, I don't think I could have done that." Ryo replied.

"I didn't. My right eye was closed."

"So, you were looking him in the eye with your left, what's the difference?" Kyoya asked.

"My left eye is blind, I couldn't see him. It's still nerve wrecking though, knowing that he's that close to you." Three replied.

"Blind?" Ryo whispered.

Three nodded. "Yeah, and speaking of which, could you come sit on my right side so that I can see you? It's a bit odd hearing someone and not seeing where they are."

Ryo nodded and got up, moving to the other side of the cell to join Kyoya, who had laid down and was absentmindedly tracing patterns in the dust on the floor.

"We had better rest, we have a big battle coming tomorrow." Three said after a few moments of silence.

"Who are you, really?" Ryo asked, his curiosity aroused by this strange figure.

"I'm not even really sure myself anymore. I've spent so long being someone else that I've almost lost my true identity." Three replied sadly.

"I know what you mean." Ryo said.

"Huh?" Three glanced over at the redhead.

"I have been wearing a mask for the last few years, and only recently took it off. I kept getting recognized by people, who gave me sympathetic looks and wanted to tell me they were sorry about- about what happened the day Nemesis took over." Ryo sniffled quietly.

"The day that Gingka died." Three said, his voice almost breaking mid-sentence.

A few tears fell from Ryo's eyes at the mention of his son. "Yes, that day." he whispered.

Three scooted over next to Ryo and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Let me tell you something, if you don't mind." he said quietly.

"Go ahead." Ryo muttered.

"Do you remember Ryuga Kishatu?"

"Yes, why?"

"He also was sacrificed in the battle against Mao, that's the connection." Kyoya growled.

"That's one thing." Three sighed. "But, I happen to know where he is right now."

Ryo and Kyoya's heads snapped up.

"What? What are you talking about? He's dead, it's impossible for him to be anywhere, isn't it?" Kyoya jumped to his feet.

"I called you Six when you first came in, there's your proof that I know where he is." Three replied smugly.

"Wait, so this 'Six,' are you claiming that he's Ryuga? That can't be true, I saw him disappear into thin air before my eyes!" Kyoya snarled.

"That's exactly what I am saying. His bey teleported him to the bey world."

"How do you know that for sure? Where is your proof?" Kyoya snarled.

"I've been there, I trained with the beys at their college." Three replied.

"Wherever you're going with this, you aren't fooling me. I saw Gingka die. There's no way he could have survived." Ryo said.

"You saw him dying. You never saw the death point, if there was one."

"What, are you claiming that Gingka somehow survived those fatal injuries?"

"Not only that, but I can tell you his current location." Three replied.

* * *

**Me: Dun dun duuun! Ryuga's alive! XD **

**Ryuga: -sarcastically-Great. I'm so excited to be in this story.**

**Me: Oh, come on! I had to put you in somewhere! It was originally earlier, but then I changed it.**

**Ryuga: -narrows eyes- How much earlier?**

**Me: Same chapter that Raiden and the other beys came in.**


	9. Mao and Rago's Defeat

**Here it is! The final chapter of 'Rule of Nemesis!' I don't really have much to say here, except: **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The next morning, Ryo woke up to a Nemesis Police member shaking him.

"Wha?" the redhead muttered, rubbing his eyes as the guard roughly hoisted him up.

"It's time to go." Three said calmly as another squad member handcuffed him. Kyoya was already up and waiting.

* * *

"Where are they? They should have been here hours ago." Kaoru muttered, pacing and looking outside every once in a while, where the preparations for the upcoming execution were almost complete.

"We had better get in position." Chris said.

"I won't fight without Master Kyoya." Katsutoshi growled, buckling his sword and shield onto his back.

"Oh no." Madoka said.

"What?" Chris turned to the brunette.

"They have been captured. Look!" Madoka pointed to a procession outside, consisting of Mao and Rago riding in a tall chair behind the group of Nemesis Police escorting Kyoya, Ryo, Three, and an unfamiliar figure to their doom.

"Then we strike now!" Dynamis said, hiding his purple hair underneath a Nemesis Police squad uniform.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mamoru grinned, then disappeared into a shower of purple sparks that flowed straight into the silver and purple bey in Dynamis's hand. The other beys quickly did likewise, as the bladers suited up in a few spare Nemesis Police uniforms that they had found in the shed, although they suspected that the secretary, who was bringing up the rear of the procession outside, had left them there on purpose.

* * *

In mere minutes, the remaining Legendary Bladers found themselves standing in the front row behind Mao, with the prisoners between them and the God of Destruction.

"Y-you guys, surround this group. Three and Six are going first." the secretary said, pointing at Ryo and Kyoya.

Dynamis nodded and moved into position, hoping that he was playing the part well enough to avoid attracting attention until the time was right. The other Legendary Bladers moved with him, surrounding Ryo and Kyoya.

"Master, it's us. We're here." Katsutoshi whispered into Kyoya's ear. "Are you alright?"

"Except for being entirely baffled by the enigma that is surrounding Three, I'm fine." Kyoya replied quietly.

"Enigma? What do you mean?" Madoka whispered.

"He claims that Six, the one standing next to him on the left, is Ryuga, and he claims that Gingka is alive and that he knows where he is." Ryo replied.

"But that's impossible!" Madoka exclaimed, the slightest bit too loudly.

Rago paused his fancy speech as Mao whirled, scanning the crowd for whoever it was that had dared to speak without permission. The dragon-Pegasus-lion mixed creature slithered into the sky, then roared, the force of his voice blowing off the headgear of everyone, with the exception of Three and Six, whose desert clothing was made to withstand wind.

"Get them!" Rago ordered, pointing at the uncovered Legendary Bladers.

Kasai and Katsutoshi soon had their bladers freed, almost faster than the other beys could appear out of their beys. The formed a circle, with Madoka in the center, and soon blew away all of the police.

"Shall we deal with this ourselves, Master Rago?" Mao snarled.

"Of course. They are nothing to our power!" Mao roared.

"Get ready!" Katsutoshi roared, raising his sword and jumping into a spot next to Mao. Kaoru soon leapt into a spot on the opposite side of the dark bey, and Isamu jumped in a spot between them, forming a semi-circle around Mao, who merely laughed at them.

"You think you can stop me with a half-formed Zeus's Barrier, which won't even work without all of your Seasonal beys? Pathetic!" Mao raised his sword, aiming for Kyoya, who was standing in the front.

"Hold your position!" Kyoya snarled at Katsutoshi, who had started moving towards him.

"Say goodbye!" Mao smirked, swinging down.

Kyoya closed his eyes and waited for the strike, but only heard a clash of metal against metal, followed by a grunting noise. The greenette opened his eyes in surprise.

"Go! I'll hold him off while you get reorganized!" Three shouted, a strong steel blade between him and Mao's sword.

"How did you!?" Ryo shouted.

"How I got free from those handcuffs really isn't important right now, hurrying would be helpful!" Three replied, breaking contact with Mao's sword and leaping to the left, only to crash into a large stack of speakers that had been playing menacing music until the battle started.

"Stupid blind left eye!" Three exclaimed, trying to untangle himself from a few wires. Mao smirked and moved in to attack.

"Ryuga, now would be a good time!" Three called.

"Right." Six pulled a bey launcher out of his pocket and was suddenly holding a sword as well. He attacked Mao, distracting the dark bey while the secretary hurried to help Three out of the mess he had gotten himself into.

"You traitor! Leave him there." Mao roared, expecting the young woman to cower in fear as she usually did.

"Why should I? My act is over now." she replied calmly, pulling a small knife out of her pocket and slicing through the wires holding Three in one swift motion.

Mao kicked Six away and turned to glare.

"What did you just say?" he snarled.

"Tatsuhime!" Six called, launching a bey from the launcher prongs still present on his sword.

"Tatsuhime? You're kidding me!" the Legendary beys exclaimed.

"Pshh, what, I can't show my face anymore because my blader is supposedly dead?" the dragon roared as she burst out of her bey, attacking Mao at full force and creating a huge explosion.

Moments later, the dust cleared to reveal Mao fighting two figures, one in red, orange, black, and gold, and the other in black and blue. However the Nemesis bey took a couple of steps back in surprise once he spotted them.

"I killed both of your bladers! You shouldn't be here!" he roared, attacking again.

"And yet, you let me be your secretary for what, three years?" Kaminari smirked.

"You're the secretary?" Katsutoshi was shocked.

"Shut up and come help, Kat." Kaminari retorted, attacking again.

Mao roared and fired a few bursts of dark energy at the group of bladers, but two more figures jumped in front of them and blocked every lethal bolt.

"You…" Mao snarled at the one on the right.

"That's right, Mao." Three smirked, his eyes locking with the red ones of a very surprised-looking Rago.

"You?!" Madoka and the rest of the group exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Ryo yelled.

"It can't be, I killed you! You can't be him!" Mao roared.

"Too bad for you. That's right, I am Gingka Hagane. I've hidden it for the last seven years, but now is the time to show you, right before you fail." Three, or rather, Gingka, smirked.

"You thought you killed us, but you couldn't have been more mistaken." Ryuga grinned, a slight orange glow behind his eyes as he spoke.

"And now, we're back to finish what we started five years ago!" the two said in sync.

"Kaminari, fly!"

"Roar, Tatsuhime!"

"Come on guys! Kaoru!"

"Katsutoshi!"

"Isamu!"

"Go, Fukiko! Show that big bossy snake what you're made of!"

"I don't believe it… They're alive!" Madoka said excitedly.

Mao roared in anger and split into ten pieces, shifting to match the forms and powers of each of the Legendary Beys- or so he thought. He soon found, however, that their new, unified front was able to easily push him back, one flash of a sword at a time.

"Special move: Armageddon!" Rago called.

"Not so fast! Takahiro, Brave Impact!" Yuki called.

"Fukiko, Ascent Spark!" Titi bounced up and down excitedly.

"Mamoru, Grand Lightning!" Dynamis shouted.

"Shinigami, Exploding Fist!" Aguma punched the air.

"Takeo, King of Thundersword!" King's hair turned from blue to white in his excitement.

"Isamu, Flaming Arrow!" Kenta's eyes shone with excitement ad he called out his special move.

"Kaoru, Barnard's Loop!" Chris called, his Legend Aura appearing around him.

"Katsutoshi, King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!" Kyoya roared.

"Let's show them what we've got, Ryuga!" Gingka called.

"On it!" Ryuga smirked.

Their next words made everyone gasp in surprise.

"Joint Special Move!"

"What! How is that possible?" Madoka exclaimed.

"Draco-Pegasus Supreme Soaring Lightning Strike!" Gingka and Ryuga yelled in sync, as Kaminari and Tatsuhime shifted to their beast forms, intertwined, and crashed down on Mao with the others, the entire combination creating a huge explosion as all ten Legendary Bladers combined their strength, yelling in excitement.

"They did it!" Madoka and Ryo exclaimed as the dark clouds that had covered the earth for seven years rolled back and disintegrated. Simultaneously, Rago and Mao both disappeared into a shower of sparks, and the Black Sun exploded in a brilliant light that soon faded to reveal a large crater where Nemesis's Palace had once stood. Eight of the Legendary Bladers swarmed on the other two, cheering, laughing, and shouting. Gingka yelped in surprise as nearly everyone came up on his left side and picked him up, tossing him in the air before setting him back down and doing the same to Ryuga.

"Don't do that again! You scared me there!" Gingka laughed once his feet were again planted on the ground.

"Right side is good, right?" Ryo asked, walking up next to the younger Hagane.

Gingka turned, grinned, and enveloped his father in a tight hug.

"I missed you dad." he whispered, a few tears falling from his eyes.

"I still almost can't believe that you were alive all this time, but didn't tell me." Ryo sobbed.

"Well, consider this a payback for what you did when this whole mess started." Gingka replied with a contented sigh.

"You are in trouble for not contacting us sooner, you know that?" Fukiko and Isamu pounced on Kaminari and Tatsuhime.

"Bey-pile!" The others exclaimed, tackling the four to the ground while their bladers just laughed.

Gingka pulled away from Ryo and chuckled. "You guys are as crazy as Kaminari said."

"What? She was talking about us?" Fukiko exclaimed.

"Me? Crazy?" Katsutoshi snarled.

Gingka grinned. "Yeah, very crazy. Insane, even."

"Why, you!" Katsutoshi roared, drawing his sword and leaping at the redhead.

"Katsutoshi!" Kyoya yelled, panicking. However, Gingka's reaction was quicker, and the redhead easily blocked Katsutoshi's attack with his own blade, which he practically pulled out of nowhere.

"Sorry, I've been sliced open by a sword enough times." he smirked, meeting Katsutoshi's angry, green-eyed gaze with a calm mixture of golden-brown and silvery white.

"Alright, where in the world did you learn to do that?" Ryo asked.

Gingka sheathed his sword and turned to face his father as Kyoya began scolding his bey.

"Nowhere." he grinned mischievously.

"He learned it from me on Spiriestorian." Kaminari said.

"Which… Isn't in this world, I get it." Ryo laughed.

"Gingka! You're alive!" the exclamation came suddenly from all around the group as the rest of the bladers who had been hidden in the city arrived. Gingka was soon buried in a pile of excited bladers.

"Guys! You're all here!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Of course we are! We came with the other Legendary Bladers, but how are you here?!" Masamune and Team Dungeon asked.

"What, you didn't bother to look at what I'm wearing?" Gingka laughed, breaking away and indicating the Nemesis Police desert squad uniform that he was still wearing.

"You're Three!?" Blythe and the rest of the Striker clan, as well as Vulca, were shocked.

"Wait, he's the one who called us here?" Team Wang Hu Zhong exclaimed.

Gingka smiled and closed his eyes. "Yes, it was me the whole time. I apologize for the deception, but, as I only met most of you within the past few hours, it was too close to Mao and Rago for me to reveal my true identity then, and risk getting killed for real right away. I figured that, if I could just keep it a secret until I got all of you together, then we could catch him by surprise and defeat him. To tell the truth, I thought that all of you guys, or at least the other Legendary Bladers, were dead anyway, until Vulca told me that you guys had made contact with her and the Striker clan."

As soon as Gingka had finished speaking, Zero and the others arrived. Kite was soon busy looking Eight over, making sure he was okay.

"Who is that?" Kira asked, catching sight of Gingka.

"I don't know, he wasn't in the original group, but he looks like he's related to the Phoenix." Zero replied.

"He's Kaminari's blader… He's the one you all thought was dead!" Ifrit laughed.

"Huh? Wait, you knew this whole time?" Ryo practically exploded.

"Of course I did! We used to watch him and Kaminari sword fighting! He trained with us to be able to protect himself from Mao's attacks, so that Kaminari could focus entirely on defeating Mao!" Ifrit laughed.

Gingka grinned. "Well, if it isn't Samurai Ifrit and the other Synchroms! Long time no see, huh?"

"I don't believe this! Why didn't you tell us this?" Mamoru exclaimed.

"He and Kaminari told us not to, of course! They wanted to keep the fact that they were alive a secret, so that-" Bahamoote began, but Gingka cut her off.

"I told them already, just before you got here." the redhead said.

"Well now, the battle is over. The question is, what do we do next?" Kaminari spoke up, standing with the other beys.

Gingka turned to his bey with a grin. "I know what I'm going to do." he said.

"Me too." Ryuga smirked at Tatsuhime, who raised her eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Wait, wait, while you're at this, I'm going to do it too!" Titi chimed in.

"Huh?" everyone else was confused.

"But, it can wait until later. For now… Kaminari!" Gingka exclaimed.

The hint of a broad grin broke out through the fabric covering the lower half of Kaminari's face.

"Let's go!" the ninja girl shifted to her beast form with a loud whinny, shining armor appearing in place moments later.

Gingka ran over to the winged horse and vaulted onto her back, picking up the reins that were hanging on her neck and gripping tight with his legs.

"Whoever destroys the most Nemesis Police outposts wins! Yahoo!" Gingka shouted as Kaminari reared up on her hind legs and leapt into the sky.

"Heh, wait up, Hagane!" Ryuga called, mounting Tatsuhime and soaring off after the retreating figure.

"No fair! You guys worked under the guise of NPS agents and know where they all are!" Kyoya shouted, mounting Katsutoshi and following suit. "Either way, I'm still going to destroy more!"

"Those three, always in competition." Ryo laughed.

"Hey, you guys aren't allowed to blow up anything without me!" Titi and Fukiko yelled in sync, taking off as well.

"Anyone else care to take-" Ryo turned to look at the other Legendary Bladers, only to find that they were already gone.

"Me too!" all of the other bladers soon joined suit, and the explosions around the world soon marked the final end of _The Rule of Nemesis_.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's done!**

**Gingka: I'M BLIND!**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Gingka: HOW COULD YOU?!**

**Me:-sweatdrops- You do know that most of the readers guessed that you were Three within about two chapters of Three's first appearance, right? Kaminari, do the announcements while I deal with him.**

**Kaminari: Got it. Anyway, first up: Galaxy will be posting the original RoN as further chapters of this one, since someone wanted to read it, and Galaxy wanted to show just how much it has improved. Second, a story which anyone who did read the original RoN already knows about: 'Aftermath of Nemesis.' This story, which is the sequel to RoN, was not actually completed when Galaxy took the original down, but she couldn't have a sequel to a story that didn't exist on the site. Hopefully, she will be able to post the first chapter of that story next week! Third: Galaxy has already finished writing two chapters of the new Stormflight story, and will likely post that with next weekend's update of 'Hikou Rising!'**

**Me: So, for a quick recap, next week:**

**Look for the original RoN posted as further chapters of this one.**

**Look for 'Aftermath of Nemesis.'**

**And, look for 'Stormflight: The Final Battle!'**

**Hopefully I can keep up with all three! Until next week, Galaxy out!**


	10. Original RoN: Part 1

**So, as promised, here is the original RoN. There are a few major differences between the original and the rewrite, the main ones being chapter length and writing quality. This single post contains three chapters of the original, but is still only a little over my current normal chapter length of 3,000 words. I have not changed any of the original grammar from before, so it will not be up to my current writing standards, which have changed a whole lot since I started writing.**

* * *

Running. That was what Zero had been doing for the past two years. Running from Nemesis's police. Running from the supposed fact that there was no hope. Running from those who wanted to take his bey away from him. It had been seven years since Nemesis took over, and there was no memory of the Legend Bladers, Nemesis had made sure of that. There were only the myths whispered around town by people too fearful of nemesis to say them out loud. Those forbidden myths were the only thing that gave people hope. Zero kept running, ducking into a small building and hiding until Nemesis's police gave up and went away. Zero fingered the piece of paper he had found. Well… it had found him, actually.

-Flashback-

Zero was running after having shouted to the people in the town square that there was hope for a future without Nemesis. He had already lost track of the police, but they would still be searching. He stopped running, ducking into an alley to catch his breath when suddenly, a piece of paper blew into his face.

-end flashback-

Zero unfolded the piece of paper and looked at it once again, trying to find the meaning of the few symbols written on it. First, a logo, the words of which said B-Pit. Second, a design not unlike the fabled symbol of Team GanGan Galaxy, only with the letters LB on it instead of a G. Zero had seen the symbol for GanGan Galaxy while hunting around the old Bey Stadium for something to eat or some new bey gear. Third, a strange design that he had never seen before, but was sure it was a bey's face bolt design of some sort. He fumbled around in his pockets for his bey and pulled it out. Someone, he didn't know who, had handed it to him seven years ago, only about a week since Nemesis had taken over. Zero might not have known the name of this mysterious cloaked blader, but, even though he was only seven at the time, he had never forgotten the words the stranger said to him. "You have to potential to defeat Nemesis, practice with this and become stronger, never forget the blader's spirit and never give up hope." with that, the blader had shoved him into an alley and run off, away from a squad of policemen that were after him. Zero had never found out what became of him, or if he had gotten away. Hearing more police outside, Zero frantically looked around for a place to hide. Spotting an old, dusty cabinet in the back of the room, her bolted over to it and climbed inside just as the police kicked the door down. Zero crawled back further into the cabinet. It was only a matter of time until he was caught, unless he could find some way to escape. He felt along the back of the cabinet, hoping to find a corner to hide behind or something. Instead, his fingers felt a small metal knob. Zero carefully turned around and shone a small, dim flashlight on it. It was barley visible, but it moved. Zero turned it, and instantly, silently a door opened in the back of the cabinet. Just before he crawled inside, Zero noticed a design on the door. It was the same design as the third one on his paper, the one he didn't know. Zero pushed the trapdoor shut just as the police shone their flashlights into the cabinet. He was safe.

**-End chapter 1-**

* * *

As Zero crawled through the narrow passageway, he wondered why he kept trying, why was he still trying to give people hope? Why wasn't he just submitting to Nemesis and admitting that there was no way out of his reign? He didn't know, but something inside him made him want to keep fighting, made him want to never give up on this one myth he always held on to, the one that nemesis had forbidden anyone to mention or even think about. Zero kept reminding people about it and for some reason Nemesis hated him for it. If it was only a myth, then why was Nemesis afraid that people would think about it? It wasn't like it could bite him if it was only a myth, and it wasn't likely that the only reason was that Nemesis didn't want people to think that there could be someone out there that could defeat him if it wasn't true. That could only mean…. Zero's thoughts were cut short as he bumped into something and fell back. A wall? Zero reached forwards and felt for it, but there was nothing there. Then, he heard it, the quiet sounds of someone breathing nearby, they sounded like they were panicking, whatever it was. "hello?" Zero whispered.

"who's there? I've got a- uh-a-a-rock here and I'm not afraid to use it" a voice replied through the darkness.

"who are you?" Zero asked.

"you- you're not with Nemesis, are you?" the voice replied. Whoever it was, they were scared.

"n-no" zero said. "my name is Zero Kurogane"

"Zero?" the voice said. "aren't you that kid who is always trying to give people hope by talking about you-know-what?"

"yes, I am" Zero replied, noting suddenly that he was talking to a girl. "who are you?"

A light turned on, and Zero found himself almost face-to-face with a young woman. "my name is Madoka Amano" she replied, holding up her lamp and getting up, only to be knocked down again by a blast from further down the tunnel. Madoka got up, shaky and wide-eyed. "they've found the tunnel!" she whispered, scared.

"come on then!" Zero replied, grabbing her hand and running in the opposite direction of the blast. They heard yelling behind them, and ran faster. Suddenly, they came to a dead end. "n-now what?" Madoka whispered. "this end was open seven years ago when Gingka escaped out of it!"

"G-Gingka?" zero said, shocked. "you mean he actually exists? Where is he?"

"now is not the time for that!" Madoka hissed. "we have to get out of here! Ill tell you the story later!"

"right" Zero said, thinking hard for possibilities of escape. "ahh, I've got nothing!"

"use your bey!" Madoka hissed, pointing at the small box by his side.

"my- ohhh! Great idea!" Zero replied, quickly getting Ifraid out and preparing his launcher. "Let it Rip!" Ifraid flew at the rock wall, but didn't put a scratch in it. Instead, it fell at Zero's feet, motionless. Zero picked it up. "now what?" he said, tearing up. Madoka screamed as Nemesis's police force rounded the corner and shone their powerful searchlights full on her and Zero.

"get them!" one of them yelled, obviously the leader. Zero and Madoka jumped aside as the police launched their beys, missing zero and Madoka, but, unfortunately for them, blasting the rock wall wide open. Madoka grabbed Zero's hand and pulled him outside and into the forest before he realized what was happening. They ran for a couple of miles before stopping. "I think we lost them" Madoka panted, seeming relieved to be out of the tunnel and away from danger-for now.

"you said you knew where Gingka was?" Zero said, out of breath.

"no, I said he escaped from Metal Bey City through that tunnel, it's the only way out other than flying, making it the only safe way out" Madoka replied. "I helped him escape, but after he left the tunnel, I never saw him again." she started crying, sitting on the ground, her skirt torn, her clothes dirty. Zero just sat there. "_never saw him again? Never found out what became of him?_ _does he even still exist?" _he wondered. Looking off into the distance, he could just barely see the high wall around Metal Bey City, blocking everyone inside, and keeping potential threats out. They couldn't go back there, and he felt like he needed to protect this young woman who had lost all her friends and had been living in that tunnel for who knew how long, hiding, afraid every day that someone would find her and take her to Nemesis. Zero looked the other way, into the mountains, the tops of which were covered completely by the dark clouds that had enveloped the entire earth for as long as Zero could remember. When he looked back at Madoka, she had stopped crying and was also looking at the mountains.

"want to go there? We could hide for a while and find your friends, Nemesis would have a hard time finding us" Zero asked, uncertain whether or not he should speak.

Madoka stood up. "there should be a stream around here somewhere" she replied." we could at least wash off first."

"yeah, good idea." Zero said, standing up. "_she probably knows this area a lot better than I do" _he thought. "_at least I can stay with her and offer some protection from Nemesis's forces" _"so…. Are we going then?" he asked uncertainly.

"yeah, follow me" Madoka said.

"_she seems a lot more confident now that we are away from the main danger" _Zero thought.

After walking for a while, they came to a small pool with a cascading waterfall pouring into it. Madoka sat down, took off her shoes, and dipped her feet in, lost in memories of years ago.

-flashback-

Madoka and Kenta dipped their feet into the cool water. It felt good, lapping around their toes, cooling their feet, sore from walking. Benkei and Kyoya, nearby, were figuring out their next route. "come on guys, lets go!" Benkei called.

"aww, cant we have a few more minutes?" Kenta called back.

"yeah, just a few more? My feet still hurt!" Madoka replied.

"Bu-bu-bu-bull! We cant waste time here, and I'm not carrying more baggage!" he yelled, stamping the ground with his foot.

"what? Who are you calling baggage?" Madoka yelled.

"yeah, we have ears you know!" Kenta shouted.

"Bu-bu-bu-bull!" Benkei shouted, kicking a stick, which in turn flew and hit a beehive, angering the bees, who flew at Benkei. "bu-bu-bu-bees!" Benkei yelled, running away.

"that's what you get for bugging the bees!" Madoka and Kenta said, dancing. "ahh! Foot cramp!" they both fell over.

-end flashback-

"Madoka? Madoookaaaa?" Zero said, poking her arm.

"huh? Oh, sorry, I was just remembering something" Madoka said, getting up and putting her shoes back on. She had plunged her whole body under that waterfall, and was dripping wet, but her clothes would dry.

Zero was dripping wet as well, but he wondered why Madoka had gotten so lost in thought. Something great must have happened here, something she liked to remember. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"lets go then" she said, walking off towards the mountains in the distance, Zero following close behind.

**-End chapter 2-**

* * *

The next morning, Madoka woke up early, and soon woke up Zero as well. "look!" she whispered, pointing into the bushes.

"w-wha?" Zero said, still sleepy.

"look there!" Madoka said excitedly, still pointing. A bey was spinning in the bushes, like it was watching them. It had a tall gold colored spin track and performance tip, and was definitely not a synchrome like Zero's Ifraid. As the gold and silver colored bey began to emit its aura, Zero freaked out and went for his launcher, but Madoka grabbed his arm. "don't!" she said. "I recognize that bey! Its blader is a friend, one of the Legend Bladers!"

"it is? A-a legendary bey?" Zero whispered, staring at it.

"yes, I am." a voice said from the bushes.

"w-who's there?" Zero asked. Madoka hid behind him.

"just me" Sagittario replied, appearing out of thin air above its bey. "don't worry Madoka"

"h-how do you know my name?" Madoka asked the centaur archer.

"I should, you fixed me many times." Sagittario replied calmly. "but, who is that young blader you have brought with you to this sacred place?" he eyed Zero suspiciously.

"I-I'm Zero Kurogane" Zero replied.

Sagittario's eyes narrowed, looking at Zero. "and your bey?" he asked.

Zero held out Ifraid. "it's Samurai Ifraid" he said.

Sagittario uncrossed his arms. "very well, come with me then." he said, turning and offering his hand to Madoka.

"wait!" Zero called. Sagittario turned.

"what did you mean by 'sacred place?'" Zero asked. Madoka nodded in agreement, as if asking the same question.

"you are within two miles of Koma Village" Sagittario answered. "and that is where we are going, now follow me" with that, he disappeared into a shower of sparks, leaving only his bey behind for them to follow. As Zero and Madoka watched, the stamina-type zoomed off into the bushes. "follow me" they heard Sagittario's voice again. They glanced at each other, then followed the bey uncertainly. When they arrived at the gate to Koma Village, now in ruins, Sagittario suddenly turned, and took off into the forest. "it isn't safe in this clearing" he said, appearing once again in the bushes. "quick, climb on my back, I will take you to Kenta Yumiya, my blader, on his orders."

"Kenta…" Madoka breathed, and climbed trustingly onto Sagittario's back, not thinking for a moment that it should not be solid. Sagittario helped her up, then turned and extended his hand to Zero, who took it, and soon found himself riding the spirit of a legendary bey through the forest on his way to meet the Legend Blader who owned it.

"Sagittario?" Madoka said, the bey turned his head towards her slightly. "is Pegasus anywhere around here?" she asked. "I would like to see him and find out where Gingka is."

"her" Sagittario corrected. "Pegasus is a girl, and I do not know where she is. Neither does Gingka, I believe. You are familiar with the fact that Pegasus dropped him off at the B-Pit and he escaped from there, correct?"

Madoka nodded.

"Pegasus dropped him off and then disappeared, neither me nor Kenta has seen her or Gingka since"

Madoka gasped. "so he…"

Sagittario nodded. "may or may not still be free from Nemesis. Kenta may have a clue on where he is, but he will tell you himself."

By now, they had reached the old, cracked Green Hades stadium, the very one where Gingka had defeated Hyoma when they had first come to Koma Village, nine years ago. Sagittario, despite the fact that there was a clearing, galloped straight into the middle of it- and fell right through. Madoka and Zero screamed as they fell, Sagittario had gone back into his bey, leaving them to fall alongside him. Madoka squeezed her eyes closed, waiting for impact, but felt herself fall into someone's arms instead. When she opened them, she was looking right into the eyes of a familiar green-haired blader.

"Kenta" Madoka gasped.

Kenta set her down carefully. Madoka gave her friend a big hug, crying she said "I thought I would never see any of you guys again!"

Kenta hugged her back. "I know Madoka" he said, letting go of her.

She wiped tears from her eyes. "you grew a lot since the last time I saw you, to be able to catch me while I was falling!" she exclaimed, standing back to look at him.

"I know" he said laughing. "you might want to say a word to your friend there though, he doesn't seem to notice that he has stopped falling."

Madoka turned, then laughed. Zero was lying on the ground, eyes squeezed tight shut, still yelling. Yuki was standing next to him, trying to figure out what to do about it.

"I caught him, but he doesn't seem to have noticed it yet" said a bewildered Yuki.

Madoka ran and hugged Yuki as well, then poked Zero's stomach. "Zero, we aren't falling anymore" she said.

Zero stopped screaming and opened his eyes to find himself in a dark tunnel lit by torches. He sat up. "where are we?" he yelled.

Kenta clapped a hand over Zero's mouth. "shh! We cant yell down here! Its ok if you are falling, but please keep it down so Nemesis doesn't find us!" He hissed, then let Zero go.

Zero scuttled to hide behind Madoka. "w-who is that?" he asked in a whisper.

Madoka laughed. "Zero, meet Kenta. Kenta, Zero!"

"you're Kenta?" Zero asked. Kenta nodded as Sagittario appeared out of thin air behind him.

"Yuki, where is Anubis?" Madoka asked.

"I think he is off in Egypt somewhere "Yuki replied. "it made more sense for him to hide there, as he is an Egyptian god. He's probably in a temple over there if you want to go look for him I know that all the Legend Bladers have clues to the locations of other Legend Bladers, but we won't tell just anyone"

"oh, that reminds me Kenta " Madoka said, turning to her friend. "Sagittario said that you might have a clue to where Gingka is?"

"I do, but I don't know for sure" Kenta replied. "let's talk about it after dinner ok?"

Zero's ears perked up at the word "dinner" he jumped up. "dinner? Where? Is it soon?" he asked.

Kenta laughed. "I think Hyoma is cooking it right now" he said, leading the way.

Yuki followed behind the talking, laughing group, deep in thought, his eyes unnaturally glowing blue.

-in some temple in Egypt-

This temple was in ruins, but it still held one thing that attracted this strange creature. Most people saw it as a plaque on a wall, or maybe a weird design on a road sign or on the ground. Whatever it was, it didn't want to be seen. As it floated cautiously towards the large statue of Anubis, it looked left and right before suddenly disappearing in a flash of bright light and re-appearing as a humanoid figure. Tapping the toe of the statue, a fuchsia streak of hair burst into pink flame. One thing that few would notice about this statue, was that its eyes actually glowed blue. Nemesis's agents had been here years ago, looking for the bey, Mercury Anubis by name, who was rumored to have appeared here after fleeing with its blader from Nemesis.

"Anubis, any word?" the strange humanoid creature whispered. There was no reply from the statue-for a moment, then the whole thing seemed to catch fire, glowing an unnatural blue color, it shrank until it was closer to the same size as the humanoid the creature had become.

"only a contact from Yuki" Anubis replied, his bey spinning at his feet.

"what did he say?" the other asked.

"not really your business, is it Orion?" the dog-headed bey said. "what brings you here? Shouldn't you be out gathering supplies and protecting your blader?"

"I saw your eyes glowing, you know that is a signal to me" Orion replied. "I was wondering if you were speaking with Pegasus."

Anubis sighed and sat down on the ground. "no, no word yet. I have been sending the cloud patterns to her every day like she wanted me to, but I haven't heard a word back from her yet."

"well, guess ill go gather more supplies" Orion said, turning to leave and returning to its beast form.

"good luck Orion, be safe" Anubis said, getting up and returning to what everyone in the area thought it was- a mere 200-foot tall statue of the Egyptian god Anubis. As Orion left, the roar of a lion sounded across the desert.

-back in Metal Bey City-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THEM" Nemesis roared at the squad of police he had sent out to investigate the old B-Pit after they had reported losing track of the trouble maker Zero Kurogane in that area. The squad cowered, Nemesis roared again, transforming into the feather-winged dragon form it had used to defeat the Legend Blader Gingka Hagani. Nemesis roared again. "I WANT THEM FOUND! DO NOT RETURN UNTIL YOU HAVE INVESTIGATED EVERY INCH OF JAPAN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" the squad of police nodded and fled from his presence.

"Lord Nemesis sir?" a young girl, Pegi Bikuban by name, said uncertainly, trying to attract his attention.

"WHAT IS IT SECRETARY?" Nemesis said, in a voice slightly less than his usual roar reserved for speaking to his squads.

"squad number 2987 has reported in from the ruined village my lord, they said they think they spotted the bey Flash Sagittario headed northwest towards the mountain" she reported quickly with a deep curtsy. "squad number 2343, stationed in the Sahara desert, has reported seeing a road sign change appearance as they passed by it a couple of times" another curtsy. "and squad number 9174, stationed somewhere else in the Sahara has reported seeing a very strange creature of large size, which they say was roaring, bleating like a goat, and hissing all at the same time, as well as blowing fire. They also say that they refuse to go any closer to that mountain where they saw the creature." another curtsy.

"HMMM… HAVE SQUAD 2987 PURSUE FLASH SAGITTARIO UNTIL THEY CATCH IT, TELL SQUAD 2343 KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON THAT ROAD SIGN AND REPORT BACK IMMEDIATLEY IF IT CHANGES AGAIN, AND CALL SQUAD 9174 BACK FOR BEING CHICKEN HEADS, SEND OUT SQUAD 2359 OUT IN THEIR PLACE" Nemesis replied. "SQUAD 9174 WILL BE PUNISHED FOR BEING CHICKEN HEADS…." he trailed off as Pegi left the room, plotting the punishment for the doomed squad.

"_so far so good" _Pegi thought, sitting back down at her desk at the front of Nemesis's palace. He had hired her to report on the progress of the squads and keep them organized, from squad 1000 to squad 9999. She was also to answer any calls to the palace and "welcome" any visitors, keep the prisoners organized in their cells, select where to place the new ones once they were caught, and basically maintain anything around the world that may require Nemesis's attention. She had no security cameras on her desk, as she was supposed to watch the security guards themselves. Nemesis trusted her to keep all this in order, thinking she was an exceptionally smart human being, he had hired her instead of millions of others he could have picked. She smiled at that thought. This post had its advantages, that was for sure. She was literally the only one other than Rago, who was mostly plotting stuff in his room anyway, who could safely approach Nemesis without having to worry about being yelled at. Suddenly, a light on the control board next to her computer blinked on. She sighed and pressed the button. "yes, lord Rago?" she said, straightening her blouse. "yes sir, I will be right there" she released the button and stepped into the nearby elevator, heading to Rago's room at his command. When that blader called, there was no denying him. Even Nemesis had to obey him, although he usually agreed with Nemesis's decisions. Rago wasn't the only blader she would answer to though, there was one other that she would answer the call of. As she stepped into Rago's room, red hair shining, white blouse perfectly straight, notebook in hand, she forced herself to manage her calm. Nemesis, being a bey, usually didn't care at all whether her blouse was straight or not, in fact, the force of his power, his voice, usually knocked it crooked anyway. But Rago was a different matter. He would yell at her if everything wasn't perfect. She stood against the door and waited for him to acknowledge her before stepping over to him.

"I need a record of all the squads that have been punished by Nemesis within the past month and what happened to them, what punishment they received and why" he said quickly. "understood?"

Pegi nodded.

"Then you may leave, I want that information by tonight, understand?" he said, opening the door and indicating that she was to leave.

Pegi nodded again and stepped out of the room with a curtsy. Back at her desk a few minutes later, her fingers flew over the keys, gathering the requested information.

"squad 2128, forgot to close the front door after they entered the building, punished by being forced to hang upside-down from the balcony for a full week without doing anything else, no talking or anything.

Squad 2348,neglected to catch Zero Kurogane, made to go out and stay out until they do…..the list went on and on, over 200 squads that month had been punished, mostly for small things, like forgetting to put Rago's leftover sausage on the top shelf of the fridge, putting it on the bottom shelf instead….. Tripping over Nemesis's tail(which he had actually swept under them all as they were leaving his presence) their punishment for that had been they had to jump off the wall into the forest outside, only half of the squad had survived as a result. Nemesis was definitely one for carrying out unusual punishments, that was for sure. A couple of hours later, Pegi finally had the amount of information it would have taken a normal human five weeks to collect. Pegi smiled as the squad that had been hanging over her shoulders the whole time commented on her very bad typing skills and extreme slowness. _ahh, squad 2984, punished for getting Rago's cereal with milk that was one degree colder than he wanted it, punishment: they have to hang around me all day and put up with my speed, while continually making remarks about my slow speed and messy typing that doesn't exist"_ she thought with a smile, turning around and tripping the squad leader with a low spiral kick, which no human should be able to do without years of practice. She then walked off to Rago's quarters, stepping in exactly on time, not one second early, not one second late, having waited a full hour after completing her assignment, having way too much fun tripping squad 2984. As she stepped into Rago's office with the data, he turned, seemingly surprised that she had finished right on time.

"you have the data I requested?" he said. She held it out to him and he took it. "excellent" he said, obviously very pleased.

-at the base of squad 9174 in the sahara-

"we are in trouble" the squad leader reported. "Nemesis has called us chicken heads and requestes us back at base immediately. They are sending another squad to take our place" the rest of his squad seemed very afraid at this disturbing news. They would be the sixth squad sent out that had been called chicken heads by Nemesis and called back, never to be heard from again. They were the first to actually report back what they had seen however, so maybe there was some hope.

-flashback-

The squad was all in place around Mist Mountain, investigating a rumor Nemesis had heard of a Legend Blader somewhere on it. Their hopes were high. if they could catch the blader who was supposed to be here, they would all get promotions as well as easier missions. Suddenly, they heard something like a goat ahead. Followed by roaring, hissing, and more bleating. Then, they saw it, the fabled Chimera. Sure, they could only see two of its heads, but they could hear the third one loud and clear. They were about to run, but held their ground, until a burst of flame came from the two heads visible, and a third burst from behind them. They all panicked and ran, even the squad leader, who was supposed to be the bravest.

-end flashback-


	11. Original RoN: Part 2

**I forgot to mention this in the last section, but you may have noticed that the beys go by their canon names in the original. This is because i only came up with the actual names a few months ago, while this story was written over a year ago.**

* * *

-back at Anubis's temple-

Orion was panicking. According to Pegasus, he had been spotted by one of Nemesis's squads, and they were watching the sign that was his usual hiding place on the way to visit Anubis. he had always passed through that area at night, just to be safe, but there was one time where he had gone through during the day, and now he wouldn't be able to go that route again. He rushed in, quickly switching to his humanoid form and tapping Anubis's toe, before noticing that Anubis was once again communicating with someone, either Pegasus or Yuki. After a couple of minutes, the blue light faded from the statue's eyes, and Anubis shrank down to his usual size.

"Pegasus says that the squads watching Mist Mountain are being switched out. We need to warn the group there so that they can not be doing any major activity above ground when the new squad flies over and the old one leaves." he reported quickly.

Orion nodded. "and that sign that is my usual hiding place is constantly being watched, I heard them talking about it last night."

Anubis nodded. "yeah, she told me that too. Looks like you have to go back to going under the sand from now on, in bey form only."

"yeah, I still hate that route though" Orion replied. "it's a full 50 miles from here to Chris, and I don't like sand."

Anubis sighed. "I know, but we have to stay here and help our bladers."

"agreed" Orion replied. "guess ill be headed over to Mist Mountain now to warn Leone."

Anubis nodded, returning to his 200-foot statue. "you do that" he said.

Orion disappeared into a shower of sparks and zoomed off towards Mist Mountain. He only had a few hours before the squads switched, and their friends at mist mountain needed to know about it. If only he had Pegasus's speed…. Well, nothing he could do about it right now, he just had to hurry.

-near Koma Village-

Madoka and Kenta were sitting in a tree near the Green Hades. Kenta had said that this tree was where the potential clue to Gingka was, but Madoka didn't see anything. "there!" Kenta whispered suddenly, pointing. See the light at the top of the mountain? It only appears at this time, from this branch of the tree, looking from this angle, when there are no clouds covering the mountain. And its blue! The same bright blue color as Gingka's Blader Aura!"

Madoka nodded. "you're right! I do see it!" she exclaimed.

Then, Sagittario burst out of the green hades's center. "Madoka! Kenta! I was spotted earlier today and Nemesis has a squad after me! We have to get back underground now!

"what?" Madoka and Kenta exclaimed, entirely forgetting about Gingka for the moment. Kenta jumped down, then held out a hand to help Madoka down. Together, the three ran for the center of the stadium, only to be surrounded by nemesis bladers.

"get behind me!" Kenta yelled, grabbing Sagittario off the ground and pulling out his launcher. "come on Sagittario, don't let me down now on this, we have to blow them all away!" he muttered. "Let it Rip!" he launched, sending Sagittario flying at the other beys. But there were too many, and after about 30 minutes of straight battling, both Sagittario and Kenta were tiring….

-underground-

Zero heard yelling. Yuki was shaking him awake. "Zero! We have to get the barrier put in place quickly! They found us!"

Zero jumped up at "found". "they what?" he said, scared.

"come on! We have to block them! Kenta and Madoka are still up there and-"

A large explosion shook the ground, knocking them both over.

-above ground-

"come on Sagittario! Special move! Diving Arrow!" Kenta called, defeating the last of the Nemesis bladers, who were busy reloading their beys to make another attempt.

Madoka watched from behind Kenta as the now-19 year old Legend Blader battled it out, trying to protect her and the group below their feet. But Kenta was wearing down, and the Nemesis bladers were showing no sign of stopping. "Kenta…." she whispered, watching him, barley able to stand but still trying to fight against nemesis's allies.

Kenta was panting, out of breath, and the enemy seemed to only be getting stronger. They were reloading for the fifth time now, and he suddenly realized that he had played right into their hands, battling himself out and wearing down even Sagittario's seemingly inexhaustible stamina. An image of Ryuga flashed in his mind momentarily, and he tried to keep going. But Sagittario was totally spent, and had almost stopped spinning. Suddenly, an all-too familiar roar sounded in the distance. "impossible" Kenta breathed, his eyes widening. Next thing he knew, there was a bright, flaming orange light, and when it faded, all of the nemesis bladers were either lying on the ground, unconscious, or were fleeing the area, away from the young woman that now stood in front of him. "I-it cant be!" Kenta whispered.

She turned. "even if I was defeated, no one can keep me down for long" she said, her golden eyes glistening in the sun, a flaming red streak in her white hair. L-Drago was alive.

"b-but you-" Kenta started, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"I know what you thought" she said. "you thought me and Ryuga were long gone, sacrificed in the battle against Nemesis"

"yeah, I did" Kenta replied as Sagittario came to stand next to him, respectfully nodding to the other bey.

L-Drago smiled. "it was a bit of a trick, what really happened was I was able to get the last star fragment to go into your Sagittario, causing you to be the tenth legend blader. I then opened a portal to another place, namely, mount Hagani, where I have been keeping watch over Ryuga for the past seven years. He slept and healed for about two of them, but is now awake, and training to defeat Nemesis. You know how he is." she finished, then turned to leave. "you had better be careful" she said, looking up at the dark clouds above them. "Nemesis wont stop until he finds all of you, you can count on that squad returning with more power, you will have to leave and go somewhere else" with that warning, she switched to her dragon form and flew back up the mountain to Ryuga.

Kenta turned to Madoka, who had been silent the whole time. "guess we should listen to her warning, But where do we go?"

Madoka followed Kenta back underground, a plan already forming in her mind.

-on mist mountain-

"so, they are still going to keep trying?" Leone growled.

Orion nodded. "yes, Anubis told me to warn you guys so you could prepare for another assault." he replied.

The lion looked up at the sky. "thanks Orion, I will tell the others and we will be ready. You should probably go back to Chris now, see what he thinks and needs." he said, beginning to switch into his humanoid form. Orion nodded and disappeared into the sand. After standing there, lost in thought for a moment, leone fully switched to his humanoid form and pressed a hidden switch on the wall next to him, instantly dropping to the levels below, heading for the top of the mountain.

-under Dunamis's temple-

Kyoya was training hard, he was the only one here at the moment, but he would return and defaet Nemesis once and for all! And then Gingka would be next. Kyoya growled in frustration as the image of his read-headed rival appeared in his mind, he pulled on the weight harder and harder, until the worn rope snapped. Kyoya fell back, landing at the feet of Leone. He got up and brushed himself off. "well?" he growled at his bey.

"nemesis is switching out his squads once again" Leone replied, the glow from the flaming streak in his hair shining in his eyes. "what are we going to do now? He just wont give up"

Kyoya looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought. He knew it took a lot out of Leone, Quetzalcoatl and Jupiter to masquerade as the mythical beast, the Chimera. The three had worked it out one particularly dark summer night, about a year after their defeat by Nemesis. according to Leone, Anubis met with Orion every few days, and Orion then reported important information to Leone, who then carried the message to the others. But how in the world did Anubis know exactly when a new squad was coming? Kyoya knew that Anubis was not spying directly on Nemesis, as he was in that temple. But somehow, Anubis knew. He made a mental note to ask Leone about it, then went back to training. On the other side of the mountain, Leone was talking to another strange creature, which resembled a weird snake with wings.

"so, we need to prepare to do the Chimera again? Quetzalcoatl sighed.

Leone shook his head. "I don't know, do we have enough flares to keep one more Chimera going?" he asked.

"no, we don't" Quetzalcoatl replied." we used up the last of them on the last Chimera, and we don't have another option here. Plus, Jupiter and I are getting worn out form doing it so many times"

"I know what you mean" Leone sighed, looking down at his paws. "we're all tired, I don't think we can do the Chimera this time. Plus, Orion doesn't have a way of getting more flares for us. We will have to hide and wait this one out, maybe our bladers will have to battle. If they do, we will have to find another hiding place, which will be very difficult."

At that moment, Jupiter walked in. "I hared what you said" he said, holding up a hand to stop Leone. All three switched to their humanoid forms. All looked like their bladers, with the exception of Quetzalcoatl, who was a female version of Titi, who was on the other side of the room doing cartwheels. All three had a streak of fire in their hair that matched perfectly the color of their legend auras.

"so what do we do then?" Quetzalcoatl asked.

"I don't know" Jupiter replied as Titi walked over.

"hey Quetz, can you help me jump on top of that wall?" he asked through his mask.

"sure Titi" Quetzalcoatl replied, getting up to help her blader.

-back in Metal Bey City-

Nemesis was yelling at yet another squad as Pegi stepped into the room with an update on the chase. She was not surprised to see that it was the recently-returned squad 9174, apparently getting their punishment. As the now-disbanded squad silently marched out to their doom, Nemesis turned to her, signaling that she could begin her report. "squad 2359 is in position at Mist mountain, awaiting their signal to move in" she began. "squad 2987 reports battling Flash Sagittario and wearing it down, but they say that there was an interference" Nemesis ears perked up at this. "they say that they were about to make the final assault and the capture of the legend blader controlling Sagittario, when they heard a roar and were blown back several thousand feet by an explosion. They report minor injuries and are fairly sure that it was another legendary bey. Squad 2343 reports no change in the road sign since they last reported, but they thought they saw a temple off in the distance glowing for a second." with that, she finished the report and waited for Nemesis to reply.

Nemesis was silent for a moment, consulting Rago. "TELL SQUAD 2343 TO SEND A GROUP TO CHECK OUT THAT TEMPLE BUT TO KEEP WATCHING THAT SIGN" he roared." SQUAD 2359 IS TO MOVE IN IMMEDIATLEY, AND SQUAD 2987 IS TO FIND FLASH SAGITTARIO AND FIND OUT WHAT THAT INTERRUPTION WAS. IT HAD TO HAVE BEEN ANOTHER LEGENDARY BEY"

Pegi curtsied and went back to her desk to send the new orders to the mentioned squads.

-a couple of hours later-

Pegi came into Rago's office, holding the phone.

"what is it?" he asked irritably.

"a phone call for you sir" she replied, handing him the phone and leaving the room.

"this is Rago, how may I destroy-uh- help you?" he asked.

"shut up and listen Rago" a voice said on the other side of the line. Rago gasped. No one ever adred to talk to him like that! Except for nemesis of course, who said that quite often. But this was not nemesis on the phone.

"I only have one thing to say and I am only going to say it once" the voice said. "so listen up. You are going down very soon, I suggest you give up your power and throw Nemesis back where it came from, otherwise we will, and we will do it by force. Its your choice. Either give up and forfeit, or face me and my friends in battle"

"who are you? And how dare you talk to me like that?" Rago yelled. "I will hunt you down and destroy you! Not one of you or your friends will escape me! Who are you?"

"I am Big Bang Pegasus" the voice replied. "and it will be impossible to take me down. I am spying on you, monitoring your every move I will hang up now, but don't bother even sending a squad after me, because you wont find me" with that, she hung up. Rago slammed the phone down in fury. On the other end of the line, Pegasus was smirking. "and he doesn't know how I did it" she stepped into the shadows, quickly extinguishing the blue flame burning in her fiery red-orange hair.

Pegi was eavesdropping outside the door, waiting for Rago to call her to take the phone back.

"Pegi!" he shouted. She stepped into the room.

"yes sir?" she said.

He handed her the phone. "have a squad search the entire city thoroughly, I want Big Bang Pegasus caught and brought straight here to me. Actually, send out multiple squads, as many as it takes!" with that, he turned and kicked over the trashcan in his rage.

Pegi returned to her desk calmly and did as Rago had said, doubting that any of the squads would find the bey he had mentioned. So that was who had called him. She smiled. It sure was easy to get him riled up. A couple of minutes later, Nemesis came downstairs in his humanoid form, rubbing his nose. "WHATS UP WITH HIM?" he asked in his usual, scare-tactic voice.

"he is angry because he got a call from Big Bang Pegasus" Pegi replied. He had me send out several squads to search the city"

"SO THAT'S WHY HE PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE" Nemesis roared, scaring the squad sanding behind Pegi's desk. He stomped off, leaving Pegi to pick up the binder that he had knocked off her desk with the force of his voice.

Meanwhile, Pegasus was watching form the shadows behind Pegi's desk, safely covered from view by the squad in front of her. Her bey was hidden by a potted plant hanging down from a balcony on the floor above, and there was no way that it would be found, especially if she kept quiet and waited, hiding in the ivy as she was. At any time, she could jump down and access Pegi's computer, which had all the security cameras in the building connected to it. Sure, she wasn't always hiding here, but she had been for the past few minutes since she snuck down to use the phone nearby. Rago obviously hadn't noticed that she was calling him from a phone in his fortress.

-back underneath Koma village-

Kenta was resting and discussing plans with Yuki.

"we have to find another place to hide, they found this one" he said. "and its likely that they will be checking out the entire area nearby for L-Drago"

"right" Yuki replied. "what about Africa? I was talking to that Zero guy earlier and he said he wanted to try to find all the other legend bladers. Plus, Anubis said that Pegasus wants us to defeat nemesis before the end of the year. Maybe we can convince Anubis to ask Pegasus to get us out of here!"

"good idea!" Kenta exclaimed. "try it! Ill get the others and we will leave this area and go to the cave where Gingka found Galaxy Pegasus. We can make further plans from there!"

"alright!" Yuki said, leaning back against the wall and establishing a mind link chat with Anubis as Kenta left the room.

-inside the mind link-

There were stars all around. Yuki was the first to appear. "Anubis?" he whispered. His bey soon appeared, spinning in front of him, followed moments later by its spirit.

"yes?" the dog-headed Egyptian god bit beast replied quietly.

"can you get in contact with Pegasus? We need her help" Yuki said.

"what kind of help?" Anubis asked.

"we need her to somehow get us transportation. We are trying to find the rest of the legend bladers so we can confront Nemesis like she said." Yuki replied.

"I will ask her" Anubis said. "to give you a jump start on your quest, I know where four of them are" the blue bey spirit turned to leave the mind link.

"wait!" Yuki called. "which four and where?"

Anubis turned back. "I am in communication with Orion, who regularly reports between me and Fang Leone, who is at Mist Mountain with Death Quetzalcoatl, Jade Jupiter, and their bladers. Orion's blader Chris is somewhere in the desert, only Orion knows exactly where" with that, Anubis left, terminating the mind link.

-back at Koma-

Yuki opened his eyes and sighed. Kenta returned with the others soon after. "any word?" Kenta asked.

"yes, thanks to Anubis, I know where four of the others are. We know that Ryuga is at the top of mount Hagani according to his L-Drago, so that makes seven of us, meaning we only have to find three more! This is going to be easier than I thought!" Yuki replied excitedly.

"lets go then!" Zero exclaimed suddenly, now excited to be a part of the uprising against Nemesis.

"we should make sure Ryuga is there" Kenta said. "and don't forget, we may actually know where Gingka himself is as well!"

Madoka gasped. "of course! That glow on snowy mountain! We just have to get there first and find out!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"then its off to snowy mountain!" Kenta said.

"we will stay here, I wont abandon Koma Village " Hyoma spoke up, indicating himself and hokuto.

"alright, but be safe" Kenta replied.

With that, Kenta, Yuki, Madoka and Zero climbed out of the opening and headed off for Snowy Mountain.

-**End chapter 4-**

* * *

A couple of hours later, the four arrived at the gate that led to Snowy mountain. Kenta easily opened it with Sagittario, who was staying in his bey to avoid attracting attention. As they walked up the mountain, it got colder and colder, and Kenta began passing out cloaks to everyone to keep them warm. Halfway up, Madoka heated some ice and made hot chocolate for everyone. At the top, they found that the doors to the cave were shut, which was strange. But, the cave entrance was glowing a bright, warm, familiar looking blue color. Kenta and Yuki leaned against the door and pushed hard. It didn't budge. Kenta pulled out his launcher and sent Sagittario flying at the door. This time, it slowly groaned opened. Stepping inside, they noticed that someone had been here, and recently, judging by the glowing coals lying on the floor in a neat pile and the blanket and cloak hanging to dry nearby.

"someone was here!" Madoka exclaimed. "we must have scared them off, maybe we can find them"

At that moment, they heard a sneeze from the back of the cave. Madoka jumped and screamed. Kenta clapped a hand over her mouth.

"do you have to give me a headache? Seriously!" a voice came from the back of the cave. Kenta jumped.

"who's there?" he asked.

"depends, who's asking?" the voice replied.

"Kenta, Madoka, Yuki, and Zero" Kenta replied.

"who's Zero?" the voice asked.

"just a young blader running from the wrath of nemesis, now, who are you?" Kenta replied.

"I think you can figure that out yourself" Gingka replied, stepping out of the shadows.

"Gingka!" Madoka, Kenta and Yuki said, running to hug their friend. Gingka laughed and hugged them one at a time as they got to him.

"let me fan this fire back up and throw something on it and we'll hang out" he said, reaching for a fan.

"but, Gingka" Madoka started. Gingka froze. "what about defeating Nemesis? Arent you training to do that?"

Gingka turned to her, tears in his eyes. "I-I cant" he said.

"why not?" Kenta asked, surprised.

Gingka sat down and fanned the coals in frustration, tears running down his face.

"can you tell us?" Madoka asked, sitting down next to him.

Gingka sighed. "ok, ill tell you." he began.

"after Nemesis beat me, I fainted. Apparently, Pegasus picked me up and carried me to that cave that I found Galaxy Pegasus in. once I woke up a couple of days later, she was gone. I haven't seen her since. A left the cave, looking for her, figuring that she would be somewhere nearby. I saw the dark clouds, sure, but that only gave me more motivation to find her. After a couple of weeks, I was found and attacked by some of Nemesis's allies. Without Pegasus, I was basically powerless against them, so I ran, intending on going up Snowy mountain to hide. When I got to the gate and remembered that I would need Pegasus to open it, I felt hopeless. that's when L-Drago showed up and opened the gate for me, telling me to run. She then turned back and battled the Nemesis bladers, holding them off and shutting the gates behind me. I never got a chance to thank her, and I never found Pegasus. Without her, I am powerless against Nemesis. I-I don't even know if she exists any more." he finished, burying his face in his hands.

Madoka put her arm around him, concerned. She sat there for a while, letting him cry it out, then spoke. "you know, we are going to find the rest of the Legend Bladers. Maybe we can find Pegasus while we are at it!"

Gingka didn't look up, but stopped sobbing. "you sure?" he asked, uncertain.

"of course" Madoka said, suddenly hearing a terrifying roar outside.

Gingka jumped up and fled into the back of the cave. Madoka stifled a scream as Kenta pulled her down into the shadows. Yuki grabbed Zero and jumped back as the glowing red eye of Diablo Nemesis in his dragon form peered into the cave. After it left, they all came out of hiding. Gingka was still sobbing. "you see? " he said. "Pegasus is gone, and I cant fight that-that thing!" he ran back into the back of the cave, crying.

"Gingka, wait!" Madoka called after him, but Kenta grabbed her arm.

"Madoka, let him deal with it, there's nothing we can do to help" he said. "this is like the time he was defeated by Lightning L-Drago, we cant help him, we can only be available for him if he wants to talk about it, which he obviously doesn't"

Madoka sighed.

"come on, lets go" Kenta said, letting go of her arm and exiting the cave, leaving behind a scared and frustrated Gingka.

-a couple of hours later-

The group arrived back near Koma village. Exhausted, they kept walking, heading for mount Hagani, avoiding Nemesis and his allies. They had spotted the dark dragon heading back to Metal Bey City about an hour before, but his allies were still in the area. Zero had gotten a call from a friend and fellow young blader that there were about 10 times as many police out in Metal Bey City, hunting for something or someone, along with a warning to stay hidden wherever he was. Zero had ended the call by telling his friend about the secret passageway and telling him the plan to find the legend bladers, asking him to get out of the city and meet up with him somewhere.

-at Nemesis castle-

Rago was still in a rage from yesterday's call. All available squads were out searching Metal Bey City, and Nemesis himself had been sent out to Koma Village to see if there was anyone there. He had come back a while ago, reporting nothing, which only made Rago even angrier. Pegasus was hiding in the shadows. Nemesis's secretary had gotten off work and left an hour ago, just before Nemesis got back. Pegasus grabbed a police as he walked past, from the back of the line, knocked him unconscious, hid him, and slipped into his outfit, quickly joining his squad before they noticed her switching. Making sure her flaming red hair with it's blue streak was completely hidden under her helmet, she followed the squad into Nemesis's quarters, ready to be yelled at for not finding anything. Nemesis was not in a very good mood today, he had yelled at the secretary for once for one thing, and for another, he had actually dared to trip Rago with his tail in frustration after getting yelled at. Pegasus glanced around, making a quick decision to switch back out with that police if the squad got punished. It wasn't uncommon for a squad member to try and escape punishment, and they were always caught eventually and punished worse for it. _"if only he knew where I really am all the time" _Pegasus thought, snapping to attention and faking a cower as Nemesis roared at them. _"think ill make another prank call today, rile up Rago even more. If I can get him so mad that even Nemesis doesn't want to hang around, defeating Nemesis will be easy once I get all the legendary beys together. Wish Gingka had stayed in that cave though, he could be here with me if he had. I wonder where he went? I can't establish a mind link with him unless I know where he is or if he tries it. I would know if he had been captured, so its probably better that I am not hearing anything about him"_ she thought, running for cover under a large potted plant nearby along with two other squad members. She shoved them out, and was not surprised to see Nemesis sweep them up with his tail. Seconds later, her hiding place was swept away as well. Against all her instincts, which were yelling at her to attack and take the battle now without hesitating, she allowed herself to be swept along with the plant. She landed hard, and quickly righted her helmet before Nemesis turned his attention back to her. She knew how these squads acted, and she could act like any of his allies she wanted to, even his secretary. She smiled under the red paint she was dribbling out of a bag inside her mouth, allowing it to slide down the left side of her mouth. Nemesis was yelling at them to get out. Pegasus ran with the rest of the squad to the barracks immediately, washing the paint out of her mouth and off her face. One squad member walked up and pulled her helmet off, which other squad members were doing around the room to each other, helping each other wash their scrapes and bruises. She glared at the squad member, who immediately tried to jump her and sounded the alarm. She leapt up and got into the vent system quickly, dropping down seconds later in a deserted hallway and running, knowing that they would be searching the whole building for her. She ran out the front door and disappeared. Nemesis was calling for the secretary, grabbing a phone off her desk and calling her on her cell phone. Seconds later, she arrived, seemingly confused as to what was going on.

"FIND HER! I WANT THAT BEY FOUND AND BROUGHT TO ME!" Nemesis shouted. Rago was running around searching as well, muttering something about annoying, stupid legendary beys attacking his castle and squads. Pegi took her orders from an enraged Nemesis quietly, then went to her desk to carry them out. She smiled slightly as she watched the video recording of Pegasus running out the front door then reported it to Nemesis, who instantly had the squads back out into the city. In that instant however, the rest of the young bladers still hiding in the city had taken their chance and followed the directions given to them by Zero…

-in the secret tunnels-

"hurry! Nemesis's squads could be back out any moment!" Shinobu yelled, pulling Ren and Mal along with him. Behind him, the two Unabara brothers and Takanosuke were running. They burst out of the cave into the forest outside and kept running…..

- a couple of hours later, on Mount Hagani-

Zero and the others were running for the top when they collided with a squad of Nemesis's police, who instantly readied their beys. Kenta and Zero launched, attacking the other beys quickly while telling Yuki and Madoka to run. After about five minutes of battling, five more beys were launched in, and immediately started helping. Zero quickly recognized them, and turned as his friends came running out of the forest behind him. "guys!" he said, excited.

"Sagittario!" Kenta called.

"oh yeah, we should get battling" Zero turned back and ordered Ifraid to attack. Shinobu's Saramanda spun behind, following Ifraid closely and readying itself for a barrage attack against the one bey Zero was targeting. Ren and Takanosuke's beys were in formation, attacking the enemy beys with all they had. Eight and Kite were using their synchromed Oroyja-Levizer to knock out multiple beys at once, and Kenta was just charging at any bey in his path. Seconds later, L-Drago herself joined the fray, once again knocking all enemy bladers away and leading the small group up the mountain and inside. Once inside, L-Drago slammed the doors shut and switched to her humanoid form. She led them to a room, where Ryuga was lifting weights, training for another attempt at Nemesis. L-Drago growled softly, attracting his attention. He set the weights down, then turned. "I assume this is the group you told me about?" he said, sweeping his gaze over the group, stopping at Kenta, who was stepping forwards to greet him. Madoka was hiding behind Yuki, and Zero and his small band were hiding behind her. When they finally gained the courage to come out, Kenta and Ryuga were chatting away like good friends, and L-Drago had disappeared behind a lava wall.

-on mist mountain-

Nemesis's forces were already overrunning Mist Mountain. At the top, Kyoya, Titi, and Dunamis were hiding with their beys in the temple, hoping that Nemesis's bladers would never reach to top and figure out the key to opening the doors. Unfortunately, they did figure it out, and Leone roared a challenge as they broke into the temple. The squad stepped back, but only for a moment as they figured out who it was. That one moment was enough however, as L-Drago arrived to pick them up, thanks to Anubis's distress message. They leapt onto her back, and she flew away to Chris and Orion's camp. After picking up Chris, Orion, and Anubis, they flew off to Mount Hagani.

-a couple hours later-

"surprise" L-Drago said, stepping out in her humanoid form with Leone, Quetzalcoatl, and the others right behind her. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Anubis!" Yuki said, running over to greet his bey.

Ryuga nodded, silently commending his bey for responding to orders so quickly.

After all the greetings were finished, L-Drago led them all to another room, where she and Quetzalcoatl had slipped away and made dinner. after dinner, the legend bladers and Madoka all sat around talking about plans for tomorrow, Zero and his friends had gone to sleep right after dinner.

"we still have to find King, Aguma, and Gingka" Kyoya said.

"actually, we already found Gingka, but he won't help" Madoka said.

"why not?" Chris asked.

"he doesn't have Pegasus, he has no idea where she is or if she still exists." Kenta replied.

Yuki facepalmed. "aww man! I should have told him!" he exclaimed.

"told him what?" Madoka asked.

"Anubis keeps constant communication with Pegasus! They have been working together for months! We could have helped him!" Yuki replied. "I have to tell him! L-Drago, would you-"

"mind flying you to the top of the mountain? Sure, we can go right now if you want" L-Drago finished his sentence for him.

"yeah, lets go right now, as long as Ryuga doesn't mind" Yuki replied, glancing over at Ryuga, who nodded, giving permission for L-Drago to go.

-5 minutes later, top of Snowy mountain-

"Gingka!" Yuki and Anubis called, knocking on the heavy door. L-Drago had flown up into the clouds to hide, just in case Nemesis or a squad was nearby. Anubis pushed the door open and they stepped inside. To Yuki's surprise, the cave was completely empty. Gingka seemed to have fled, taking everything with him and not leaving even a trace of anything to say that he had been there. Anubis ran back out the door to look for footprints but found nothing. Yuki searched the back of the cave thoroughly, but didn't find a note or any indication of Gingka. Stepping outside, he called to Anubis, who signaled L-Drago to come pick them up and asked her if she had seen anything and if they could fly around for a while. She said she hadn't and flew around the mountain once before declaring that it was too dangerous to continue and that they would have to trust in Gingka's survival skills and hope that he hadn't been captured and taken to Nemesis. Arriving back at mount Hagani, they reported the news to a shocked Madoka.

"h-hes gone?" she gasped, then fainted. Kyoya, standing behind her, caught her as she fell and laid her down carefully.

-a couple of miles away, in a certain cave-

"why Pegasus? Why did you leave me?" Gingka whispered, running his fingers over the crack in the wall where he had pulled Galaxy Pegasus out. He sat down in a corner, still crying, wrapping his cloak around him. "I cant fight anymore "he muttered, going deeper into the cave. He continued until he reached a solid rock wall. Nobody would find him here, this was where Pegasus had left him. He ran his fingers over her tracks in the dust, the hoof prints that were the only indication that she had ever been there. He pulled a feather out of his pocket. It was larger than a normal feather, and it was the only thing that he had left of Pegasus. It was one of her wing feathers, a full foot in length, obviously a flight feather, but one of the shorter ones, as Pegasus had shown him on that first day, the day she had first come out and spoken to him.

-flashback-

It was one week after the star fragment had broken into pieces. Gingka was lying on the ground, trying to sleep, but he couldn't for some reason. He sat up and looked around at his friends. Kyoya was snoring away, Leone in his hand. That kid Yuki was curled up in a ball, shivering, Kenta right next to him. Madoka was on the opposite side of the fire, sleeping peacefully. Gingka pulled out Big Bang Pegasus and held it up, staring at it. "what secrets do you hold?" he whispered. Almost as if in response, the eyes of Pegasus on the face bolt began glowing blue. Gingka dropped it in shock. As he reached to pick it up, it started spinning, all on its own. It spun off into the forest. "h-hey, Pegasus, wait!" Gingka called, running after it. He reached a clearing, then stopped, unsure of what to do next. "Pegasus?" he called. "where are you?"

"im right here" a voice said from behind him.

Gingka jumped and turned. The winged horse was sitting behind him, blue eyes gazing at him. "h-how did you do that?" Gingka asked, awed.

Pegasus shrugged. "you asked" she replied, standing up.

"I-I did?" Gingka said, stepping back.

"no need to be afraid of me" Pegasus said. "you asked what secrets I held, this is one of them."

"wha- how did you know I was afraid?" Gingka asked.

Pegasus snorted. "I am your bey, I can pretty much read your mind, remember? "

"I guess that makes sense" Gingka replied, stepping towards her. She walked over next to him and sat down. He reached up and stroked her neck. A feather fell from her wing and he picked it up. It was huge, bigger than any bird feather he had seen. She turned and gazed at him. "ok, it makes sense that you need big feathers to fly, but I would never have guessed that it would be this long!" he exclaimed.

Pegasus smiled. "and that is one of my shorter flight feathers" she replied. Gingka looked at her. She stood and spread her wings, revealing all her feathers, the longest were almost 5 feet in length. Gingka gazed at her near-20 foot wingspan. She folded her wings. "you might as well keep that one" she said, indicating the one he was holding.

"what's the difference between a flight feather and a regular feather?" he asked, sitting down next to her and looking up.

"well, actually a flight feather is the same as a normal feather, the actual difference is between a flight feather and a down feather. A flight feather is, obviously, for flying, while a down feather is softer and fills out the gaps that the flight feathers leave. Give me a second so I can point and show you which is which, and so you wont have to look up at me and strain your neck" she stood.

"what do you mean?" Gingka asked, then jumped up in shock as Pegasus disappeared into a shower of sparks. "Pegasus? Come back!" he said.

"just a moment" Pegasus's voice replied. A beam of light shot out of her bey and landed on the ground across from Gingka. The bey itself flew and landed in his hands. The ball of light on the ground split four pieces off, which spiraled around, creating something that glowed brightly. When the light faded, Gingka opened his eyes, and found himself looking into the eyes of a young girl. She had red hair, and wore the same clothes as he did, only her Pegasus headband had the face design of Big Bang Pegasus on it. She spread her blue wings and opened her blue eyes. A streak of blue in her hair burst into blue flame. "now, about the difference between flight feathers and down feathers" Pegasus said, reaching back for a wing and pulling it in front of her. These soft, fluffy ones are the down feathers, and the long ones are the flight feathers, got it?"

"ok, I see it! " Gingka said, then stared into the blue eyes of Pegasus. "you can appear like this too?"

"yes, or I can appear as a regular human without wings, a tail, or these ears" she replied, tugging at one of the horse ears on top of her head. "but, I will generally come out at your command. One request though, can we keep this a secret? At least for now?"

"sure, we can keep it a secret!" Gingka said, then heard Kyoya calling him.

"ill be going now" Pegasus said sarcastically, once again disappearing into a shower of sparks just as Kyoya entered the clearing.

-end flashback-

Gingka pressed the feather to his heart and looked up, tears still falling down his face. He lay down, exhausted from traveling and crying, and quickly fell asleep.

-back at Nemesis's fortress-

Rago had finally stopped ranting, and Nemesis had calmed down as well. Both were sound asleep, and Nemesis's snoring was shaking the whole building. All the squads were asleep, and Pegi had gone home. It was the perfect time for Pegasus to sneak in. she already knew the codes to all the doors, the exact layout of the entire building, and the perfect way to trick Rago and Nemesis. She quietly leapt up into the vent system, spinning up to the top of the building, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Reaching the cooling center, she used her wings to blow cold air directly down the vent to Rago's room, waking him up with a freezing blast of air. Once she heard him yelling for Nemesis, she bolted, heading right for the Dark Bey's location. She put out the flaming blue streak in her hair, then raised her wings, creating a silhouette of Rago. She then threw a bag of ice at Nemesis, making sure he heard her mutter something about cooling his temper. As soon as he flew for her, she ran down the hallway, leaping into a vent as an angry Rago stormed around the corner, catching Nemesis with the ice in his claws.

"so it was you who did it!" Rago yelled.

"WHAT? DID WHAT? YOU THREW A BAG OF ICE AT ME!" Nemesis roared.

Pegasus snickered from her hiding place up in the vents.

"I did not throw a bag of ice at you, you were going to put that in the vent system, weren't you?" Rago shouted.

"WAS NOT! I WAS COMING TO FIND OUT WHY YOU THREW THIS AT ME!" Nemesis roared back.

"I did not throw anything at you! You woke me up with a freezing blast of air, using ice, didn't you!" Rago accused.

"WHAT? DID NOT!" Nemesis roared.

"yes you did! You need to go cool your temper!" Rago yelled.

"I DON'T NEED TO COOL MY TEMPER, AND YOU CANT COOL SOMEONE'S TEMPER BY THROWING A BAG OF ICE AT THEM!" Nemesis roared.

"get back in your room!" Rago shouted.

"NO!" Nemesis roared.

"im the blader here! And if you don't listen to me I will put an end to your spinning!" Rago shouted.

"FINE!" Nemesis roared, turning and storming down the hallway. Pegasus ran outside so no one would hear her laughing. After a while, she crept back in. Rago was back in his room, pacing angrily, and Nemesis was roaring, keeping everyone in Metal Bey City awake and frightened.

Gingka woke to the sound of a large storm outside. He freaked out and hid under his blanket and cloak, thinking Nemesis was trying to find him. Whatever it was, Nemesis was really angry, that was for sure.

Miles away, Madoka and the others had also woken up, hearing Nemesis roaring in the distance, and hearing thunder and lightning outside. Ryuga and Kenta muttered something and ran outside with their beys. Madoka ran out after them, she and Yuki trying to pull the excited Legend Bladers back inside before they were seen.

"no! must fight Nemesis!" Ryuga yelled, trying to break free from Yuki's grasp.

"it is a challenge!" Kenta said, trying to get back to the door. Madoka held him back, and Anubis and Quetzalcoatl came to help.

"no its not! We have to find the other legendary bladers first!" Madoka yelled into Kenta's ear. He stopped struggling and sat down on the ground.

"yeah, I guess you're right" he admitted.

Ryuga sat down next to him. "then lets go find them!" he growled.

"wait" Leone growled, walking in, his tail lashing, eyes and mane wild. "I have an idea"

Everyone turned and looked at him.

**-End chapter 5-**


	12. Original RoN: Part 3

**This is the last portion of the original RoN. Enjoy!**

* * *

"what if Quetz and L-Drago head out with their bladers to find King and Aguma. One of them can go find King, and the other can find Aguma. The only question is, where do they start searching, and how do they get around without being seen?" Leone said.

"well, I know that Ares and Kronos were also in communication with Pegasus" Anubis spoke up."I can aske Pegasus where at least one of them may be."

"go ahead and try it then" Ryuga growled.

Anubis closed his eyes and sat silent.

"or, we can go to China, where Aguma was found. I bet that he will be where Beylin Claw trains, or at least near there" Yuki suggested.

"good idea! And I bet that King will be at the Dungeon Gym, and if he isn't, maybe Masamune will be and will know where he is" Madoka said.

Anubis opened his eyes. "Pegasus has no idea, but assumes that they will be in China and America" he said. "she was too busy to talk for long though."

"alright then, how about Quetzalcoatl and Titi go to China, and Ryuga and L-Drago go to America, since its farther" Kyoya said.

"sounds good to me, do we leave now?" Titi asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"not yet, we have to prepare food and supplies for you guys" Dunamis replied.

"I don't need anything, ill just go" Ryuga said, snapping his fingers to summon L-Drago, who quickly appeared out of a back room. No one dared argue with Ryuga, since he was one of the strongest of the legend bladers. About an hour later, Titi also left, loaded up with a backpack of supplies.

-in metal bey city-

Pegasus was standing on the very top of one of the towers of Nemesis's castle, watching the clouds. Suddenly, she saw a bright orange flash. In seconds, she took to the air, already in her intermediate form.

"L-Drago! What are you doing? You know that if anyone looked up right now they would see you?" she called, flying up next to the dragon.

"I know, we are going to America to try and find King" L-Drago replied, taking off across the ocean.

Pegasus sighed and returned to the top of the building, only to repeat the same conversation with Quetzalcoatl and Titi an hour later. "_well, at least they are making an effort. According to Anubis, all of the others are there except for Gingka, and they saw him a while ago on snowy mountain, but then he disappeared….I wonder where he is now? At least if he has been captured I will find out the moment the squad that did it arrives….."_

-a couple of hours later in New York-

It might be across the ocean, but there were still squads everywhere, probably because King was here somewhere. However, every single squad had missed the fiery landing and the two silhouettes that were sneaking around, headed for the Dungeon Gym. Entering a couple of minutes after landing, Ryuga and L-Drago found the place looking deserted, but L-Drago insisted that someone was in here, she could tell through the air currents around her. Taking Ryuga's hand, she led him down a dark staircase. At the bottom, she found what she was looking for. "bingo!" she said excitedly as her glowing red eyes spotted the Face Design of VariAres on the wall, hidden away in a dark corner, a pre-agreed signal to the other Legendary Beys. L-Drago pressed the center of the design, and the wall slid away, revealing a secret compartment. L-Drago was confused, as they seemed to not have gone anywhere. She panicked slightly as the wall slid shut behind them, but Ryuga kept his composure. He was looking down at the floor as L-Drago carefully intensified her glow, lighting up the room. Suddenly, he froze and pointed to a corner of the room. As L-Drago went over to investigate, he jumped, landing hard on the floor, which instantly dropped away underneath them. They fell for a while, then landed, L-Drago's quick reaction catching Ryuga as he reached her. L-Drago went on the defense, quickly switching to intermediate form as a glowing red-orange sword flashed through the air. She effectively blocked it with her dragon's tail. "Ares, stop! Its just me!" she called quickly into the darkness. Immediately, the attacks stopped, and the Greek god of war emerged from the shadows.

"you could have warned me you were coming" he said, as the two beys both switched to humanoid form and greeted each other.

"is king here? I need to speak to him" Ryuga asked, getting right to the point as usual.

"back there" Ares jerked a thumb in the direction he had come from.

Ryuga walked past the two chattering beys, and soon found King, sitting around and chatting casually with Masamune, Toby, and Zeo. A couple of gasps went up as he entered the room, and the conversation stopped. Masamune jumped up and stepped back, Zeo and Toby hid in the shadows, and King just stood.

"why are you here?" Masamune asked nervously.

"the Legend Bladers are gathering for another assault against Nemesis" Ryuga said. "I was merely sent to find King and bring him back to Japan, so that we can have all the Legend Bladers together, waiting for Pegasus's signal to attack." Ares and L-Drago came to stand beside their bladers.

"at this very moment" L-Drago continued, "Titi and Quetzalcoatl are headed for China to find Aguma, assuming he is in the Chinese mountains. The rest of the Legend Bladers, except for Gingka, are at Mount Hagani, waiting for the signal to begin the assault. So our job is to get safely there and await Pegasus's signal, as much as I hate having to follow her orders, she is the only one who knows where everyone of Nemesis's squads are, and what they are doing. We have to depend on her for the attack plan."

Everyone nodded.

"so, we just have to get out of the city and then back to Japan, right?" King spoke up.

Ryuga nodded. "and as long as Nemesis himself doesn't show up, that will be just as easy as getting in, which me and L-Drago have already done"

After about five more minutes of planning, the group left, headed to make a break for it and bolt for Mount Hagani.

-meanwhile, in the mountains of China-

Titi and Quetzalcoatl were still searching for Aguma. Not knowing where Beylin temple was made it a lot harder, but they finally found it, in ruins. Landing and quickly getting under shelter, they started searching, only to have to fend off an attack from Scythe Kronos about thirty minutes later. As soon as he noticed who it was, Kronos led them to Aguma, and they set off for Mount Hagani about 15 minutes afterwards.

-back at Mount Hagani, 1 hour later-

Leone was standing at the door, watching the skies for an indication of L-Drago and Quetzalcoatl returning. Seeing one of the clouds turn red and gold, he let out a low growl, alerting the group inside of their return. Seconds later, the nine legend bladers were reunited, along with Masamune, Toby, Zeo, and Bao, who were ready to help any way they could. Madoka ran over and hugged Masamune as soon as she saw him, and the two were soon deep in conversation. King insisted on high-fiving everyone there, and it was a long time before anyone remembered about Gingka.

"what are we going to do?" King asked. "without him, we can't do Zeus's Barrier, meaning we cant attack either. There is not a very good chance, judging by what happened last time, that we can succeed without all ten of us"

-back in Pegasus's cave-

Gingka was lying down, sound asleep. He had stopped crying, but he was still completely exhausted. He was dreaming, remembering times he had had with his bey.

-flashback-

Gingka was running through the twisting passageways. He had gone ahead of the others, and was trying to find the way to the top of the mountain, and a potential fellow legend blader. He glanced back, hearing hoof beats behind him, and Pegasus soon came galloping up beside him. They stopped, and he climbed onto her back. Taking off once again, they soon reached the end of the tunnel, and Pegasus took to the air. Over the last few weeks, Gingka had gotten used to sudden takeoffs, and he and Pegasus had become very good friends. They still held onto their secret together, and Gingka was getting better at riding. Pegasus glanced back, and let out a loud whinny before landing and disappearing back into her bey just as the others stepped out of the tunnel. "what was that?" Madoka asked. Gingka shrugged and grinned.

-end flashback-

"Gingka" an all-too-familiar voice called in his dreams.

Gingka opened his eyes and found himself in space. "wha-who's there?" he asked.

"Gingka" the voice called again. "don't worry, you can still fight Nemesis. I am waiting for you, go to Metal Bey City and wait for me there"

Gingka sat up quickly, shaking all over. "Pegasus?" he called. But there was no answer except for his voice, echoing in the cave. He wrapped his cloak around him and exited the cave, only to run right into a squad of police. He turned and tried to run back into the cave, but found himself surrounded. Nemesis's blader squad soon had him blindfolded and handcuffed in their helicopter, flying back to Metal Bey City.

-a couple of hours later-

Pegi Bikuban glanced up as a squad walked in the front door, surprised that they were back without orders form Nemesis. She instantly recognized the squad; the one that had been hunting down Sagittario. Then, she saw why they were back. Gingka was struggling in their center. She stepped around her desk to congratulate them and report the information to Nemesis. As soon as Gingka saw her, he stopped trying to escape and gazed into her eyes. He watched her as she led the squad to Nemesis, suddenly feeling calm, his golden-brown eyes catching a glimpse of a bey, his bey spinning in the shadows, safely hidden and nearby, ready for him to take control. As he entered the room with Nemesis, his eyes regained the fire that they had once held, and his heart regained the confidence and the spirit it had lost.

Pegasus mentally facepalmed as she watched Gingka, stuck in the middle of that squad. She made a daring move this time: she spun in and hid behind Pegi's long skirt, out of sight. Nemesis was naturally roaring with pleasure, and this squad would probably be rewarded very well. After the squad left, leaving Gingka in the care of Nemesis and Pegi, the two started debating what to do with him. Nemesis wanted to get rid of him right away, but Pegi insisted that it would strike more fear into the crowd if it was announced, and done publicly. Nemesis pointed out that there would be a chance that the other Legend Bladers would break in and rescue him, but Pegi calmly mentioned that, should they attempt that, Nemesis should be able to blow them all away easily with his own power. That convinced him, and Gingka was led away to a cell to wait. Pegi returned to her desk, chuckling. She reached down on the pretense of tying her shoe and picked up the bey spinning at her feet, quickly slipping it into her pocket.

Gingka made no sound, reply or attempt at escape, even though he had just heard Nemesis plotting his demise. He had seen Pegasus, spinning, and he was counting on her to get him out. After all, he had followed her instructions, although it was not the way he had intended to. He was in Metal Bey City, just as she had said. He leaned against the wall and sighed. _"guess ill just wait it out"_ he thought, then fell asleep.

Back at mount Hagani, the rest of the Legend Bladers were planning a rescue mission. If they could get Gingka back, then they could wait for Pegasus's signal. Anubis, Ares, and Kronos had all gone into another room, and were leaning against the wall, eyes closed, communicating. Seconds later, they rushed out excitedly with the news that Pegasus had given the signal: they were to attack Nemesis right before he succeeded in getting rid of Gingka! Quickly, the Legend Bladers packed up and were soon ready to go, getting into formation as planned and setting off for Metal Bey City. They flew high in the clouds, without letting off any auras, so that no one would see them coming. The plan was to sneak back into Metal Bey City through the tunnels, then wait in the B-Pit for a couple of days before attacking.

**-End chapter 6-**

* * *

Late that night, Gingka was woken up by a soft clink noise above his head. He backflipped out of the way as a dark figure jumped down, landing right where he had been sleeping. Something flashed in its hand. Gingka immediately went on the defensive. The figure held out the object in its hand towards him, and a streak of blue fire burst out of the air, lighting up a small part of the cell, but that was all Gingka needed to see. He ran over and hugged Pegasus, who was holding her bey in her hand. She hugged back, and slipped her bey into her pocket. Gingka stepped back.

"are we breaking out of here yet?" he asked quietly.

Pegasus shook her head. "no, not yet. I am planning something, but I cant tell you about it yet, just be ready to Beyblade at my signal, ok? Nemesis has your supposed demise scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, but it will turn out to be a victory for the Legend Bladers instead, I can tell you that"

Gingka smiled. "but why did you leave me?" he asked.

"well, you were in no condition to do anything after battling Nemesis, so I left you in that cave to heal. I was going to come back and get you once you were, but then when I did go back, you were gone, and I couldn't find you anywhere. I guessed that you might have been captured, but after a thorough investigation into Nemesis's plans, I found that that wasn't true. That was when I set up a communications and safety system with the other legendary beys. I kept in contact with Anubis, Ares, Kronos, and L-Drago, and through them, kept the rest of the Legend Bladers safe until I could find you. When Anubis told me you had been found one day, I immediately sent out the other beys to gather you guys together. Once I heard that they had lost track of you, I almost canceled, but then decided to continue. I finally sent you that dream telling you to come to Metal Bey City, although I didn't think you would get yourself captured to do it"

Gingka laughed. "I actually didn't do that on purpose. But, im here now, so I followed your hint well enough"

Pegasus smiled. "just get ready to catch and launch when I tell you to" she said, moving closer to him. Gingka leaned into her, and they were soon locked in a kiss. Pegasus closed her blue eyes, Gingka his brown ones. They stayed like that for about a minute, then broke apart. Both were blushing heavily. They continued their conversation far into the night, then Pegasus had to leave before she was found, but not before making it look like Gingka had had a rough night in there. After she left, Gingka rolled around on the floor for a while, making sure that he was really dirty by the time he was done. A plot was already forming in his mind, a plot for after this was all over.

Later that morning, Pegi was sitting at her desk, monitoring the security cameras, as she had nothing else to do until later, when she would be on the top of the building to watch Nemesis's victory over the Legend Bladers. She stifled a giggle when she saw Gingka rolling around in the dirt in his cell, still trying to get even dirtier than he was. "_what's he trying to do, fool Nemesis into thinking he's more worried than he actually is?" _she thought. "_pretty good idea, actually, but why make Nemesis fell more confident hmm?"_

_-_a couple of hours later, downstairs in the B-Pit-

Everyone was very quiet, some were polishing their beys, others were circling and glaring at each other for a stepped-on tail, while their bladers watched them to make sure that no fights broke out over it. Everyone froze and dove for cover when the bell rang upstairs in the actual shop part of the B-Pit. L-Drago coiled around Jupiter and hung from the ceiling fan, Ryuga dove under Madoka's desk with Quetzalcoatl, which he later regretted, Madoka hid under the cushions of her couch with Ares, while King, Kenta and Kyoya dove behind the couch, Kyoya somehow ending up on the bottom. Leone went back into his bey and hid under the spiral staircase with Dunamis and Aguma, while Kronos, Orion, Sagittario, and Titi pulled Yuki up above the ceiling tiles. Chris frantically looked around for a place to hide and soon found a spot inside a box next to Anubis, who had decided that it would be a good idea to hide in between boxes.

A couple of minutes later, Yuki, Titi, Kronos, Orion, and Sagittario jumped down from the ceiling screaming, "they found us, they found us! Run!" everyone else crouched down lower into their hiding places, hoping they wouldn't be found. Ryuga was trying to hold down Quetzalcoatl, who had already hit him in the face with his tail several times. As the group from the ceiling dove under cover elsewhere, everyone heard laughing from the ceiling.

"ok guys, I know that you have been thinking about Nemesis's police coming and finding you all day, but really? You guys are hilarious!" a shadow jumped down from the ceiling and landed in the center of the room, ninja style. Suddenly, it disappeared, only to reappear under the staircase, Madoka's desk, and the couch cushions, scaring everyone out of hiding. Next was behind the couch and inside the boxes. Once everyone was in the center of the room, the lights turned back on, and L-Drago was the only one who recognized the bey that now stood in front of them.

"do you have to scare us like that!" L-Drago yelled.

Pegasus held a finger to her lips. "there are still multiple squads outside looking for me you know, I may have locked the door, but they have the power to break in with their beys if they are smart enough to think about it"

Everyone was staring at Pegasus, since only L-Drago had even seen her before.

"I'm going to assume that you are Pegasus" Madoka spoke up.

Pegasus nodded. "yes, I am. I came here to tell you all that you have two hours to sneak through the streets and get to the top of Nemesis's castle. You will be masquerading as one of the squads, so make sure you get there on time, or this plan, all hope, and Gingka's life will end." everyone gasped.

"it's that serious? I thought he was just going to show off that he had captured him!" Kenta exclaimed.

"in that case, all of those young bladers will probably share the same fate as Gingka if we don't hurry" Yuki said, genuinely concerned for Zero and the others, who had, unfortunately, been captured on the way to Metal Bey City, and were probably sitting in a cell right now.

-in Nemesis's castle, one hour later-

Someone was snoring away across the hallway, Zero couldn't figure out who it was, but he was wondering how they could sleep so peacefully! According to Nemesis, they were all going to be executed in one hour, in front of everyone! Annoyed, the guard walked over and banged on the door, waking whoever it was up.

"cant you be quieter? Im trying to sleep here!" a strangely familiar voice called. The guard looked confused, but not for long, as whoever it was had managed to open his door. The guard was soon out cold, punched in the face, and the door opposite them swung shut, closing its occupant inside. "_why didn't he escape?" _Zero wondered. "_ he easily could have gotten out right there!"_ he related what he had just seen to the others, who were gathered in a discouraged bunch behind him.

Upstairs on the roof, Nemesis and Rago were busy setting up cameras and other stuff that they wanted to use to show the world their power. In the front lobby, Pegi was still monitoring the security cameras and squad locations. All squads were being called back due to Gingka's capture, as the squad who had achieved it was also going to be heavily rewarded for their capture. Nemesis seemed extremely happy about it, but kept muttering something about Rago, blader and bey were still mad at each other due to another prank pulled by Pegasus last night just before she had visited Gingka. Needless to say, both of their rooms were being cleaned due to the pink spray paint on the walls.(and still slightly in Rago's hair)

-elsewhere in Metal Bey City-

Ryuga was hiding in a large dumpster from a squad that had almost seen him and was still in the alley. Suddenly, the squad left, and just as Ryuga was about to get out of the dumpster, he felt it being lifted up into the air. "oh great! Of all the stupid-" he muttered, landing inside the dump truck with the trash. After crawling through to the top, he launched L-Drago, who soon found a small exhaust hole in the side of the truck. She jumped out, and zoomed along next to the truck until she reached the cabin. After knocking the driver unconscious and hiding him in the back of the cab, she came out in humanoid form and took control of the truck, driving it into the nearest alley and letting Ryuga out. Both climbed into the cab and they left the driver there, using the truck as cover to get to Nemesis's palace.

Not too far away, Kyoya and Chris were swinging across clotheslines above a squad of confused police. Kyoya glanced back to make sure they weren't being followed, then leapt into a deserted building, Chris close behind him. Inside, they tripped over a loose board and fell down a couple of floors before landing in a pile of debris. Hearing a low growl, they got up cautiously. Leone leapt out of his bey and roared until Anubis clamped a hand over his mouth.

"shh!" he and Yuki said at once.

"Leone! don't be stupid" Kyoya hissed. Leone lowered his head and went back into his bey. Together, the three continued through the dark building, soon finding themselves at the gate to Nemesis's palace. Looking around for a way inside, Kyoya leapt under a dump truck and clung to the underside of it, leaving Yuki and Chris outside to find their own way in. Orion and Anubis slid easily through the wall to see what they could do about opening the gate. Anubis hid quickly in a tree, and Orion changed the plaque by the gate temporarily. Pegi looked up as the doors to the lobby opened and closed again, without anybody coming inside or going out. She raised an eyebrow, confused, then walked over to the door to investigate. Instantly, Orion jumped down and entered the computer, finding a layout of the building and hiding back in the ceiling before Pegi returned to her desk, satisfied that nothing seemed to have come in. Anubis and Orion soon reached the top of the wall, and dropped a rope, pulling Yuki and Chris inside.

"it only gets harder from here" Orion said, showing them the printout. Hearing a patrol coming, they jumped down into a tree, narrowly evading detection. They made their way around to the back of the building, and were surprised to see that Ryuga was there with Kyoya. Both were looking up at a barred window and trying to keep from laughing out loud. Chris and Yuki walked over, curious, and Ryuga pointed to the window, about five floors off the ground. Seconds later, Gingka jumped up and stuck his tongue out at them. Yuki clamped a hand over his mouth to hide a snicker. Chris just stared in surprise as Ryuga and Kyoya rolled under the dump truck nearby, hands clamped over their mouths.

-about a mile away-

Kenta and Titi were casually driving an old news van toward Nemesis's palace. Titi was looking around in the back for snacks, and Kenta was focusing on the road ahead. Hearing a crash in the back, Kenta glanced over his shoulder, and just narrowly missed hitting Dunamis, who was crossing the road. Kenta pulled to a stop and called to him. Dunamis and Madoka jumped into the passenger seat and went to check on Titi, who was happily covered in marshmallows. A couple of blocks later, they passed through the open gate to Nemesis's palace. As they glanced over before driving in, they spotted Aguma, casually tossing King over the wall and inside. King landed in a tree and threw the rope he was carrying over to Aguma, tying it to a strong branch and setting off for the back of the building. Nemesis was already letting the general public in. arriving at the back, they found Kyoya, Chris, Yuki, and Ryuga with their beys in the cab of a dump truck, looking expectantly up at the back wall of the building. Kenta pulled up and parked behind them, then joined them in the cab along with Dunamis, Aguma and King arriving soon afterwards. Ryuga grumpily commented that it was getting crowded, and threatened to dump everyone in the back of the truck. At this, Yuki, Chris and Kyoya got out and hid in the news van, joining Titi and Madoka in the marshmallows. After explaining why they were looking up, Ryuga returned his gaze to the fifth story window. Gingka popped up and waved at them, then leapt back down as a light appeared on the other side. Moments later, Pegasus ran up and climbed into the dump truck, handing everyone a uniform after joking about how good Ryuga smelled. Ryuga glared at her and slipped his uniform on. Pegasus went around to the news truck and ate a few marshmallows after handing Titi, Kyoya, Chris, Yuki, and Madoka their uniforms, then left for the front of the building, informing them that they were to go to the top floor of the building immediately. Soon, they were all in their uniforms and joining the other squads on the way to the top of the building, ready for action.

**-End chapter 7-**

* * *

About 30 minutes after entering the building, the Legend Bladers found themselves at the top of the building, with a front row seat to the action. Gingka was standing at the front edge of the building, handcuffed and surrounded, completely calm, eyes closed, waiting for Pegasus to do whatever it was she had planned. The rest of the squads were arranged in a half-circle at the back of the building, and Rago was seated on a makeshift throne, Nemesis standing at his side. Glancing around, Madoka spotted Zero and his friends off to the side, looking discouraged. She wanted to call out to them, but held her tongue. She looked back at Gingka, surprised that he was so calm.

"_does he even know what's going on? He doesn't seem nervous at all! But he doesn't look like he has given up either. He seemed to have gotten his personality and confidence back as well, since he was making faces at us earlier"_ she thought. She straightened with everyone else as Rago stood and gestured to Pegi, who was standing off to one side by the stairs. She stepped over to him and handed him a microphone respectfully, then stepped back to stand beside Nemesis, who whispered in her ear. She nodded, and stepped over to the leader of the squad surrounding Gingka to relay the information Nemesis had told her. He listened quietly, then turned to Nemesis and Rago and bowed deeply. Titi tapped Madoka's arm and pointed, snickering quietly. As Rago turned to them and the rest of the squads behind him, Gingka stuck his tongue out at him and Nemesis. Pegi shot him a surprised look and he grinned, only to resume his calm look after Rago turned back around towards him and spoke into the microphone.

"people of the world!" he called. "today we celebrate a great victory over our enemies. Before us today, you can see that we have the leader of the Legend Bladers, and he is completely unable to stop us!" at this, Pegi stepped over and politely tapped his arm to get his attention. He bent down and she whispered something in his ear, then stepped back with a malicious smile. Rago grinned and spoke again. "as my secretary has just informed me, we actually have all ten Legend Bladers in the building!" the squads behind him cheered, including nine shocked Legend Bladers and Madoka.

"_what? How did the secretary know? She gave us away!" _Madoka thought as she punched the air and cheered half-heartedly. Pegi pressed a button on her screen and the screen behind them lit up with a video recording of Pegasus giving them their uniforms behind the building and them slipping them on over their other clothes. Kyoya and Ryuga looked at each other in shock. Nemesis sent out a roar that knocked off their helmets as Rago turned to glare at them. In seconds, they had all lined up, launchers ready. Gingka looked surprised.

"any time would be good Pegasus" he muttered. Nemesis laid down in front of the rest of the Legend Bladers, blocking them from Gingka, and Pegi moved to the side of the building where there was a set of controls.

"YOU WEAKLINGS ARE TOO LATE TO SAVE YOUR FRIEND" Nemesis roared. "MY SECRETARY WATCHES ALL THE SECURITY CAMERAS, AND WE WILL SOON HAVE EVEN PEGASUS IN OUR GRIP. BUT, UNTIL THEN, YOU CAN ALL SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FRIEND!" Rago stepped in front of Pegi and pressed a button, sending Gingka off the building with a surprised. "what? Pegasus you said this was supposed to work!"

Rago roared with laughter and Pegi grinned. Nemesis left the shocked group of Legend Bladers and flew to Rago. As one, the legend Bladers all launched, angry at Nemesis for killing Gingka. "Pegasus! You were supposed to have this all planned out! Why did you bring us here! You were supposed to save him! Now it will be next to impossible to defeat Nemesis!" Kyoya yelled angrily, sending Leone roaring at Nemesis, who swatted him away with one claw like it was nothing. Rago stood in the center of the battle, Nemesis spinning at his feet. Kyoya, Chris and Ryuga were frantically trying to figure out whether or not they could create Zeus's barrier with only three of them, even though they knew it was hopeless. All three were letting off their auras and their beys were standing there in humanoid form, frustrated, when suddenly the formation for Zeus's barrier appeared around Rago and Nemesis, who freaked out.

"WHAT? BUT WITHOUT THE BLADER THERE SHOULD BE NO POWER THERE!" Nemesis roared. Rago leapt out of the middle and looked back to where Pegasus should be. Pegi stood there, Gingka's bey launcher in her hand, grinning, Pegasus itself spinning in front of her.

"what? But you aren't the blader of that bey! How is it possible!" Rago yelled at the traitor.

Pegi closed her eyes as the blue aura of Pegasus appeared around her. "im no blader, im just helping out" she said. A blast from Nemesis soon sent her flying off the building, ending the progress of Zeus's barrier.

"NOW, IF WE CAN CONTINUE WITH NO FURTHER INTERRUPTIONS…." Nemesis said.

"oh really? You looking for me?" Gingka's voice called. Rago and Nemesis whirled. Gingka was standing there, no longer handcuffed, grinning like he knew something. The Legend Bladers' mouths dropped open at the sight of him.

"impossible!" Rago exclaimed. "but how?"

"Pegasus planned the whole thing" Gingka replied. "she has been inside your palace here the entire time, working stuff out, tearing your entire plot down from the inside. Did you forget to check for scaffolding before pushing me off the edge? Pegasus put one there only a floor down. I landed on it." he stepped aside to reveal Pegi, hovering in the air behind him, blue wings spread. Her outfit changed quickly from a blouse and skirt to an orange shirt, blue jacket and jeans. A streak of blue appeared in her hair, bursting into flame seconds later. She landed on the building next to Gingka and folded her wings.

"oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I was Pegasus when I applied for the job as your secretary?" she said, smirking. "you never even suspected me!" Zeus's Barrier once again appeared around Nemesis.

"your rule is over." Gingka said, motioning to the other three seasonal bladers. Moments later, Nemesis was sealed away.

"Pegasus!"

"Leone!"

"Orion!"

"L-Drago!"

The four seasonal bladers called out to their beys, who flew up into the air, finally clearing the clouds. Nemesis's squads fled the area, but Quetzalcoatl and Titi were ready for them. The hyperactive pair had somehow managed to coat all exit areas with soapy water and had removed the doorknobs and control panels from the exits. Anubis and Jupiter were soon busy releasing Zero and his friends and getting them off the building. Pegasus landed next to Gingka and switched to her beast form, inviting him to come for a ride. He jumped on her back for the first time in seven years, and they took off for the wall around the city. Madoka used three sets of handcuffs to restrain Rago, intentionally overdoing it to taunt him. Kyoya picked up Nemesis, who was encased in rock, and soon had it locked away in a iron box and buried deep under the riverbed thanks to Leone. After they were all back together from their various tasks and Rago was taken to the prison, they celebrated on top of the building for five minutes before noticing that Gingka was missing. After looking around for him for about 2 seconds, they heard a whoop from the wall behind them, along with a loud whinny and an explosion noise. They ran to the back of the building, only to see Pegasus and Gingka diving down on another section of the wall. Seconds later, they hit it with all the power that Pegasus could muster up, blowing up their third section of the wall.

**-End chapter 8-**


End file.
